


Lighthouse

by Destiel_Storyteller (911BucksGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attraction, Children, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, Lots and Lots and Lots of Family Fluffy Moments, Lots and Lots of Fluffy romantic moments, Lots and Lots of Fluffy smutty moments, M/M, Minimal Drama, Omega Dean Winchester, Romance, Romance and Fluff, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Thanksgiving fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff, romantic dinner, thanksgiving smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911BucksGirl/pseuds/Destiel_Storyteller
Summary: Novak Enterprises CFO Castiel Novak's romantic life was something to be desired. After a failed marriage and more recently, a blind date, he has sworn off dating. Knowing this didn't stop his brother Gabriel from secretly set him up through an Omega Placement Service. Forced into shopping on a weekday for his children, Castiel was already stressed, until he met him. He had never felt anything like what he felt for this Omega.All Dean Winchester’s ever wanted is to find the safety and security he never had growing up. And to find an Alpha who would love his mind, body, heart, and soul. So he stopped hoping to fall in love with whomever he's been matched with. Then by chance, on his way to his new Alpha's house, he meets the most gorgeous Alpha he'd ever seen.Then as fate would have it, a nondescript black SUV pull up to Castiel's home and the sexy Omega got out. Dean couldn't believe his luck when he saw the Alpha from the department store...reminding himself he’s probably there for domestic duties and to be a hole when he’s in Rut he keeps his head down and does his work.Neither of them realizes how much the other will change their lives. But can it last forever?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 113
Kudos: 555





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you enjoyed the original story but there was always something about this story that was bothering me. I've gotten it figured out now and I hope you enjoy it. Some of the scenes and dialogue will be familiar because I didn't delete the original version. If it fits I'll be adding it back into this version. But I really hope you enjoy this version.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50682043441/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-August 29, 2020…**

Castiel nodded as the woman sitting in front of him continued to drone on about something. She had been talking about herself since he had made the mistake and asked her ‘what about you?’ He rubbed his forehead and he glanced at his watch. “Oh, um, I have to go. The babysitter can’t stay too late and it’s already eight-thirty.” He gave her an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head. “No. It’s okay,” she assured him. “Drive carefully.”

“You too,” he said and walked out of the restaurant after throwing down cash for what they did order. He got to his car and slipped in. He took his cell phone out and tapped his brother’s contact. As a way of a greeting, he said, “I should kill you.”

“For what?” Raphael asked already knowing who it was. 

“Jasmine Lewis,” he informed her. “The woman whom you set me up with.”

“What happened?” he asked as he pulled his jacket off.

Cas connected the Bluetooth to his car and began informing of the entire date. When he finished Raphael laughed. “You’re an asshole,” he muttered. “No more blind dates, I mean it. No more.”

He nodded as he said, “Okay.”

Castiel said goodbye and hung up the phone. He drove through the picturesque downtown section of Arcadia, Michigan. Arcadia was a beautiful coastal town off Lake Michigan and boasted the “step back in time” feel. That feeling came from the friendliness of everyone and the picturesque historic surroundings it had. It also boasted a utopic Leave it to Beaver existence, but for Castiel, he wouldn’t say that. He’d give it this much: It was an excellent place to raise children and the school system had been the top-rated school in the state. His 2 children were thriving.

Of course, as much as the town and townspeople were picture-perfect, his personal life wasn’t as picturesque as the town was. He had met Juliet during their Freshman year at Michigan State University. She was beautiful, he remembered. Her golden blond hair, gunmetal blue eyes, and a kind smile, but there was always something that he couldn’t quite place then, but now he knew what it was despite her secondary gender, she was controlling. She had to control everything around her. 

It started out with little things at first. 

She had to have a certain type of body wash, then shampoo and it went from there. Even though he had chalked it up to just being particular it only escalated when she got pregnant after graduation. It seemed like he couldn’t do anything right. They had married not long after she had discovered she was pregnant. He realized not long after they had separated that it wasn’t his choice either. She had insisted so that’s what they did. 

5 months after they had married, the twins Alexander and Ava were born. While he embraced fatherhood, Juliet couldn’t seem to be bothered when he looked at her attitude toward the children now. He was too enamored by his children to pay attention to his ex-wife’s unfeeling attitude toward their children. 

While she was pregnant with the twins, she changed completely, and they changed as a couple. She started sleeping in another room when she found out she was pregnant with them and wouldn’t let Cas touch her, she wouldn’t even let him help her ease her discomfort. It got even worse when they were born. When he finally realized her coldness toward their children, he confronted her, and they argued. 

_I didn’t want them! You did! You wanted them so damn bad, you take care of them!_

Which is exactly what he did. Then when the twins were 5 years old he came home from work and discovered the real reason why his marriage had changed.

_Castiel walked through the front door of the large home his wife had insisted he buy her. It was about 2000 square feet larger than he felt comfortable, but just like his father had always said: If your Omega’s happy then you’ll be happy all round. When her demands got to be too much he reminded himself of that, but sometimes it was hard to remember._

_When he walked into the house he was expecting to hear his children, but what he heard was silence at first. “Juliet?”_

_There was no answer._

_“Alex? Ava?”_

_Still no answer. He put his briefcase down and walked into the family room and didn’t see anyone. He sighed. As he walked through the first floor of the home, he didn’t see them at all, and his heart started hammering in his chest as terror choked him. “Alex? Ava?”_

_When he heard a muffled thud from below his feet his heart raced. He opened the door to the basement and raced down the stairs. “Alex?! Ava?!” he exclaimed. He turned the corner and saw them sitting on the huge home movie theater chairs watching a movie. “So have Elsa and Anna met yet?”_

_The twins’ heads whirled around, and their faces lit up while his heart swelled in his chest at their happiness. “Daddy!”_

_He hugged them both. “Where’s mom?”_

_Ava shrugged. Alex looked up at him through his eyelashes. “She’s in her room with him.”_

_The way the little boy had told him that made him realize that this wasn’t the only time she had brought the man over. He nodded and turned the TV off. “Let’s get you upstairs,” he said to the children._

That’s when he had caught Juliet in bed with her lover of 4 years, Colin Asher. He worked in the legal department at Novak Industries…well not anymore. Because of Juliet’s controlling nature, she made him quit and take a job in Los Angeles. which the company that hired him made him in charge of a company’s legal department. 

The divorce became final a year later. He kept the children and Juliet and Colin left for LA never to be heard from again. In fact, a year after the divorce he got a surprise and was informed that Juliet signed away her rights to the twins. 

Castiel pulled into the garage of his home and got out. He walked into the house and met the babysitter in the living room where she was texting someone. “Hey, Rachel.”

She looked up and smiled. “Hey, Castiel. How was the date?”

He shook his head. “Where are Alex and Ava?”

“In their rooms. Alex was reading and Ava was doing her homework.”

He nodded. He pulled out his wallet and held out a $50 dollar bill to her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she said and snatched up the money. With a casual goodbye, she was out the door.

And he was left alone. He sighed and walked upstairs to put his children to bed. Alex’s room was right across the hall from the master bedroom and his sister was right next to him. Castiel opened his son’s door and watched the sleeping boy from his spot in the doorway. His heart swelled as he watched him. He was his Little Man. Alex was laying underneath his blankets He walked into the room and gently took the book from the boy’s grip. As he pulled the blanket up around him, the boy stirred. “Shh,” he whispered. “It’s just dad.”

“How was date?” he muttered.

He chuckled softly as he tucked him in. He brushed the boy’s hair back away from his face and kissed his forehead. “It was fine.”

“New Omega?”

“No, Alex, not our new Omega.” He smiled. “Just sleep, Sweetheart.”

Alex burrowed and was snoring before Castiel was even to the door. He smiled and flipped the light off. He looked in on his boy one last time before he shut the door and walked to Ava’s room. He walked into her room and saw her totally knocked out on the bed. Her pencil was still poised in her hand and her math book was open to the page she was on. He chuckled softly and walked over to her. He gently took her pencil from her hand and marked her spot with her notebook. He put everything on her desk just as she woke up.

“Daddy?” she murmured, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

“Hi, Baby,” he murmured. “Let’s get you in bed, okay?”

She nodded sleepily. He waited for her to climb underneath the blankets and tucked her in. He kissed her temple. “Good night, Princess.”

“’Night, daddy.”

After he put them to bed, he went downstairs, and almost as soon as he walked into the first floor he immediately felt the loneliness that seemed to be seeping out of him. It wasn’t like he didn’t want someone to share his life with, but he had to think of Alex and Ava too and how they’d feel about him having another Omega.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured himself a glass and instead of sitting by the fire he went outside. The cold loneliness he felt he knew would swallow him whole I he sat in it, didn’t matter if he sat in front of the fire or not. So, with his wine in hand he went out on the porch and sat in the porch swing. While he sat on the porch his mind wandered and he felt the crushing weight of loneliness settle into his chest.

This was the part that he hated the most about being alone…the loneliness. However, he’d been alone a lot longer than just the divorce. The loneliness and the need to be close started long before the separation happened. He should have figured something was up when she wasn’t excited for the babies or the fact that she wouldn’t let him touch her.

He jerked when his phone rang and he dug into his pocket to pull his phone out of his pocket. Seeing that it was his brother, he answered, “Hey, Gabe.” “Hey, Baby brother, Raph said you didn’t like your date.”

“She talked about herself the entire time.” He sighed. “Promise me that you’ll never set me up again.”

“I promise,” he said hesitantly. “If you could have your dream Omega, what would he or she be like?"

"Um...I don't know, Gabe."

"Yes, you do,” he told him. “You’ve always known.” There was a pause. “If you tell me it was Juliet, I’ll—”

“No, Juliet definitely wasn’t my dream Omega.” He sighed when he realized that the man wasn’t going to let go of it. “If either of you make fun of me for this later, I will murder you all,” he threatened.

“Promise.”

“I don’t have a primary gender preference before you ask.” He sighed. “Kind, generous, nurturing. Sense of humor, a little mischievous…” he rubbed his forehead in embarrassment.

“What?” he asked, sensing that he hesitated.

“Sassy,” he murmured.

Gabriel smirked into his soda. “What did you say?” he asked.

Castiel didn’t answer but he did continue, “Someone who values family as much as I do. Who will care and love Alex and Ava as if they were their own.” He exhaled. “Someone who wants children and actually wants an Alpha.”

Gabriel nodded and made a notation on the notepad he was writing all this down on. He was going to find his little brother his dream Omega if it killed him. Of course, if his little brother finds out he’s doing this he was going to kill him. “Okay. That shouldn’t be hard to find, right?”

Castiel laughed. “You’d think so.” He exhaled. “You know though it’s not as easy as it would seem. Did you know that I apparently have Omega tendencies?”

“Who the hell told you that?”

“Um…Juliet and the girl that Lucifer set me up with a couple of weeks ago. Apparently it makes me a weak Alpha or something.”

He scoffed. “Dude, that doesn’t make you weak. It makes you compassionate and sweet-natured just like you’ve always been and who the hell cares if you’re an Alpha with Omega tendencies. According to what Anaya tells me that’s what would make you a dream Alpha for most Omegas.”

He scoffed as he brought his wine to his lips. “If that was true then it wouldn’t be so damn hard to find a mate, Gabe.”

Gabriel exhaled softly. He knew that he’d have to do something now. He couldn’t let his brother think any of that. “You’ll find someone, Cas. I know it.”

Even if he had to do it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**-September 9…**

**-Brimstone Bay, Wisconsin…**

He felt like he had been called into the Principal’s Office.

Then again, being in Naomi Russell’s office was like being at the Principal’s Office. She was the Director of an Alpha-Omega matchmaking service called _Model Mate_. He’d been a member for the last 3 years. If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he hated being an Omega because the choice wasn’t his when it came to the service.

It was the Alpha’s.

Just like everything else in his life, it was all up to someone else.

That was one of the many things that Dean hated about being an Omega. Ever since he had manifested at the age of 15 he lost his right to make his own decisions. Nothing was up to him anymore.

That was also the year he had become desperate because his father had all but abandoned him in Wisconsin after his Manifestation Heat had begun. The scariest moment of his life and he had to go through it in the rundown motel that his father had left him in. And the next 3 years was horrible. He had to figure out what to do with himself. How he was going to survive and be able to eat.

That’s when he met Mrs. Joanne Langston. She owned a convenience store on the corner “downtown” in the Forsaken District in Brimstone Bay. The Forsaken District was for unmated Omegas who were considered undesirable or unmatchable. He had ended up here after running from another rundown motel where he couldn’t pay the bill.

The fortunate part of him meeting Mrs. Langston was that she had an apartment open above the store, of course, it wasn’t much but it was somewhere to protect him from the bitter cold winters of living near Lake Michigan and somewhere for him to feel somewhat safe from the harshness that awaited him in the Forsaken District.

Living in Brimstone Bay was hell.

Literal Hell.

It was all but owned by a family named the Brimstones. Which is where the name of the town came from. The Brimstones divided the town into districts. There was the Red District which is where the disgustingly rich people lived. It’s where the Brimstones lorded over the town, making the decisions and pressuring the mayor into them. The White District is where the Professional people lived and raised their families. The Blue District is for the Manual Labor workers to live and raise their families also. The Pink district was for the service workers--waiters, waitresses, retail workers, etc. Then there was the Forsaken District. That was where the town shipped the ones they wanted to forget about. Like him.

He had a feeling he knew what this meeting was about. The Alpha who had him for 6 months just shipped him back about 2 months before. If his memory served him right then this is when Logan would have given her a review of his job as an Omega.

Ever since he had joined Model Mate 3 years ago—out of desperation—mind you, he had 6 Alphas, 8 in general. His first 2 happened when he was 17 and 18. After Brandon, he joined _Model Mate_ and his horrifying journey with Alphas began. He had met some sadistic bastards in the last 3 years. Bastards who acquired him for either sex or servitude.

However, if he were honest with himself, he’d admit that it hurt for him to fail yet again. They were all right. He was worthless. He wasn’t exceptionally good at being an Omega. He was too disobedient to be submissive to anyone. When he came back, because had been given back Naomi decided that he needed to take Submissive Omega courses. They taught him how to be a submissive Omega, but it never seemed to stick. He hated them. Although he was diagnosed with being an Omega with Alpha tendencies which was a turn off for most.

“Dean Winchester.”

He jumped out of his thoughts and looked up at the older woman. “Ms. Russell.”

She had a manila folder open and she was scanning whatever the contents said as she walked to her metal desk. “Yet again, you’ve disappointed another Alpha.”

He kept his head down as she read off everything he had done wrong. He snapped at Logan’s Omega, Jennifer. He “improperly” took care of their children. He didn’t wait on Jennifer hand and foot. Logan Michaels seemed like a good Alpha, but when Dean got to the house in Chicago, he was basically kept in a little room to just sleep and spend his days off.

Logan had informed him that he was a glorified slave for him and his Omega and wife, Jennifer. And a nanny for their 5 bratty children. He normally loved kids and he knew how to take care of them, but soon the children showed their true colors and they were terrors on 2-legs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean told her.

She sat down slowly and closed the file. “I don’t know what to do with you, Dean. Logan is the sixth Alpha you’ve had!”

He didn’t say anything. He knew better. The last time he tried to defend himself against her onslaught of insults and lectures, she took him off the compatibility profile. That was the picture and the description that popped up after the Alpha filled out the questions that would match him up with the perfect Omega. However, as much as the website said they were compatible, Dean never met their expectations or whatever they thought his profile said.

She exhaled. “Dean, we have a reputation for a reason. We are about ninety-eight-point-nine percent accurate with our matches, yet you managed to be the one sent back. You always seem to be the one sent back. How does that happen?”

Was she serious with that number? That couldn’t be right, because if it was the system would have found him an Alpha 6 years ago. However, instead of verbalizing this to her, he said, “I do not know,” he said softly, and he really didn’t. He didn’t know why they sent him back.

It was the law that he had to find an Alpha to take care of him, but if the Alphas acted anything like the ones he had he really didn’t want them. He didn’t want anything to do with any of them. He didn’t want to be an Alpha’s Omega to fulfill a particular job. Either He wanted to have more than just sex with someone...was that a lot to ask? He wanted someone to love him and take care of him the way he would take care of them but that’s not how his life worked out. He never would.

It never was.

Naomi sighed and looked across the desktop at the young man. “You have one more chance, Dean. If you get sent home again then you’ll be off my service and you can find your own Alpha.”

He nodded. He was a little surprised by the sense of relief he felt when she said she was giving him one more chance. He kept nodding as he said, “Thank you, Ms. Russell. I appreciate this.”

She nodded. “You should. Normally I wouldn’t give people as many chances as I’ve given you.” She exhaled. “You leave tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? For where?”

“Arcadia, Michigan. There’s a very prominent Alpha there who has applied for an Omega whom you’re about ninety-nine percent an exceptional match with.” She exhaled slowly. “I just hope that this time it works, and you don’t embarrass us or the Alpha.”

“Um…what’s his name?”

“Castiel J. Novak,” she replied. “He’s the CFO of Novak Industries. He has two children, twins: Alexander and Ava. They’re twelve years old.” She picked up her glasses and glanced at the folder of information on the family. She showed them the photo of the children. “That was uploaded to the site for whomever was chosen.”

He took the photo. They were beautiful children with gorgeous blue eyes and bright smiles. The boy had dark hair that seemed to be mussed. While the little girl’s hair was a dark blond, almost brown shade with blue eyes. “They’re beautiful,” he murmured.

She took the picture back and looked at the children. She shrugged. “I guess so if you like children. Meet Ted here tomorrow at nine and you’ll be going to your next Alpha. Don’t be embarrassing and stop being so…alpha-ish, okay?”

He exhaled as he nodded. _How did one stop doing something that is a part of them?_

* * *

Dean pushed the small cart through the personal hygiene department and stopped at the deodorant. He grabbed what he needed, then moved down the aisle to get some more stuff. He turned out of the aisle and stopped to decided which way he wanted to go. He glanced at his watch and headed for stationary aisle. When he turned down the aisle he was almost immediately met with an invisible wall o the most amazing scent he’d ever smelled. He immediately associated it with winter and fireplaces: peppermint and wood.

He felt the knot of lust in his gut as the Slick slid out of his hole. He looked up to see the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. Dark mussed hair, a steady mouth and as the Alpha glanced in his direction, the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. He pushed the cart in the direction of the Alpha and parked the cart behind his. He turned to other side of the aisle and started looking for a good notebook.

He had recently read about how to be more submissive and one of those ways was to use a journal to write the thoughts and feelings he was feeling to help steady him. But he couldn’t help but wonder if it would help at all.

Castiel listened on the phone as his nostrils flared at the spicy sweet scent of honey cinnamon. His chest tightened as his gut knotted. He glanced at the Omega. He was gorgeous in a pretty sense. The sandy blond hair, those beautiful perfect lips that had pursed in a thoughtful expression, which had immediately made him even more beautiful. He almost rolled his eyes when he heard his pre-teen son’s voice say, “Now, dad you know what a tri-fold display is right?”

“Yes, Alex, I know.” _However, I don’t see anything even resembling that._

He apparently heard his father’s impatience because he said with a sigh, “I knew I should have gone with you—”

“Alexander, I know I’m an Alpha, but I am perfectly capable of shopping and finding items on my own.” He exhaled softly. “Besides, you’ve been told not to be on your knee for at least four days. Which by the way I’m still trying to figure out how you sprained your knee the way you did.”

He sighed. “I told you, dad—”

“I know what you told me, Alexander. It just perplexes me how exactly it happened.”

From his spot, he was having a hard time not being distracted by the stunningly gorgeous Alpha and how amazing he smelled. He was talking to someone. It didn’t sound like it was his mate on the other end, at least not the way he had heard Alphas talk to their Omegas. He hard the sarcasm from the Alpha before he ended the call and laughed softly.

He saw the blue eyes fall to him and he smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” the Alpha said softly. “It’s okay. It probably sounded funny.”

The man’s deep gravelly voice had a shiver of lust slide down his spine and his Slick poured from him again. _Damn it. I can’t do this._ “It did. I don’t usually hear Alphas speak to their Omegas that way. With impatience, but adoration too.”

The Alpha smiled and Dean’s heart literally skipped a beat, his Slick now drenching his boxer-briefs. “I think it depends on how the Alpha was raised and observed their parents.” His smile widens, pride shining in his eyes. “And that was my son. He’s in seventh grade and recently injured himself falling down the stairs at school, but he has a project due in two weeks and has recently finished doing the research for it and needs to gather materials for the display he wants to make.”

He chuckled and nodded. “And he gave you a list of things he needed?”

He nodded. “However, I’m not finding a tri-fold display.” His inner wolf almost whimpered at the man’s deep voice and feistiness that seemed to be under the surface.

Dean smiled. “I think that’s this way,” he told him and leaving his cart in its place he walked to the end of the aisle where he saw some display boards. His stomach fluttered with excitement at the fact that he had found it for the Alpha. “Over here, Alpha,” he said.

Castiel felt the shiver rack through him. _Get a hold of yourself, Novak! This is no way to treat him, besides someone that gorgeous more than likely is mated._ He didn’t smell another Alpha on him though, so could that mean he wasn’t, at least not yet? Following the Omega’s example, he left his cart there and walked to the end of the aisle to join him. He smiled at a couple who walked past. “Hello, Patrick. Megan, how are you?”

“Hi, Castiel,” the woman said with a bright smile. “Say hi to Ava for us.”

Dean’s heart almost stopped beating. Castiel? Alexander and Ava…? Could this man be his Alpha? The one he was coming home to. Then again how common is Castiel? He mentally shook his head to get his head back into the present. Even if he was there was no way that this Alpha wasn’t taken. He was far too good looking and amazing to not be. Bringing his mind out of his fantasy, he asked, “Is this it?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed, examining one of the boards. “Thank you!”

“Winchester!”

Dean groaned when he heard Ted’s booming voice yell at him from down the corridor. Ted was the man who was taking him to his new Alpha. He turned. “Yes?”

“We need to hurry this along,” he glanced at Castiel who was just looking at him. Dean smiled as he watched the tall Alpha squirm under the other Alpha’s stare. “We’re going to be meeting your Alpha in ten minutes and it’ll take us about twenty to find his place.”

He nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel didn’t know what came over him but as the Omega began walking away, Castiel reached for his hand and waited until his eyes looked into his. “Thank you.”

He felt the fire slide through his veins and the flames flick and lick in his belly. “Y-Y-Y-You’re welcome.” He almost whimpered when the Alpha released his hand. Never realizing that Castiel’s fingertips caressed his scent gland on that wrist…marking him.

* * *

At the sound of splashing and tires trekking through the water made Ava Novak stand from her spot where she was reading to see a nondescript black SUV pull up to the curb. “Daddy.”

Castiel walked into the foyer and tilted his head curiously at his daughter. “Yeah, Sweetheart?”

“There’s an SUV here,” she told him.

He walked up behind her and looked through the long slim window next to the door and saw the vehicle Ava was talking about. “Stay in here with your brother, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay, daddy.”

The Alpha walked through the door and shivered at the chilly fall air that greeted him. He walked down the wrap-around porch and folded his arms over his chest to try and keep the warmth in. He watched a tall slender man stepped out of the SUV and come around to speak to him. “Are you Castiel Novak?”

He nodded. “I am,” he replied. “Can I help you?”

The tall man slapped the passenger window and Castiel watched as the Omega inside jerked. Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he watched the man in the vehicle step out. His heart jolted in his chest as his pulse fired on all cylinders. The lust he’d been feeling in his gut for about 10 minutes since he left the Omega came back with vengeance. **_It was him!_** It was the Omega that he’d been instantly attracted to and could feel that there was something between them before the escort had approached them. It was the Omega he was going to message Gabriel about.

“Heya, Alpha,” the Omega said with a sly smile that made Castiel immediately harden.

“Hello,” he muttered. He looked at the taller man. “What’s…?”

Instead of the Omega’s escort answering, the Omega had. “I’m your new Omega.”

His entire body went numb as a cold shiver went up his spine and shock settled in. _His what?_ “Pardon me?”

“I’m your new Omega,” he repeated trying to hide the shiver from the wind that went through his flannel. 

Castiel looked at the taller Alpha as the man came toward him. “I need you to sign some papers, Mr. Novak.”

“Fine,” he told him firmly. “But you’re staying there. My children are inside.”

He nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

Castiel looked at the clipboard the man held out to him then at the man. He looked around him to the Omega. His stomach fluttered as the wind had the sweet spicy scent of honeyed cinnamon wafting toward him. He took the clipboard from him and looked at the Omega again. He looked at the heading on the paperwork: **_Model Mates Omega Placement Agency._**

 _Omega Placement…?_ He wondered. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Gabriel over a week ago. Gabriel… He read the letter on the top and saw the percentage of compatibility. 98.99% compatible. “Hmm…” he hummed.

“Sir, if you don’t want him—”

“I never said that,” Cas corrected him. He glanced at the Omega again and then back at the Alpha escort. Knowing to fake it until he could talk to his brother he said, “It still surprises me by the percentage of compatibility.”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir. Ms. Russell said that it was the highest compatibility she’s ever seen since she became director.”

Castiel smiled at the Omega who still was standing by the SUV. He looked at the escort. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get his bags?” He heard the Omega snicker and he smirked himself.

“Shut up!” the escort exclaimed, raising his hand.

Immediately Castiel jumped in. “Touch him and I promise you you’ll regret it.” He looked at the beautiful Omega and waved him over. “Come here, please, Mr. Winchester.”

The Omega stepped forward and walked to him. He kept his head down as he greeted the Alpha. “Hello, Alpha.”

Inside the house, Alexander and Ava watched as their father interacted with the tall man and the green-eyed man. Ava gasped as she watched her father tilted the submissive man’s face to look him in the eyes. “Alex…”

“I saw it,” he whispered.

“Do you think that he’s our new Omega?” Ava asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t think we need another one. He’ll probably leave us like she did. He’ll probably treat dad the way she did.”

Ava didn’t say anything as she looked out the big bay window of the Victorian home. There was something about the Omega that immediately told her that he wouldn’t be like Juliet at all. “I don’t think he will be.”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just a feeling,” she admitted.

He exhaled. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Outside, Castiel was now reading the paperwork when the escort who had introduced himself as Ted said, “Sir, do you accept—”

The man quieted when Castiel raised his hand. “I’m a businessman, Mr. Hanson. I read contracts before I sign them. So you will stand there until I’m finished.” Okay, the attitude may be a bit much, but he didn’t like the way he spoke to the Omega in the department store.

Ted glared at him as he folded his arms over his chest. “Question is do you know what they mean?”

The Omega watched as Castiel’s eyes raised to the man’s and looked outraged. “I did minor in business law and trust me, sir, I am fully aware of what it says.” And some of that contract angered him. He flipped through the rest of the paperwork and the anger within him bubbled as he saw the “rules” that an Omega must follow. He turned to Dean. “Will you please hold this for me?”

The Omega took the clipboard and Castiel sorted through the paperwork. He placed on top the paperwork he had to sign. Looked through the other paperwork that just informed him of certain things. He looked at the Omega. “My name is Castiel. Can you tell me yours?”

He nodded. “Dean, Sir.”

Castiel nodded his head as he smiled. “Good to meet you again, Dean.”

His smile widened and Castiel’s heart thudded in his chest as it swelled. “You too, Alpha.”

“Call me Castiel,” he told him. “When I finish this we’ll go inside and I’ll get you something warm to drink, okay?”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

He looked at Ted. “Please get Mr. Winchester’s bags, Ted.” He sorted through the paperwork when the Alpha turned to get his bags. He took the clipboard from Dean and used it to sign the papers that needed his signature. He looked at Dean. “Please, follow me. I’m going to make a copy of these for my files.”

They climbed the stairs of the old Victorian and Dean turned his head to see the beautiful sandy haired girl from the photo he saw come out. “Daddy?”

“Yes, ma’am?” he said as he let Dean and Ava go in together. He looked at Ted. “Please wait here.”

“The fire is still going in the family room. May I take him in to warm him up?”

He smiled. “That would be greatly appreciated, Ava. Thank you.” He looked at Dean. “Dean, this is my daughter, Ava. Ava, this is our new Omega, Dean.”

She held out a hand to the younger man. “Will you come into the family room with me, please?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “I’d like that,” he said and took her hand.

“Ava, I’m going to be in the office for a few minutes and then I’m going to let Dean’s escort leave, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” She walked with Dean to the family room.

When Dean walked through the house with her, he got a whiff of cooked chicken, biscuits and herbs. When Ava stopped, he looked around the room and saw the tan-colored walls and beautiful beige overstuffed couch that could seat 4 people. On the matching loveseat sat a handsome young boy who had dark mussed hair like his father and blue eyes. The young boy wore black framed glasses and had a black brace around his knee, with crutches leaning against the end table. Ava looked at the boy and said, “Alex, this is Dean. Dean, my twin brother, Alex.”

“Hi, Alex,” Dean said softly. “Whatcha reading?”

Knowing not to be rude, he tilted the book up and Dean read the title out loud, “ _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.”_ He smiled. “I read that.”

The boy lifted his eyes to him and tilted his head curiously. Dean realized he was studying him as if he were trying to tell if he was lying to him, so he stood in place and let the boy scrutinize him. Without saying anything, Alex went back to his book. The boy knew it was rude to not respond and he probably would have gotten a talkin’ to when his dad found out, but he refused to get close to him. He’d just leave…they always did.

Ava all but rolled her eyes at her brother. She looked at him. “Please, sit. I’ll get you a blanket.”

She walked into the foyer again and Dean heard a door open and close. She walked back in with one of those thick throw blankets. She put it around him and sat down next to him. “Better?”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. May I ask you some questions until daddy comes back?”

“Of course,” he replied. He was really starting to adore her.

After dismissing the Alpha escort, Castiel walked into the office and shut the door. He picked up the phone receiver and dialed a familiar number. “Hey, Mike.”

“Hey, Cassie, what’s up?”

“So, I got I got something today from Gabriel but I have a feeling you knew about it too.”

“Um…” Michael sighed when he realized the jig was up. “Because I did. However, before you blow your shit, you should probably know that Gabe told us he’d tell you before Dean just showed up.” 

Castiel waited until Michael finished talking to one of the marketing agents and then said to him. “Well, guess what? He didn’t and now I have an Omega warming up on my couch, in my family room who I had no idea about, Mike?”

“Sorry, Buddy. If I knew he was going to do that I would have told you myself. You have to know that.”

He sighed. “I do.” He peeked out into the living room and then came back. “God, Mike, what am I going to do?”

“Give him a chance, Cas,” Michael told him. “I’m sorry you weren’t told but it’s really not Dean’s fault. And you never know you could end up with at least a really good friend out of the mix.”

He sighed. He was right. It wasn’t his fault that his brothers liked to torture him. “Why did you do it?”

“Because you need to realize that not all Omegas are like Juliet. Not all of them are so cold and unloving.” He exhaled. “Some are amazing and loving. And all they want is to be taken care of and to feel secure in the mating.” He paused and added, “I love you. Out of any of us you deserve to be happy and to be loved. Just remember that we love you and all we want is for you to be happy, Baby brother.”

He sighed. “I know, Mike. Thank you.”

“Good. Just go at your pace, at the pace that you and Dean both set. Heck, if you want to bang it out tonight then that’s your decision, but just promise me one thing?”

“What?”

“Stay out of your head and be in the moment,” he instructed. “Enjoy the man. I can honestly admit he is definitely good looking.”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. There was no use in denying it. He knew that himself and his inner wolf would give him away when the time came anyway. “He has beautiful green eyes.”

Michael smiled into the phone. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We met before we actually met.”

“Where?”

“Imperia,” he answered. “I was there for Alex. He finally finished the research for his history paper and asked me to get supplies for the presentation.”

“Ahh…”

“He helped me find the tri-fold display board.”

“Cool.” He smiled. “Did he smell good?”

He knew with Michael that anything he would say about Dean would stay between the 2 of them. And he knew if it wasn’t their dads, Michael had always been easy to talk to. “He smells **_amazing_**. Spicy honey.”

“Ooh,” Michael reacted. “That sounds like it would smell marvelous.”

“Beyond so,” Castiel admitted. He sighed. “God, Mike, I don’t ever remember feeling like this before.”

“Like what?”

“I almost fought the escort who dropped him off.”

Knowing it was out of the ordinary for his little brother, he asked, “What happened?”

He began telling him what had happened when he finished Michael said, “Sounds like the asshole would have deserved the punch in the face.” He exhaled. “I don’t know why male Omegas get such a bad rap. It’s like they’re not masculine enough or ‘manly’ enough. Which in some ways that’s true, but look at Papa.”

“I know.” Their Papa, Anthony Selvaggio Novak was one of the most amazing men that they had ever known and the best thing about him was he could bust anyone’s balls without breaking a sweat. “It’s not like it was their choice.”

He nodded and added, “Very true.”

The brothers continued for a few more minutes and then Castiel hung up. He walked out of the office and headed for the family room and smiled when he seen the Omega engaged in a conversation with his daughter. Alex was pretty much passed out on the couch. “Well, this is definitely a sight.”

Dean jumped and immediately looked at Castiel. He stood. “Alpha.”

Castiel smiled and waved him to sit. “So what are we talking about?”

“Guess what, daddy?!” she exclaimed.

“What?”

“He’s read Percy Jackson.”

Dean chuckled. “Before you start singing my praises for being awesome, you should know I’ve still got to read the other three in the series.”

Castiel smiled and walked around the loveseat. “I don’t think that matters, Dean. The fact that you’ve read any of them has upped your cool factor.”

He laughed. “Well, that’s always a plus.”

Ava smirked. She had never seen her father smile so much. It was nice. “If only we can convince Alex of his cool factor.”

Castiel smiled. He gently took the book from his son and marked his place. He gently took his glasses off and laid them on the end table. “He’ll come around,” he replied softly. He smiled when Dean held out the throw blanket that Ava had given him. “Thank you, Dean.” He laid it over him and kissed his forehead.

Dean’s heart fluttered. He never saw an Alpha do that before. It was an extremely rare event to see an Alpha express affection for anyone, let alone his children.

“Once he realizes that he’s not like your surrogate Omega.”

Dean felt his heart twinge a little at the Alpha’s comment about his ex. _Surrogate Omega._ Which meant that the only importance the woman had was bringing the children into the world. For some reason that made Dean feel a little bit better. Made him feel like he wasn’t intruding.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked as he sat in the recliner chair. The Omega had a strange look on his face.

“Nothing,” he murmured. “I’ve never seen an Alpha give affection so openly.”

He smiled. “Wait until you meet my fathers. Neither one of them can keep their hands off each other and they’re always telling each other how much they love each other.”

Ava’s nose wrinkled. “It’s actually kinda gross.”

The adults laughed. “Wait until you’re older and remind me to ask you that,” Dean commented.

Castiel felt the shiver down his spine at the thought of the Omega staying that long to see them turn into adults. He smiled. “Dad’s always telling us kids how he feels.” His smile widened. “Which is what I meant about how we were raised.”

Dean laughed and nodded. “I remember.” He sniffed the air and smelled the savory chicken dish again. “What is that amazing smell?”

“Daddy’s chicken and dumplings. He put it in the crockpot this morning before we left for school.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “You have a crockpot?”

He nodded. “I discovered the luxuries of it after my divorce and unmating,” he replied. “It definitely makes your life easier when you’re a single father.”

Dean laughed. “I can see that.” He kept the smile in place. “But it should make things easier when life gets crazy.”

“Very true,” he said. He stood and waved for Dean to follow him. “Ditch the phone, Ava Catherine. You know the rules.”

“I know, daddy. Should we wake Alex?”

“No. Let him sleep. More than likely he took a pain pill,” he replied. “Let his body heal and we’ll just save him some.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile.

Dean walked into the kitchen with him. Castiel looked at him. “Okay, being in here will give us a few minutes before Ava comes back in.”

He nodded. “Okay,” he said as he looked around the vintage-looking kitchen. The entire room matched with off-white cupboards. The refrigerator and the stove were paneled to match. There was a large door next to the fridge and Dean couldn’t help but wonder what was in that room.

“I asked you to come in here so we can talk privately,” he told him.

“Okay,” he said coming back to reality. “Did I do—”

“No. You didn’t do anything wrong. However, I wanted to show you around the kitchen, not because anything about this is going to be ‘traditional’. I could never do that and besides, my Papa would kill me if I treated you that way. I’m showing you because you’ll be home by yourself while the kids are at school and I’m at work. I’ll leave a list of numbers by the phone in case you need to call me or anyone else in the family. The kids are allowed a snack after school. I’d prefer a healthy snack, but it’s okay for them to have whatever as long as they don’t eat a lot of it.”

He nodded committing it to memory. Castiel continued with the instructions and then showed him around the kitchen. Dean couldn’t believe his luck with this house. The beautiful mix of history and modern. It made the entire kitchen beautiful. After Castiel showed him where the dishes were, Dean walked to the cupboard between the stove and the sink. He pulled down 3 stoneware soup bowls in a medium shade of gray. He grabbed a microwavable bowl for Alex’s portion.

“Thank you,” Castiel said. “Let’s see…um, school lets out at two-forty-five,” he murmured. “What else? Oh, none of them have any allergies. So you don’t have to worry about that. Um…I’ll write this down, but Mondays and Wednesdays from three to four-thirty, Alex has STEM Club. It’s a science club. Ava has choir Monday, Wednesday and Friday three to four-thirty. Then dance on Tuesday and Thursday from four to five-thirty.” He picked up Alex’s bowl and put some of the chicken and dumplings in. Castiel turned to the microwave and put it inside. As he turned back he said, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the routine.”

He nodded. He looked over his shoulder. “I hope I’m not being too forward by asking this, but um…is being their nanny the only reason…”

“No,” he answered. “You’re our Omega. The only Omega we’re going to have. You’re not their nanny. They’re almost old enough to take care of themselves.” He exhaled. He looked to see if Ava was close. “It’s been a long time…twelve years to be exact…since I’ve been with anyone. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to you, because I am. More so than I was to my ex, but…I don’t want to rush anything with us. At least not too quickly. Ultimately what I want is a partner in every aspect of my life with them. Like my dads are to each other. I don’t know how many times in the last thirty-five years of my parents’ marriage have I heard my dad say he couldn’t have done what he’s done without my Papa there beside him.”

“That sounds nice,” Dean murmured, and totally different than he expected.

“Daddy, is dinner done?”

“It is,” Castiel told her. He looked at Dean. “We can talk more about this later.”

He nodded. “I’d like that.” He held out a bowl to him for Ava.

Maybe this time it would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Dean has a nightmare. He goes exploring the house and ends up in a midnight conversation with Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a midnight conversation...
> 
> The real reason for Alex's injury is revealed.
> 
> A Destiel Moment...

Dean bolted upright; his whole body shook. His breaths were coming out in pants as if he had run a marathon. His chest and throat ached as his pulse raced. He took a couple of deep breaths before pulling his knees toward his chest. Trying to calm himself from whatever kind of dream had just happened. As he folded himself down on his knees he caught the scent of peppermint pines and smiled. He scent marked him, but how…? Then he remembered when Castiel grabbed his hand in the store, his fingers were touching his wrist.

“You sneaky little bastard.” He felt his body beginning to settle as he scented the Alpha. But calming himself seemed to be impossible, at least with as horny as the Alpha made him. Deciding that he needed to move, he got out of bed and headed downstairs. He loved this house. He loved the feel that the house had for him. It was warm and there was a coziness that he had only heard of a house having. He knew it was probably wrong for him to want to keep this feeling, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

As he entered through the main part of the house he heard a rummaging sound, followed by a soft clank of metal hitting a dish. His frow burrowed as he followed the sound. He smiled as he entered the kitchen to find the Alpha quietly scuffing along the kitchen, trying to be quiet. He smelled the scent of fresh pine and peppermint softly wafting from the Alpha and smiled. He watched as the handsomely beautiful Alpha slide the cake cutter into the soft pillowy cream of the cheesecake.

It looked incredibly good. “Now, what would the children say to their dad having dessert at midnight?”

The Alpha’s head shot up and Dean smirked standing between the island and the archway into the foyer. He looked amazing, even sleep rumpled. He laughed, “They'll never know unless you say something.”

Dean almost shivered at the look of mischievousness that flashed into those blue eyes.

"Do you think bribing you with a piece will buy your silence?”

Dean smiled, "I think I could be persuaded." He walked to the island and took the seat across from him. He had no idea where it had come from, but he smiled at him as he said, “You might have better luck if you share one with me.”

Castiel looked into his eyes and saw the heat there. A shiver of hunger slid through him. Instead of turning him down, he found himself saying, “You drive a hard negotiation, Mr. Winchester.” He got a part of the cheesecake on his forefinger. He put it into his mouth and sucked off the sweet pillowy filling.

Dean’s eyes dropped to that finger and watched as the Alpha sucked it off. A sensation of warmth flooded through his body, his nerve endings stirred and tingled. His fingers ached with a need to touch, to take the man’s hand and put that finger in his mouth to taste him.

The Alpha flashed a huge smile. “But I think I could handle that.”

He smiled and dipped his finger into the cherry filling. “I’m sure you could,” he said as he brought it to his mouth.

Desire raced through his veins as a wild need fill him. Castiel cleared his throat. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Um…I’ve never actually had any.”

“Would you like to share a glass with me? That way if you don’t like it then we’re not wasting any.”

He laughed softly. “You’re very practical.”

He winced. “Is that a bad thing? For an Alpha?”

He shook his head and picked up a fork. “No. Not for me anyway.” He realized that the guy was nervous. So he expertly changed the subject, “By the way, I think we may have a problem.”

Castiel’s head tilted. “Already?”

Dean held out his wrist and Castiel tilted his head toward him. He sniffed and smelled a mix of his scent and Dean’s. He lifted his eyes, his mouth dropping open. “Oh…”

“You scent marked me.”

The Alpha wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted him to say so he said, “Sorry?”

Dean laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “You’re just lucky I like your scent.”

He laughed. “True.”

Changing the subject he asked, “Do I have access to the entire house?”

He nodded. “Yes. I don’t want this to be a traditional Alpha-Omega arrangement. My parents have never had a traditional Alpha-Omega relationship. Despite Papa being the Omega he has never shied away from telling my dad when he’s being a major dick to him or anyone.” He smiled with affection. “However, fair warning: if my Papa starts talking to dad in Italian clear the room.”

“Why?” Dean asked a little intrigued. His dads sounded interesting and a lot of fun.

“Because if Papa is yelling at Dad in Italian it will usually lead to them having sex in whatever room it ends up in.”

He nodded. “Good to know, especially if I’m around long enough.”

Castiel poured the Riesling into the glass and looked into his eyes. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because…none of my Alphas have kept me longer than six months,” he admitted.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not a very good Omega.” He sighed. “I have too many Alpha tendencies and would rather tell you off than to do anything where I feel disrespected.” Dean watched as a delighted smile slid over the Alpha’s mouth. He slid a fork through the puffy creamy filling. “Why are you so happy by that?”

“Because,” he walked over to the island and sat the glass down. He slid the other chair away from the island and slid in as he said, “I’ve been told that I have Omega tendencies.”

He held out the bite to him, a pleased smile sliding over his mouth, his green eyes dancing. He almost whimpered when he watched the Alpha wrap his perfectly pink lips around the fork. “Maybe we are pretty close to perfect,” he whispered.

“I hope so,” Castiel murmured.

Dean smiled. “What’s your favorite flavor of ice cream?”

Castiel smirked as he stabbed a bite of the dessert and held it out to Dean. “Well, when I was a kid it was butter pecan, but now it’s mint chocolate chip. How about you?” he asked and groaned softly when the Omega wrapped his lips around the forkful.

“Um…chocolate chip cookie dough,” he answered.

Castiel smiled. The rest of the night went back and forth like that. They’d ask and answer questions. Nothing too in-depth. They were the getting to know you questions. Between questions they would feed each other a bite of cheesecake. Dean sighed softly. This felt nice and he wasn’t scared of Cas and he didn’t feel like Cas didn’t want to hear him talk, if anything it was the complete opposite. Castiel forked another bite and held it out to Dean as he asked, “Can you drive?”

He hummed in response as he took the bite. He cleared his mouth enough and said, “I can. I haven’t done it in about five years, but I have an Omega driver’s license, why?”

“Well, I don’t want you to feel closed up in the house. This is new for you and the town is new for you. I want you to go out and explore. Plus, with the kids after-school activities it’ll be easier for you to drop them off.”

He nodded. He was a little surprised by the Alpha’s reply of he wasn’t cooped up in the house. “So I can go anywhere in the house and I can actually go do things while you and the kids are gone for the day?” He couldn’t help but wonder what that would feel like. To be able to go out and about and do his own thing while everyone was at work.

He nodded. “Yes, sir.” He reached across the island and took his hand. The fire ignited between them and Castiel’s heart hammered in his chest. He was so beautiful and he liked the feel of the Omega’s hand in his. “Dean, I told you that I don’t want our relationship to be like ones you’ve had before. You’re not my maid and you’re most definitely not my sex slave.” He smiled. “I want to build something with you. Something I never had with Juliet.” He exhaled. “I don’t just want to be your Alpha…in every way that comes with that, but I’d like to be your friend.”

Dean shivered at the thought of being so intimately involved with the Alpha. He looked into his eyes and saw the Alpha’s nostrils flare slightly and he knew he could smell his arousal. With any other Alpha he may have to apologize but for some reason he knew he wouldn’t have to with Cas. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like for them to be so intimate. How it would feel to not only have an Alpha, a lover, but also a friend…a really good friend. “I’d like that.” He picked up the wine and sipped. He wasn’t completely sure how he felt about the wine, but he had to admit it was good. He exhaled. “So it wouldn’t be a bad thing to start thinking of you and I as a ‘we’ then?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, it wouldn’t. Like I said though I want to take our time, build something. Make sure you feel completely safe in whatever intimate gesture we’re in.” On impulse and because he had to feel the Omega’s skin against his lips, he brought Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. “And unlike the Alphas I’m sure you’re used to I’m a one-Omega type of Alpha. So, if you really and truly want to give this a shot then you’ll be the only one in my life.”

He smiled and exhaled. “That’d be amazing,” he murmured. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but like me with Alex, you may have to prove that.”

He nodded. “I figured I would have to do that and I’m willing. If you’re willing to prove yourself to my son then I’m more than willing to prove myself to you.”

Dean smiled and slid his fork through the 2nd slice of cheesecake. “I hope I’m not being nosy or anything, but um…how did Alex hurt himself?”

“That’s an interesting question,” Castiel replied. “I’m not entirely sure of the details and Alex isn’t talking and apparently Ava’s been sworn to some secrecy.” He smiled softly. “Being twins they seem to have their own thing.”

He laughed softly. “I’ve heard that. Tell me what you do know?”

“Well, um…he says that he slipped on the stairs and when he landed he had twisted his knee. Which was ultimately was discovered to be sprained.”

He nodded. “It’s plausible, but you don’t believe it?”

He shook his head as he took the bite that Dean offer. “No. Call it parent intuition but I think there’s something else. I just wish he’d actually talk to me.” He exhaled softly. “I always thought that they would be able to talk to me about anything.”

He had a feeling that Cas’ instincts are correct. There was something more to the reason why he ‘fell’ down the stairs. “And I’m sure they do,” he murmured and reached for him. “Cas, in my experience he may not be talking for two reasons.”

“What are they?”

“One: he really truly did fall down the stairs and is embarrassed for his clumsiness. And two—this may upset you—”

“What?”

Dean exhaled and said, “He’s being bullied and was pushed down the stairs by said bully.”

Anger sizzled underneath the horror. His baby boy was being bullied. “Oh, God…”

“That doesn’t mean it’s actually true,” he told him immediately praying that he’s easing his worry and not making it worse. “I’m just giving you reasons as to why I would have lied to you if I was Alex.” Without thinking about it, Dean reached for him, wrapping his arms around him. “If you wouldn’t mind, maybe I can talk to Ava and see if she’ll tell me what’s really going on. Then I can come to you and you can decide—”

“ _W_ e can decide,” he corrected.

He smiled and without much thought, kissed the Alpha’s hair. “Right,” he conceded. “We can decide on what to do to help him.”

It all sounded good. Castiel was relieved that he didn’t have to worry all by himself anymore.

**************

The next morning, Alex awoke and went to the bathroom. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He knew that his dad would be busy getting dressed and his stuff around for the day. But there was always Dean…would he do it?

_There’s only one way to find out._

Ignoring the voice in his head he limped and hobbled back to his room to get his clothes for the day. On the way there he was telling himself he was on his own. Dean wouldn’t care.

* * *

Dean woke up, showered and dressed before anyone else was downstairs. When he walked out of his room he saw Cas coming out of his room. He was talking on the phone so he just walked by him with a greeting of ‘good morning’ and started for the stairs.

“Yeah, I agree. Just a second, Raph.” He grabbed Dean’s hand before he walked completely out of reach. He pulled the phone away and murmured, “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean felt something in his chest hitch. He smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good morning, Alpha.”

Ignoring the way his body reacted to hearing him say that, he went back to his call. Dean headed downstairs to see Ava gathering up her stuff from the dining room. “Good morning, Blue Eyes.”

Ava lifted her head and smiled at Dean. “Good morning. Oh! Dean, have you seen my Algebra book?”

“Um…” he nodded. “Look on the coffee table in the family room. Is your brother up?”

“He is,” she said. “But I haven’t seen him come out of his room yet.”

He nodded. “Okay.” The boy may not be sure of him yet, but he was injured and if he needed help Dean would want to help if he could. He walked into the kitchen and clicked the coffeepot on and then he took the back staircase upstairs. He stopped in front of Alex’s door and knocked. “Alex?”

There was no answer. However, from his spot at the boy’s door he heard a muffled thud from the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. “Alex?” he called through the door and over the roar of the shower. “Alex? Are you okay?”

There was silence for a few minutes and then he heard, “Dean, can you help me?”

Testing the doorknob, he walked into the room. He gasped softly when he saw the boy on the floor, his injured leg out straight. He rushed to him. “Alex!” he exclaimed and knelt to him. “Are you okay?”

“I think so,” he murmured. “I was trying to get in the shower.”

“Why didn’t you get me or your dad?” he asked.

“Dad’s already dressed,” he answered.

“Then you should have asked me.”

“I didn’t think you’d…”

Dean looked into the boy’s blue eyes and exhaled softly. He had to gain the boy’s trust. “Okay. Come on, Big guy. Let’s get you to your feet.” He stood and lifted him to his feet and waited for the boy to get his balance. “Let me ask you something and please, I’m begging you be honest with me, okay?”

He nodded. Dean smiled. “Can you stand in there by yourself once I help you in the shower or do you need help?”

He shook his head. “I don’t need help with that part. Just getting in and out.”

“Okay. Let’s get you in the shower, then I’ll be back in fifteen minutes to help you out, okay?”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He sighed. “This is too much…”

“Stop,” he murmured. “It’s not too much. I know you don’t believe me on this but I will prove it to you, it’s my job to take care of you.” He kissed his forehead and said, “Let’s get you in the shower, buddy.”

The Omega helped the boy in the shower and once he was steadied there he reminded him he’d be back in to help him out. He walked out and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and smiled. “How about omelets?”

Ava turned and smiled. “Can I have ham and cheese?”

“Sure, Sweetheart. What do you think your daddy would want?”

“Um…ham and cheese with those green things…um…peppers.”

He nodded. “I can do that.” As he got down to cutting the ingredients he looked at her as she sat across from him at the island. “So can I ask you something? It’s something your daddy and I were talking about last night.”

“Okay.”

“Your brother…how did he hurt himself?” he asked gently.

“He said he fell—”

“Ava,” he said softly. “Sweetheart, your daddy and I can’t help unless we know what’s really going on.”

“I know, but I promised!” she exclaimed quietly.

“And normally I would tell you to keep it between you, but Sweetheart, if someone is hurting him then the only way for your dad and I can do what we’re supposed to do—which is protecting you—is to know what’s going on.” He looked into her misery filled blue eyes and his face fell.

“What’s your job?”

“To protect and take care of you and your brother and take care of your dad.” He smiled and lovingly tugged on her braid. “But I can’t do that unless I know what’s going on.”

She exhaled slowly, biting her bottom lip. After a few minutes, she blurted out, “Lucas is beating him up!”

He felt the rage boiling in him almost instantly. “Why is Lucas beating him up?”

She shrugged. “I don’t really know. I do know that he doesn’t like it that Alex knows all the answers and that he hates that he gets such good grades. He calls him a dork, nerd and four-eyes.”

“Four eyes?” he asked. “I thought that died when I was in school.”

She shook her head. “No, not at all. I do also know that Hailey…a girl Lucas likes…asked for Alex’s help in science and he agreed.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Okay, Sweetheart. Thank you.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “I gotta go help your brother. Your dad and I will talk about this and figure out what to do, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dean jogged up the stairs and smiled at Cas as he came down. “I started the ingredients for omelets if you want to do it.”

“Okay. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. I know what really happened to Alex. I’ll tell you when I come back down. I promised Alex I’d help him out of the shower.”

“Okay.”

Dean raced up the stairs and knocked on the door. “Alex, buddy, it’s Dean?”

“Come in,” he called.

Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door after him. He took his hand and said, “Use your uninjured leg to help with your balance. I won’t let you fall as you step out, okay?”

He nodded. Using his good leg, he stepped out and with Dean’s help he swung his leg around and down next to his. Once he was balanced, Dean looked at the boy. “Dry yourself off, I’m gonna turn my back so that you have some privacy. Do you need help with your pants?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Dad usually helps.”

“Do you want dad’s help?”

“No,” he said softly. “You’re okay to help.”

He stifled the smile and nodded. “Okay, good.”

* * *

After getting the kids settled with omelets and hot chocolate, Dean and Cas went into the Alpha’s office. When Cas shut the door, Dean said, “I’m not very good with talking to Alphas about this stuff because the last time I did something like this I got a broken jaw.”

Castiel’s jaw fell open. “Dear God…”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. He took a deep breath and said, “But I’m beginning to trust you and something tells me you wouldn’t do that so I’m just going to say it.”

He nodded. “That sounds good.”

“Alex is being bullied. Ava told me.”

Dread and heartbreak swept through the Alpha. “Oh, God…”

Dean found himself going to him and he put an arm around the Alpha’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Alpha. Ava didn’t want to say anything because she promised Alex, but I reminded her that the only way you and I can do our jobs if we know what’s going on.”

Castiel lifted his head and looked into the Omega’s eyes. He was being serious about that. “You would do that too, wouldn’t you?”

“Do what?”

“Protect the twins?”

He nodded. “They’re kids, Cas…first and foremost. Whether or not we work, I’ll always protect a child. It’s just the way I’m built.”

Without giving it much thought…maybe because he’d talk himself out of it…Castiel walked to the Omega and took his mouth quickly. Dean moaned and wrapped an arm around the Alpha’s neck and the other tucked behind his neck. Deep in the center of Dean’s being was a hungry throb didn’t want to be denied and every hormone in him sizzled. He had never been kissed like this before.

Usually the kisses he’s experienced were punishing or rough, but this one…this one was passionate and amazing…and full of a promise he had never experienced before. He whimpered when the Alpha broke the kiss, but lingered. “Wow…” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Cas whispered. “That has never…felt like…that before.”

“Me neither,” he panted. “I liked it though.”

“Me too,” he murmured.

“Was it because I said that I’d protect them?”

“Yes and no,” he replied. “My ex didn’t want them. She never did. I think if it weren’t for my social and financial position she wouldn’t have even married me or kept the kids.” He sighed. “So, to hear you say that you’d always protect a child…I guess I got a little carried away.”

He chuckled. “I’d say.”

He sighed. “How do you feel about coming to the school with me? I’d like to tell them that you’d be picking them up or dropping them off.”

“I’d like that. Then maybe we can talk to the school about Lucas—”

“Lucas?”

He nodded. “That’s who Ava said was beating Alex up. Do you know him?”

He nodded. “His dad was in school with my brother Gabriel. Why would Lucas be beating him up?”

Dean shrugged. He told him the reasons that Ava told him. Cas was surprised, “So he’s beating on him because he’s smart and the girl he likes saw that and asked for help?”

The Omega nodded. “That’s what I got.”

He shook his head, perplexed. “All right then.”

Dean laughed softly and pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. “Come on. You still have to eat your breakfast.” He took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

They walked into Arcadia Junior High School like a united front. Ava and Alex both said goodbye to them while Castiel and Dean headed for the main office. Cas pulled the door open to the office and let Dean go in first. Castiel smiled at the secretary. “Good morning, Daphne.”

The woman behind the desk smiled up at Castiel and Dean immediately saw the look. She liked him. A burning sensation welled in Dean’s chest as he watched the girl all but go all goo-goo eyed over the Alpha. Dean’s jaw clenched as he watched the Alpha talk to her. Have they ever slept together?

Castiel scented a dulled bitter honey smell and reached down taking Dean’s hand. “Daphne, I’d like you to meet my Omega, future mate, Dean Winchester. Dean, Sweetheart, this is Daphne Allen. She and I went to school together.”

Dean watched as she faltered at his introduction. Her jaw fell as she stared at Cas. “Your Omega?”

He nodded. He continued the introductions. He looked at the head secretary. “Mrs. Barrett, may I have a permission of release form.”

She nodded. He looked at Dean and whispered, “I’m gonna fill out this form, and then you’re going to sign, okay?”

He nodded. Cas squeezed his fingers and took the pen from the woman. About 5 minutes later, Castiel told him where to sign and he quickly signed his name. Castiel saw the principal and called out to him, “Gavin.”

Principal Gavin Parker looked up from the file that he was looking at and smiled at Castiel. “Castiel! Hi! How are you?”

“Do you think you, me, and my Omega could have a conversation? We seem to have a problem.”

A little surprised by his announcement of having an Omega the Principal nodded and motioned for them to come with him. Castiel looked down at the paperwork and noticed that the Omega had done what he had asked. He handed it to Daphne. “Thank you.” He placed a hand on Dean’s lower back and ushered him into the Principal’s office.

Once in the office, Gavin shut the door. “Pardon the way this was going to sound, but, um, I wasn’t aware you were dating again, Castiel.”

“It’s a long story,” Castiel told him. “However, Gavin Parker, this is my Omega, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Gavin.”

Gavin held out his hand to the Omega. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.”

“You too,” Dean said and shook his hand.

“We’re here because we’re concerned. Ava has informed us that Alex’s injury was caused by Lucas Chandler pushing him down the stairs.”

He nodded. “Do we know the reason—”

“It shouldn’t matter the reason,” Dean snapped out.

“Sweetheart.”

He sighed and folded his arms over his chest. Castiel told Gavin what Ava told him. Gavin nodded. “I’ll look into it and handle it.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed before following his Alpha out the door. He stopped. “Well, you either take care of the problem or I'll have to come back in here and trust me you won't like what I do.”

Surprised by the warning, especially from an Omega, Gavin nodded and bid them goodbye.

* * *

While Dean and Castiel were in the office, Ava and Alex both stopped at their lockers, which were right next to each other. She opened her locker and looked at her brother. “If I tell you something do you promise to not get mad?”

“Depends on what it is,” Alex told her honestly.

“Um…I told Dean how you really sprained your knee.”

“You did what?!” he exclaimed.

“Alex—”

“Why did you do that?”

“Normally I wouldn't say anything you know that! But Alex, you're getting hurt now. It has to stop before you end up getting more seriously hurt than a sprained knee." She then smiled at him. "And besides, it'll give us a chance to see what he'll do. Will he be like Grandpa Tony and be Papa Bear about it or will he be passive about it."

He exhaled slowly. She was right. Someone had to know. “Do you think that’s why Dean said he was coming in?”

“Probably half of it,” he admitted. “The other half was because daddy wanted him to sign the release form so he can pick us up and drop us off.”

He nodded. “Did he seem mad?”

“At you?” she asked. When he nodded she shook her head. “No. He was upset that you got hurt, but he wasn’t mad at you.”

He sighed. “I didn’t expect him to help me this morning. That did surprise me.”

“See? I told you he wasn’t going to be like her.”

He didn’t say anything as he put his books into his backpack and shut his locker. Ava helped him put the backpack on and they headed down the hallway toward their first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Alex is about to see how far his new Omega parent will go to protect him when he comes home with a black eye. 
> 
> Question: Any Destiel moments you'd like to see in the next chapter without making things sexual...quite yet?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean picks up the kids, and sees Lucas' retaliation.
> 
> Castiel and Gabriel have a conversation at work.
> 
> Dean and Cas have a moment in the kitchen and Cas asks him out to dinner. 
> 
> A small swim into Castiel's relationship with Juliet and a Destiel moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for the long wait, but I had inspiration for an original piece of work that may get published at some point. So I was making sure I had my mind clear to come back to these stories.
> 
> I know I said there was going to be a Papa Bear Dean moment in this chapter, but I added something else in it's place. I hope you like it. I promise it'll be in the next chapter.

Dean pulled up to the curb of the school and saw the pretty blond talking to a brunette and his brow furrowed when he didn’t see Alex. He did a short honk and waved to the little girl. His heart skittered when the girl’s face brightened, and she waved happily. He watched as she walked to the door and held it open. He saw Alex hobble out on his crutches. His heart cracked a little when he realized the boy wasn’t looking up. _And I’m back to the beginning._

He watched the two of them as Alex hobbled to the passenger backseat door. He got out and opened his side’s door to help the boy inside. When he turned his head to say something to the boy, he immediately whipped his head away from Dean, but not before he saw the shadow of the black eye. He stopped his chin and turned his head. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing,” he said, wrenching his face from him. “I told Ava not to say anything.”

Dean’s stomach dropped and churned violently. He felt the nausea rise into his throat. “He did this?”

He nodded. “I knew it would get worse if anyone found out.”

His eyes narrowed as he fumed. He softened when he looked at Ava. He didn’t say anything as he got out of the backseat and into the driver’s seat as Ava slid into the passenger seat. She looked around. “Isn’t this daddy’s old car?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He’s letting me use it.”

“Awesome,” she murmured, her nose wrinkled at the bitter honey scent that was wafting off him. He was furious, but something told her it wasn’t at Alex.

* * *

That Monday, Castiel sent the email to Michael to get his approval of the final 3rd quarterly figures and the projections for the 4th quarterly. Their first weekend together went really well. Cas had a very good feeling that the Omega would fit in perfectly into their family dynamic. He heard a knock on the door and muttered for the person to enter as he clicked on ‘Print’ to print out both for his records. He looked up when he saw a figure hovering in the doorway. He immediately recognized the figure. “You know how much I hate it when you hover, Gabriel.”

“Is it okay to come in?” he asked. “Mike and Raph said you’re pretty pissed at me.”

He exhaled and sat back in his seat. His blue eyes softened as he looked at his brother. “Come in.” He waited for him to sit before he said anything. “I have told you repeatedly to at least inform me if you spring surprises on me, Gabe. Luckily for you I met the guy before your surprise showed up.”

Gabriel laughed. “I heard that from Michael. I think it was fate.” He sighed. “How are the kids taking to him?”

“Ava absolutely adores him, while Alex…Alex isn’t totally sure about him yet, but he seems to be warming up to him. He asked him to help him into the shower.”

“Well, that’s promising.”

Castiel nodded. “It is. It’ll take more work from him, but Ava loves him already. I can tell.” He smiled. “He’s definitely got Papa Bear tendencies.”

“What do you mean?”

“This morning he asked Ava to tell him what happened to Alex. After some convincing she confessed that Lucas Chandler had pushed him down the stairs.”

“What?!” Gabriel exclaimed.

He nodded. “It’s true. He’s protective of them already. He told me this morning that he’s always going to protect kids, but something tells me that it’s a little different with my kids, you know?”

He nodded. “I do know what you mean. That’s what you wanted though. Someone to think of your kids as his own and it sounds like to me that’s what is happening, right?”

“Right,” he murmured. He exhaled. “Let me ask you something. Since you met Anaya the same way, how…?”

“How do you show him all the things he wants from you and that you want from him?”

He nodded. “I don’t want to freak him out or anything, but…”

“Truthfully, Anaya and I didn’t have children so it was just us for a couple of years, but what worked for us was date nights and maybe a little spoiling.” He smiled. “Show PDA. Hold his hand. If he lets you, hold him.” He sighed. “Be the way that you wanted to be with Juliet with Dean.”

“But what if he doesn’t like it like Juliet hadn’t?”

Gabriel smiled at his fears. “Here’s the thing Cassie, he wouldn’t be there if I didn’t know that he didn’t want that.”

He chuckled. “Thanks. That’s another thing. We are pretty well matched percentage wise. How did you know that?”

He sighed. He put his laptop down on the desk and brought up the Model Mates’ website. He brought up Castiel’s profile. “Michael helped me with it.” He smiled. “I’d say between the two of us we know our baby brother pretty well.”

He laughed softly. “Thanks. You should.”

He laughed. “However, the sexual stuff we were going off of what you told us that you wanted when you were going through your divorce with Juliet.”

Castiel turned the laptop. He was almost afraid to look. He began reading what they had written for _sexual preferences: Primary gender isn’t an issue. I would like to have intimacy with my Omega, intimacy on all levels. I need a connection, a strong connection. A physical, mental and emotional connection with my Omega. I want and need an active and consistent sex life with my Omega._

He had to admit that wasn’t as horrible as he had thought it was going to be. In fact, it sounded good. “And Dean matched with this?”

He nodded. He turned the laptop again and brought up Dean’s profile. “We chose Model Mates because they have their Omegas write their own profiles with minimal corrections.” He turned the laptop back to him.

Castiel began reading Dean’s profile. They matched in a lot of interests and hobbies, not to mention their desire to have children. Then he got to his sexual preferences: _I need a connection, a strong connection. A physical, mental, and emotional connection with my Alpha. I’d prefer to have an intimate connection and intimacy with said Alpha. A good, consistent, and active sex life with my Alpha._

Castiel smiled. “Well, that explains some things with us.”

“Like what?”

“Our tendencies are opposite. I have Omega tendencies and he has Alpha tendencies, along with being sassy.”

Gabriel smiled. “Sounds like to me then you’re well matched.”

He sighed. “I like him,” he admitted. “I mean, I really like him.”

“That’s good,” Gabriel agreed.

“I want him in a way I have never wanted anyone else before.” He sighed. “But see that’s the thing, I’m not very good at courting.”

“Who said? Juliet?”

He nodded. Gabriel smiled, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. “I got an idea. According to his profile he likes pies, so…go to the bakery after work and buy one. Then take a marker and ask him out on the inside lid.”

“Ask him out?” he questioned.

“Yeah. You know how Lucifer did that one girl when he was in high school. Except for her it was a chocolate cake? And he wrote it on the frosting.”

Castiel smiled. “He didn’t write it. Papa did. He kept trying, but he kept messing it up. So Papa bought another one and wrote it out for him.”

Gabriel laughed. “You know the way he tells Holly that story you’d think he was all Romeo and shit about it.”

He shook his head. “Hell no. Casanova he is not.” He smirked. “But that might work for Dean.”

“Of course it will. And if he agrees Anaya and I will watch the twins for you for whatever night.”

He nodded. He glanced at his watch and noted the time. “I gotta go pick up Ava.” Just as he said that a text message came in. He glanced at his phone: **Dance class let out early. Miss Hope got sick.** He looked at his brother. “Actually gotta go now. Apparently her dance teacher got sick.”

He nodded. “Have fun tonight.”

“Always do,” he murmured.

* * *

Castiel pulled up to the curb of the community center where Ava’s classes were. She said her goodbyes to her friends and got into the passenger seat. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, Baby. How was your day?”

She shrugged. “Don’t know. When Dean dropped me off he was angry.”

“Angry?” he asked.

She nodded. “Our day at school didn’t go so well. Um…after you and Dean had Principal Parker talk to Lucas, he found Alex and beat him up again. This time he has a black eye.” She sighed. “Dean hasn’t been in a very good mood since.”

Castiel sighed softly. He knew why too. “It’s because your brother got hurt, Baby.” He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Alex was right and them talking to the Principal made it worse. “I got an idea. How would you like to stop off at the bakery with me?”

“For what?”

“I’m going to get Dean a pie and dessert for us for after dinner.”

“Ooh! That’s what I was going to tell you.” She turned in her seat. “Dean’s been making dinner from scratch since before he came to pick us up.” She latched onto his arm. “From scratch, daddy!”

He chuckled and pulled into the parking lot of the bakery. “Let’s go. Maybe they’ll have those cupcakes you and Alex like.”

She nodded.

* * *

Castiel pulled into the garage stall next to the Impala. They got out of the vehicle and walked to the door. They walked inside and Castiel called out, realizing he had to go above the music that was drifting out to greet them. “Dean? We’re home!”

“He’s in the kitchen,” Alex told him.

“Thank you,” he said and walked to his son. He inspected his eye. “He got you good, huh?”

He nodded. “Dean said by Sunday dinner it should be okay.”

“And if not, that’s okay.”

He nodded. “That’s what Dean said too.”

He smiled and looked at the kids. “Stay here. I’m gonna go talk to Dean.”

He walked into the kitchen to hear Dean singing between sniffles and wiping tears. His heart stuttered to a stop. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him as Dean wiped his tears again. “What’s wrong?” Cas whispered.

Dean leaned into the show of affection, letting the Alpha’s scent calm him. “Hi,” he said between sniffles.

He placed a kiss on his neck and whispered, “Hi.” He put his chin on the Omega’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked sitting the bag on the counter.

Dean breath shuddered out during his sigh. After he told him what had happened he had a feeling that he’d be sent back. He turned the volume on the radio down and turned in Cas’ arms. “I got him hurt,” he replied and then began to sob.

“What?” he asked as Dean sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him and tilted his head back so the Omega could sniff him. He rubbed his hands up and down his back in a soothing gesture as the Omega cried.

“I got him hurt!” He sobbed. “If only I kept my mouth shut—”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Castiel interjected. “This isn’t your fault. Alex’s black eye isn’t your fault, Baby, I promise.”

“But, Cas, I…I can pack after—”

“You’re not going anywhere,” he told him. “You’re my Omega…” He looked into his sad green eyes. “You like it here, right?”

He felt his heart flutter at what he said, ‘You’re my Omega’. He nodded. “I’m starting to love it here, but…” He wiped the tears that fell away. “So you’re not going to send me back?”

“No, of course not,” he murmured. “Dean, we’re going to have bumps it’s only to be expected especially with teenagers in the house and as we get to know each other. But the only time you’d go back to Wisconsin is if you wanted to go back. I’m not sending you back.” He watched as the pleased smile slid across his lips. “Is that what the tears are about?”

He nodded. “I was originally mad because Lucas blackened Alex’s eye, but then as I was getting dinner ready I started thinking about what the other Alphas did when something like that happened. And being that you haven’t touched me in punishment, I figured going back to Wisconsin was in my future.”

He shook his head. “Nope. I will never send you back there.” He smiled. “I got you something.”

“Me?” he asked, sounding surprised. “You got me a gift?”

“I did…along with dessert for tonight.” He smiled and pulled the tan-colored pastry box out of the bag. He laid it on the counter and Dean walked to it. He flipped the lid up and that’s when he saw the message on the inside:

**WILL YOU HAVE DINNER WITH ME SATURDAY?**

He turned to him. “As in a date?”

He nodded. “I’d be very honored—” his words died against his lips as he took his mouth. Castiel moaned softly and slowed the kiss down. He sank into the kiss as they nipped and ravaged at each other. Finally, Cas pulled back and lingered with a kiss after kiss. “Is that,”—kiss— “a yes?”

“Yes,” Dean replied. “I’d love to.” He looked down at the pie. “Is this apple?”

He nodded. “Ava picked it. Along with dessert tonight.”

He smiled and kissed him again. “Wanna share it later?”

He laughed softly. He had a feeling that sharing late night snacks was going to be their thing. “I’d love to.” He sniffed the air. “What’s for dinner?”

“Pork roast,” he answered. “With carrots, baby potatoes, pearl onions, celery, and mushrooms.”

“Oh, that sounds amazing,” Cas murmured. He took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Cooking dinner and for doing the kid run.”

He smiled and moved his arms up around the Alpha’s neck. “That’s what partners do, right? Tackle the day together in whatever way possible?”

He nodded and kept his hands on his hips. “That is very true,” he said.

“Hey, dad, when’s—” Alex’s words died when he seen Dean and Castiel in an embrace he had never seen before. He blinked in surprise as the 2 of them came apart. “Sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, bud. What’s up?”

“When’s dinner done? I’m starving!”

They laughed softly. Dean looked at the timer on the stove and smiled. “We have ten minutes.”

“Awesome,” he said with a smile. “Which table are we sitting at? Dining room or here in the kitchen?”

“Kitchen’s fine,” Dean answered. “Why?”

“Well, I was going to set the table—”

“Alex, you’re not—”

“Cas, babe, it’s okay.” He leaned into him. “He needs to feel useful. Let him do it. He can sit after.”

He nodded. “Let me get the plates for you since it’ll be awkward for you to carry and walk on your crutches too.”

“Oh, Babe,” Dean found himself saying and quickly shook himself. “Sorry. Um…”

“It’s okay. What?” Cas said, walking to the cupboard where the everyday plates were. He placed them on the 4-seater table in the kitchen.

“Alex’s doctor called to confirm his follow-up appointment for next Wednesday.”

He nodded. “I’ll call him back at work tomorrow and confirm the time. Would you mind taking him?”

He shook his head. “Absolutely not. As long as the doctor knows he won’t be coming in with you, but me.”

Alex couldn’t help but stare at the Omega. “You don’t mind?”

He shook his head. “No. Of course not, Alex.” He smiled. “By the way, I’m sorry if it seemed like I was angry with you. It’s not you I’m mad at.”

“Then who?” he asked, hobbling over to the drawer where the silverware was.

“Lucas,” he replied. He sighed. “I hate bullies.” He heard the timer go off and pulled the roast out of the oven. “My father was a bully. Even more so when he would drink.”

Alex’s jaw fell open. “Your dad?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He used to beat me for things that weren’t my fault.”

“Like what?” Ava asked softly.

“Like…he blamed me and my younger brother for the death of our mother. She died in a fire trying to save Sammy.”

“Oh, God…” Castiel murmured. “Did your brother survive?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I carried him out.”

“How old were you?” Alex asked.

“Um…four,” he remembered. He sighed. “Eleven years later, I was abandoned by my father when I manifested as an Omega.”

Ava gasped. “Oh, God! Why would he do that?”

“Because I was the first-born son and he was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed for what?” Cas asked. “You didn’t choose it.”

He shook his head. “Didn’t matter to dad.” He sighed. “I was supposed to be an Alpha.” He took a breath and looked at everyone. “Okay. Enough about that.” He picked up the utensil to lift the roast out of the pan. He began slicing it.

Castiel looked at his children and then his Omega. Knowing it was good for them to see affection between their parents because it was always good for him when he was growing up, he walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him. “You gonna be okay, Sweetheart?” he whispered.

He nodded. “Yeah. I don’t like talking about my dad too much.”

“I understand, Sweetheart. I’m proud of you for what you did share with us. That couldn’t have been easy.”

He shook his head. “No.” He exhaled. “But…I must open up at some point, right? To gain their trust I have to tell them things that bother me, right?”

He nodded. “Right. Unless it’s too hard for you.”

Dean sighed. “I’ll be okay.” He kissed his cheek. “Put that on the table and I’ll put the veggies in a bowl and be right behind you.”

* * *

The horrific scream had Castiel bolting upright.

His heart hammered in his chest as he tried to figure out what was going on. That’s when heard, “No! Get off me!” then another scream. He quickly got out of bed and rushed into the hall. Once he got out in the hall he saw the twins standing in their doorways looking confused.

“Daddy?”

“Go back to bed, guys,” he told them as he walked toward Dean’s room and the man began screaming again. He walked into Dean’s room and rushed to his bed.

He watched as the Omega thrashed around like he was trying to fight off his attacker. “Dean,” he coaxed gently. “Sweetheart.”

He continued to thrash around violently and Cas started lowering down when the Omega’s arm came up and caught his jaw. He went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Baby, hey…”

“No…please…”

He lifted himself up and whispered in his ear, “Baby, come on. It’s me, wake up for me, my sweet Omega.” He continued with the murmurs of endearments and held him and felt the Omega sniff him. “Come on, Baby, wake up for me.”

He felt the Omega stop fighting him and continued to hold him as he soothed him. “You’re okay, Baby. You’re okay. It’s just a dream.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah, Sweetheart, it’s me.” He kept his arms wrapped him as he felt the Omega’s nose burrow into his neck. “You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into his shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry,” he murmured. “That’s what I’m here for.” He sighed softly. “Wanna come lay with me?” He smiled. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

He laughed as he wiped the tears from his face. “Well, since you put it that way…”

He laughed and kissed his hair. He got out of bed. He lifted him in his arms bridal style and walked out of the room. He walked into his room, kicked the door shut and laid him on the bed. He got in next to him and Dean rolled to face him.

“I’m sorry,” the Omega said.

“For what?” he asked, comforting him.

“For being difficult and waking you up and—”

“Hold it right there,” he told him. “You’re not difficult. Going from being abused or ignored to being important is a big adjustment.”

“I’m important?”

“You’re very important,” Cas whispered. “Not only to the kids, but to me.” He caressed his arm. “I know this may be soon, but I felt something for you that day we met in the store. It was this instantaneous thing. I have never felt anything like that. Which tells me that you’re going to be very special and immensely important to me.”

Dean smiled. “I’m you’re Omega,” he said, repeating the Alpha’s words back to him.

Castiel smiled. “Exactly.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. “And because of that I will never punish you for anything about our life together and I will never raise my hand to you. You’re my Omega, which means you’re going to be the center of my world and the heart of our home.”

Dean smiled and felt his heart swell with utter joy at the idea. He no longer had to be afraid to be sent home or to be abused. No. He finally had an Alpha that would treat him very well. He leaned in and kissed him softly. “And you’re my Alpha.” He kissed him again. “You’ll be the center of my world too and I promise to take care of the twins as if they’re my own.”

“I know you will,” he murmured. “That has never been a worry for me, especially after you told me what you did for your brother.” He moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. “You were so brave. I don’t know if I could have done anything like that.”

“Yes you would have,” he murmured. He shrugged. “He’s my brother. I had to try.” He exhaled. He curled into him. “"This bed is definitely a lot more comfortable than mine. I may never leave.”

Castiel chuckled. “That will never be a problem for me,” he murmured and lifted his chin to let the Omega get comfortable. Truer words were never spoken. He really didn’t mind. It actually felt like Dean belonged there and deep down he was hoping that Dean would want to share his bed with him. “So, is that something you’d want? To share a bed?”

“Well, isn’t that what mates, partners are supposed to do?”

He nodded. “Very much so.” He released a contented sigh. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “Can I be honest with you about something?”

“Sure.”

“I had no idea you’re were coming,” he confessed. “My brothers filled out my profile on the site.”

“Oh,” Dean murmured. “I was wondering why you reacted that way when I came.”

He nodded. “That’s why, but just because I didn’t send for you doesn’t mean I don’t want you here. I do.”

Dean smiled. “I know you do.” He sighed. “I’m not exactly sure how to act around an Alpha who actually wants me around or wants to have me as more than just a servant or a hole, but I don’t want you to think I don’t want you. Because I do. I just don’t know how to—”

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said softly. “Baby, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out. There is no competition on whether you do or don’t. Because if I’m being honest, you’ll be the third person I’ve ever been with.”

“Really?” He didn’t mean to sound shocked by that but he was, incredibly so. “I would think with as amazing as you are you’d have a trail of broken hearts or something.”

He laughed and kissed his forehead. “No. I had a girlfriend in high school. Then Juliet in college…and now you.” He sighed. “Does that make sound as pathetic as I seem to think?” He rolled onto his back.

He chuckled softly and shook his head as he said, “No…absolutely not. You said it to me the first night I was here…you’re a one Omega type of Alpha and that right there proves it. And it also proves to me that you’re built to be in a relationship for the long haul.” He sighed and laid his head on his chest, hearing the thrum of Cas’ heart against his ear calming him as he asked, “What happened between you and Juliet?”

“I don’t really know. I do know she was controlling. It wasn’t immediate and it was little things. A particular food, a specific soap. Things like that. How she liked to have sex—”

“How she liked to have sex?”

“Yeah,” he commented. “She didn’t like to make love. According to what she said it ‘creeped’ her out having me looking at her while we had sex.”

Dean’s brow furrowed as he rose and stared down at the Alpha. “Was she serious?”

He nodded. “Yep. I had to be behind her, and I couldn’t look at her and I wasn’t allowed to demand her to look at me.” He sighed. “I just…it seemed like I couldn’t win.”

The Omega heard the sigh and knew it bothered him that he couldn’t please her. He put a hand on his chest and his chin on his hand. “That had to be rough.” He kissed his chin. “I can promise you if and when we have sex I would much rather make love with you by looking at you than to ever feel the coldness I felt while being fucked by the others.” He kissed him softly. “So I promise you when we do have sex I will never ever treat you that way.” He lifted his head and began drawing circles and figure 8s on his chest. “Most Omegas don’t think that Alphas want to connect with their mates, but there are some…a rare few who want and need that connection just as much as we do.” He looked up at him. “It sounds like to me that you’re one of those rare few.”

Dean pulled the covers back and straddled the Alpha. He settled on him and took his face in his hands. His mouth covered his hungrily. Cas moaned under him and Dean licked his bottom lip to enter his mouth. The Alpha tangled his fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. Cas’ heart jolted and his pulse pounded as he rose, wrapping his arms around him. He moved quickly as he rolled the Omega onto his back.

When Dean settled he looked up at him. “Ooh, smooth.”

He chuckled softly as he reclaimed his mouth. Dean moaned beneath him and wrapped his fingers in his unruly hair. His heart danced with excitement as he heard the Omega purr and the scent of arousal drifted between them. He gasped into his mouth as Dean’s fingertips brushed up his torso as his t-shirt moved up.

Dean arched his back trying to get closer as the Alpha broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. “Cas…” he murmured.

Before Cas came down, he lifted Dean to sitting up and pulled his own shirt over his head. He dipped his head and kissed his lips, then trailed down until he got to his shoulder. “Dean…” he growled.

The sound of the growl pulled Dean instantly out of the intensely passionate moment. He flashed back to when he was with his most abusive Alpha and immediately pushed at the Alpha. “No…” he panted, his heart racing as terror numbed him. “No, no, no…I can’t…please…”

Castiel immediately stopped and climbed off him. His mind swirled with the events that lead up to here. He didn’t think he did anything wrong. “Dean…?”

Dean pulled his legs to his chest and ran his hands over his face. “Oh, man…” he murmured. “I’m here with my dream Alpha and I flash back to…”

“To what, Sweetheart?”

“Alistair,” he murmured. He didn’t want to talk about him. He didn’t want to taint their growing relationship. “He was my most sadistic Alpha. He used to growl before he forced me to…”

“Oh, Baby,” he murmured. He moved to sitting beside him and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. You’re with me and we’ll get through this.” He looked over at him. “You have to know that I really liked what we were doing. I’ve never…”

He smiled and kissed his temple. “Me too, Baby.”

They laid down and Castiel held him. “There is one thing I wasn’t expecting. Deep down I knew you would, but…”

“But you weren’t sure with the growl if it would actually happen?” he suggested.

He nodded. “The others wouldn’t have, but…” he grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders after kissing his forearm. “…you did and that means a lot.”

“Of course,” he murmured. “Baby, when we do make love I want you to be a full participant not because I forced you or any of that. Baby, if you’re not in the mood we will never do it.”

Dean sighed. Yep, he was most definitely not giving him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Papa Bear Dean happens. A time jump of a few days and Dean's very first Novak Family dinner. Y'all meet Dad and Papa Novak...finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one, guys.
> 
> Papa Bear Dean immerges.

The screech of the alarm filled the room pulling Dean from the amazing dream he was having. He growled. The dream was amazing. He was the most comfortable he could ever remember being in bed and he was in the arms of the most amazing Alpha he had ever met in his life. He rolled to slap the alarm off when he felt arms around him. He moaned and rolled onto his side. He smiled, joy filling his entire body.

It wasn’t a dream!

He was here with Cas, in his bed, with his arms wrapped around him. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Alpha…”

“I’m awake,” he murmured and reached for the alarm. He shut it off and wrapped his arms around the Omega. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he met Dean halfway and kissed him deeply. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he murmured. He kissed him again, this time slowly.

“I could get used to this,” he murmured.

“Me too,” he said and caressed his face. “I thought…”

“What?”

“I thought it was a dream. Me being in bed with you.” He sighed softly. “I don’t remember sleeping this well before.”

He moaned contently and wrapped his arms around the Omega, pulling him to him. “Definitely not a dream. And I haven’t either.” He kissed him again. “I’d ask you to jump into the shower with me, but…”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “Not yet.” He played with his shirt as he murmured, “Am I too presumptuous in asking if I could maybe move in…” his words died and he stared at his chest. He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Dean,” he murmured. “Look at me, please?”

He lifted his eyes just as the sun shown into the room. Cas caressed his cheek and smiled. “Do you want to move into this room?”

He nodded. He sighed. “It’s just that I…” he cleared his throat. He just decided to blurt it out. “I just want to be close to you and…wake up with you, but I can understand if—”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, move in here with me—” his words died as Dean took his mouth in a kiss that had his heart fluttering and butterflies in his belly.

The Omega ended the kiss and sighed. “I don’t know why I thought you’d say no.”

“Because you don’t know what to expect from me yet and that’s okay. You’ll figure it out.” He sighed.

“I left a message with Principal Parker asking for a meeting with Lucas’ parents.”

Castiel smiled. “If we were having sex already you’d so be getting laid for that.”

He laughed and kissed him. “Before we do any of that I’d like to um, get everything checked out to make sure everything works properly.” He sighed. “I just want to come into our intimate relationship as clean as possible, Alpha.”

He nodded. He knew what he was saying. He wanted to make sure that the Alphas he was with before hadn’t given him anything. Plus, it would be nice to know how fertile he was. “Sounds good. I can call my sister-in-law. She’s the best Omega doctor in the state.”

“Really? Which one?”

“Holly. Lucifer’s wife.”

“She’s the pretty brunette with the blond-haired guy and the 5 kids, right? The picture that sits on the mantle?”

He nodded. “That’s him.” He smiled. “Oh, um, don’t make dinner for you and me tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m taking you out to get some things and I thought we could have dinner together.”

“A date before the one you asked me out on Saturday?”

He nodded. “Sort of. I was going to pick you up a cell phone and maybe your own laptop and a few other things.”

He smiled. “Sounds fun. Who is going to watch the kids?”

“Well, they’re twelve. They can pretty much take care of themselves, so I asked Michael’s oldest son, Joey to come keep an eye on them for us.”

He nodded. “Sounds like lots of fun.”

“Good. Be ready. We’ll be leaving after I get out of work.” He kissed him again and rolled out of bed.

Dean watched him as he walked to the closet to pick out his suit. “Have you ever had sex in a car?”

Castiel walked back into the room, a little surprised. “What?”

“Have you ever had sex in a car? Or at least been played with in a car?”

“Sort of,” he answered. “The high school girlfriend started foreplay, but we never finished.” He tilted his head in curiosity. “Why do you ask?”

He shook his head. “No reason.” He smiled. “I was just curious.” The plan was already turning in his mind. He got out of bed and walked to the closet with him.

“Have you?” he asked.

“Um…no.” He shrugged as he went through the clothes hanging in the closet. He pulled out a navy-blue suit and held it out to him. He smiled. “Navy will bring out your eyes.” He smiled. “I recently read that a lime green tie will help them pop too.”

Castiel smiled and slowly backed him into one of the closet walls. He cupped his face and kissed him slowly at first, deepening the kiss as it went on. He broke the kiss and sighed. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I appreciate it.”

He exhaled slowly. “You’re welcome.” He wrapped his arms around his neck and murmured, “Kiss me like that again?”

He smiled as he lowered his head and took the Omega’s mouth slowly. Dean’s heart hammered in his chest as their lips met softly. His blood heated and coursed through him like a volcanic river and he moaned as he tangled his fingers into his hair. The urge to touch him was so overwhelming and strong. He had no idea what this feeling was about. He had never been this attracted to anyone before in his life and this need had never been this strong toward another Alpha before. There was something about this Alpha that had him always wanting to be near him, touching him, kissing him…

Without thinking about anything but feeling the man’s soft heated flesh beneath his fingers, he bunched the hem of the t-shirt in his hands and rolled it up as the Alpha dipped his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues tangled and Dean broke the kiss, jerked the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He dropped his hands and touched his chest. He let his fingers feel every coarse hair and muscle ridge. He hummed and pressed a kiss to his chest. He looked into his eyes and smiled. “I love the way your chest feels, the way your skin feels.” He moaned as he pressed another open-mouthed kiss to his chest.

Cas curled his fingers into Dean’s t-shirt. “May I…?”

He held his arms above his head and Castiel pulled the shirt up and over, dropping it on the floor. He kissed his shoulder and downward until he got to his nipples. He circled the nipple with his tongue and felt a weird scar. It felt like a scar from a clamp.

Dean felt the insta-lust the moment the Alpha’s tongue circled his nipple and he moaned, letting his head fall back. “God, Cas…”

He ignored the question swirling in his mind about why there was a clamp scar on his nipple and moved to his other one. He did the same thing and he heard the Omega moan. The Alpha hardened and moaned against his nipple. He gently scrapped his teeth over the peak and heard the long obscene moan. He lifted his head and took the Omega’s mouth. “God, Baby…you’re so hot…”

“You too,” he murmured and took his face in his hands. His mouth slammed into his and took it on a ravished moan.

The scent of arousal and slick swirled between them and soon they were both moaning into the kiss. The sound of a knock along with Ava’s voice calling out as she entered, “Dean, Alex needs you.”

Dean backed away, panting heavily. “Damn…”

“Yeah,” he muttered.

“I’m gonna go…” he murmured. “Our boy…”

Castiel smiled and kissed him softly. “Go…I’m gonna get in the shower and try to get my raging hard-on down.”

He chuckled. “I’d apologize,” he said over his shoulder. “But I’m not sorry.”

The Alpha laughed. “I bet.”

Dean smiled at the young girl. “Come on, Beautiful.” He headed for Alex’s room and knocked. “Alex?”

“In the bathroom, Dean.”

He walked into the bathroom and smiled as he stood awkwardly. “All right, Beautiful Boy, let’s get you in the shower.” He took the brace off of his leg and his legs out of the pajama pants. He saw the marks on the boy’s leg and looked up at him. “Sweetheart, um…I think we should stop wearing the brace for long periods.”

“I was going to ask about that. Do you think it would be okay to take it off when I’m home and at night?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He stood and started the shower. He tested the water. “There you go, Big Guy.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome. I’ll be back up in fifteen minutes, okay?” He said turning

He nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m gonna make pancakes. How many do you want?”

“Three,” he answered.

The Omega nodded, then helped him into the shower and then walked out, giving him privacy.

* * *

An hour later, the foursome was walking out of the house, showered and ready for their day. Cas had decided to let the Omega control the conversation with Lucas’ parents and the Principal. He wanted to see how Dean handled it all. He pulled into a space in front in the school and they all got out. They helped Alex inside and the two of them headed for the office, while the kids went to their respective lockers.

They walked into Principal Parker’s office and they sat down in one set of chairs, while the others remained empty. Dean looked over and looked up at the other man. “Where’s the Chandlers?”

“They’ll be here,” he assured him. He looked at Castiel. “You need to control your—”

“I don’t need to do anything, Gavin. He’s my soon-to-be mate and my children’s Omega Parent. And it’s a fair question considering we asked to meet with Lucas’ parents and they’re not here yet.”

Dean’s glare burned through the man as his jaw sat in annoyance. He saw out of the corner of his eye Cas’ hand reaching for his and he immediately intertwined their fingers. The door opened to the office and in walked what Dean assumed were the Chandlers. Dean was expecting a big burly man, but this man wasn’t.

Jason Chandler was a tall man, about 6’2, 170lbs with dark hair and silver eyes and a perpetually upturned right brow. And he was good-looking in the car salesman untrustworthy way. While his wife was the stereotypical trophy Omega. Plastic and cosmetic surgeries that would put Dolly Parton to shame along with curled and styled big hair. She wore a spray tan so thick she was beginning to look like a reject from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She was wearing a curve revealing outfit of a one-piece pantsuit. Castiel knew the woman was older than him by 2 years but looked about 12 years younger.

“Mr. and Mrs. Chandler, welcome. Jason, I’m sure you—”

“Castiel?!” Jason exclaimed, smiling.

He nodded. “Jason. How are you?”

“I’m well…do you happen to know what this about?”

“Yes, Jason has to go to work—”

“I’m aware,” Castiel said coldly. “We work in the same building.”

“Oh!” Stephanie Chandler said. “You’re his co-worker?!”

Dean lifted a brow curiously to his Alpha while Castiel looked from Stephanie to Jason and back to Stephanie. “Actually, no…” his eyes narrowed to the man. “I’m one of his bosses.” He looked at the woman, his blue eyes were ice. “Castiel Novak.”

“Oh…” she muttered.

Dean looked from his Alpha, to Jason and then back at Cas. “Actually, we do know what this about…Jason,” he told him firmly.

“Who are you?”

“This is my fiancé, Dean. He’s also Alex and Ava’s Omega Parent. Dean, Sweetheart, meet Jason and Stephanie Chandler, Lucas’ Parents and also one of Raphael’s employees. Jason also went to school with him.”

“Ahh…” Dean muttered. His jaw firmly set, and he shut up.

“Continue,” Castiel told him.

Dean looked at him and then looked at Jason and Stephanie. “Your son has been bullying our son and I’m here to demand that you make him stop.”

The peppermint from Cas’ scent filled the room as pride filled him with Dean’s use of “our son.”

Jason’s upturned brow shot up further. “You’re demanding?”

“Yes,” he said. “Your son has injured mine twice already. Spraining his knee about three weeks ago and yesterday he gave him a black eye because his father and I came to Principal Parker to get it to stop.”

“Well, did you—”

“Stephanie!” Jason snapped. He glared at Castiel. “Look, I don’t know how you’re treating your Omega, but I will not be disrespected—”

Castiel immediately shot up out of his chair and glared at the other man. “Do **_not_** tell me how to take care of my Omega. If I need pointers I sure as hell wouldn’t come to you.” His eyes narrowed. “And don’t think that just because you work for my brother that I won’t have a say in what happens to your future in the company. I have fifteen percent ownership of that company, Jason. Which means I have voting privileges. And without my vote you will never move up. So do us both a favor and sit your entitled ass down and open your ears. You may actually learn something.”

Gavin Parker leaned against his desk. “Look, I think we got off to the wrong foot here. Mr. Novak, I’m sure we can work something out.”

“You better,” he muttered. “Because not only do my children go here but so do my brothers’ and all I have to do is make one phone call and you will quickly find your job fairly difficult.”

The man blanched almost immediately. “Well, uh…”

“You’re calling me entitled—”

“Because you are!” Castiel exclaimed.

“Cas, Baby…” Dean murmured.

Castiel took a deep breath and released it. He reached for Dean’s hand and the Omega gladly let him hold his. With his Alpha’s support he said, “I love how you all think that sending a kid to the hospital is completely natural.”

“Mr. Novak, that’s not—”

Being called his Alpha surname brought on a power Dean didn’t know he had. It wasn’t unusual for an Omega who was with an Alpha to be called that Alpha’s surname. “This isn’t normal! Your child hurt another you’d think as his parents you’d be concerned about that.”

He chuckled. “Oh, come on, Dean, it’s just boys—”

“Don’t dismiss me!” he exclaimed. “And don’t you **_dare_** tell me it’s ‘just boys being boys’. If that was true I wouldn’t be here. I know the difference between boys being boys and a boy being bullied.” He let go of Cas’ hand and leaned into the other Alpha’s face. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he said with a glare that would send a nun 6 feet under, “And my child is being bullied.” He said with deathly whisper, “If your child harms mine again I’ll be making your life a living hell and trust me, one thing I’m good at is being persistent.” He pushed himself up and looked at Gavin and then Jason. “If my son comes home with another injury you best believe I’ll be going to the school board and I will give them hell until they do what I want.”

* * *

The whole way home, Dean was quiet, but Castiel watched as the Omega nervously wrung his hands. As he turned onto their street, he reached over to him and stopped his hands. He stopped at the stop sign and kissed his fingers. “Baby, relax, please.”

“Are you mad?”

“About what?” Castiel asked as they got out of the SUV. He stopped on the stone steps and turned him to face him. “Because you went all Papa Bear on our kids’ Principal and the parents whose kid has been bullying our son?”

Joy swamped him. If he was using ‘our’ like that then that meant he wasn’t mad, right? He nodded slowly. “Yes,” he said softly.

Castiel chuckled. “No, Sweetheart, I’m not mad.” He wrapped his fingers into his shirt and gently pulled him to him. “I’m anything but mad.” He put his forehead to his and murmured, “I’m proud of you for sticking up for yourself in there and I’m even more proud that I have you for my intended mate because no one but me has gone to bat for my kids like you did today.”

He wrapped his arms around his neck and the Alpha kissed him slowly just the way that Dean found himself really liking. It went from soft to passionate within moments. When the Alpha broke the kiss, they both lingered. Dean smiled. “I could really get used to those types of kisses.”

He smiled. “I hope you do.” He hugged him. “See you later.”

“Bye, Alpha,” he murmured.

Castiel kissed him goodbye and started to leave, but he stopped. He put cash into his hand. “If Ava aces her math test or even if Alex has a good day without being beat up, go celebrate.”

He nodded. “I promise.” He kissed him slow. “Have a good day, Alpha.”

“You too, Sweetheart.”

* * *

“Good morning, Diana.”

Diana Anderson smiled at her boss. “Good morning, Mr. Novak. You seem awfully chipper this morning.”

He smiled. “I have to admit I’m exceptionally more cheerful this morning, yes.” He had every reason to be happier everyday.

“Your dad would like to have a meeting with you and your brothers before you start your day.”

He nodded. “Okay. Tell them I’ll be about fifteen minutes late. I have to make a couple of phone calls.”

“Do you need my help?”

He shook his head. “This isn’t something you can do, but thank you.” He walked into his office and locked the door. He walked to his desk and booted his computer. As he waited for it to boot up, he picked up the phone and dialed Adina’s medical office. He smiled when his sister in law answered, “Hey, Holly.”

She smiled. “Hey, Castiel. Everything okay?”

“Everything is great. I’m calling to schedule an appointment for Dean.”

She nodded. “Okay…” she scanned through her schedule. “How about Friday at 2:30?”

“That would be great. Do you think we could do a whole checkup?”

“Is he for that?”

“He is. He wants to make sure everything is working properly and that it’s safe…”

She didn’t need to know anymore than that. She knew what he was saying. “Got it. I have it written in the notes for that day. Come in a few minutes before the appointment and we’ll get everything set up, okay?”

“Great. Thanks, Hol.”

“You’re welcome. You bringing him Sunday?”

“That’s the plan.”

She smiled. “Great. We’ll see you Sunday. Tell the kids we love them.”

“I will.” He hung up with his sister-in-law and dialed the number for Dr. Galloway. Alex’s orthopedic doctor. He confirmed his appointment and then gathered up this things for the meeting.

He walked into Michael’s office and apologized as he entered, “Sorry. I had to schedule an appointment with Adina for Dean and confirm Alex’s follow up appointment.”

James shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Your Omega and your children come first, Bud.”

“Shall we get started?” Raphael asked as he looked around.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the curb of the middle school and waited for his kids. He got out of the car when he seen them coming out the doors. He opened the backdoor for Alex. He smiled as Ava launched herself into his arms. He laughed. “Hi, Sweetheart.”

“Hi, Dean. I passed my math test.”

“Awesome!” He exclaimed with pride. He smiled at Alex. “Hey, Buddy.”

“Hi, Dean.” He sighed. “I don’t know what you or dad did but thanks.”

“You’re welcome, but what are we being thanked for?” he asked as he helped him into the seat.

“Whatever was said during your meeting with Mr. Parker and Mr. and Mrs. Chandler, it worked. He didn’t retaliate.”

“Awesome! That’s great, Buddy. I’m so happy.” He sighed. “I think we need to celebrate that.”

They exclaimed happily. “Where?” Alex asked.

“Um…do you guys know anywhere where we can celebrate?”

“There’s an ice cream place downtown,” Ava told him. She smiled. “They deliver too.” Her smile widened. “Grandpa Tony used to send Granddad sweets to the office.” She shrugged. “If you wanna send one to daddy anyway.”

“That definitely sounds like a plan,” he said and headed for downtown. “You’ll have to show me. I don’t know the town very well yet.”

They nodded. Alex pulled himself forward. “Okay. It felt good to just concentrate on school today and not worry about Lucas.”

Dean smiled. “Good. I’m glad. Just think after Friday you won’t have to worry about Hailey or any of this stupidity.”

“However, Brianna says that Hailey asked you to help because she likes you.”

He shrugged. “I don’t like her,” he admitted. “It takes me forever to get her attention so she concentrates on what I’m trying to help her with. She’s either too busy on Instagram or fixing her hair through the reflection in her phone.” He shook his head. “I don’t need that.”

He laughed softly. “Besides, nothing says you’ll be into a female anyway. Look at your grandparents or me and your dad.”

Ava smiled as she instructed him to park a couple business doors down. “So you like daddy?”

“Of course, I do. I wouldn’t be with him if I didn’t,” he answered.

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” Alex asked softly.

He looked through the rearview mirror at the boy and smiled. “I’m not going anywhere, Alex.” He sighed. He looked at them both. “Look, guys, I know the woman who brought you into this world was a world-class a-hole when it came to being a parent, but biologically speaking Omegas are maternal. Most of us want and need to be parents.” He squeezed Alex’s hand and brushed Ava’s soft hair out her eyes. “Tell you a secret?”

They nodded. He smiled. “I always wanted to be a parent. I just had to find the right Alpha to help my dream come true.” He sighed. “I know it’s not going to be instantaneous for you to think of me as your Omega-father, but I hope you do someday, because I already love you guys as if you’re my own.” He smiled at Alex. “If I didn’t I wouldn’t have went at Jason Chandler the way I did earlier today.”

Ava laughed softly as they got out of the car. Dean helped steady Alex as he got out of the car. He looked down at the boy. “You good?”

He nodded. “I’m good. Thank you.” He felt his heart flutter the same way it did when he thought of his dad. He knew what was happening, he was starting to love Dean the same way he loved his dad, but he didn’t dare show it too much, not until he knew for sure Dean was sticking around.

“You’re welcome, Big Guy.” They walked into the restaurant and walked to the counter.

“Hey, Charlie!” Ava said with a smile.

“Ava!” She exclaimed. She leaned on the counter and looked at them both. “Who is this?”

Without even thinking about what he was saying, Alex said, “This is our Omega-Parent, Dean. Dean, this is Charlie. She used to babysit us until her girlfriend bought this place.”

Dean felt a warm glow flow through him at Alex’s words. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she said with a smile. “So what can I get you guys?”

“Well, today we’re celebrating a really good day so it’s their choice.” He smiled. “Do you think you could send something to Castiel too?”

She nodded. She grabbed a piece of stationery and a pen and handed them to him. “Just write the message and we’ll have it delivered.”

“Awesome,” he said with a smile. “Which one of you wants to write your message first? Remember, we’re all going to write one.”

Ava took the pen from him and began writing. She smiled at Charlie as she passed the pen to her brother. “I’ll have some rainbow ice cream.”

She nodded. “Swirled or scooped.”

“Swirled,” she told him.

“Um…I’ll have a banana split sundae,” he said and wrote his message to dad.

Dean looked at the list of stuff and said, “For Cas could you get him a medium bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, please?”

She nodded. “Absolutely. What about you?”

“I’ll have a small cup of cookie dough,” he replied.

“Sounds good.” She punched everything in and said, “That’s $22.75.”

He nodded and handed her the money that Cas had given him earlier. She gave him his changed and began fulfilling the order. While she got their orders he wrote his own message. They walked out of the restaurant a few minutes later and headed back to the car, Dean was carrying his and Alex’s. They got him situated into the car and then he handed him the cup.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re very welcome, Buddy.” He shut the door for him and got into the driver’s seat. “So, um, your dad and I won’t be at dinner tonight. You’re going to be eating pizza with Joey.”

“You and dad are going out to dinner? Like a date?”

“Sort of,” he answered. “He wants to take me shopping. He thinks I need a cell phone and a laptop and other stuff.”

They laughed. “That should be fun,” Ava said hopeful.

“It will be,” he said. He had no doubt.

* * *

“Mr. Castiel Novak?”

“That’s me,” he said as he walked away from Lucifer with a smile. He looked at the delivery boy. He immediately knew who it was. “Hey, Garth. How’s it going?”

“It’s going well,” he said. “I have something for you.”

He held out the mint chocolate chip bowl. “It comes with a note.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed curiously. He saw the handwriting on the envelope and smiled. “Ava.”

He nodded. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

“Who is that from?” Lucifer asked as all 4 brothers gathered around him.

He opened the stationary and began reading:

**Hi, daddy.**

**Dean took us out to celebrate the really good day we had. Guess what?! I passed my math test! Thank you for helping me.**

**I love you,**

**Ava.**

**Hey, Dad,**

**I don’t know what you or Dean did today when you talked to Mr. Parker and the Chandlers, but Lucas didn’t retaliate and today was a really good day.**

**Thank you.**

**Hey, Alpha…**

**Took the kids out for ice cream to celebrate. We couldn’t celebrate without you, so enjoy.**

**PS: Is it wrong or weird that I miss you?**

He smiled. “It’s from Dean and the kids. They had a really good day today and they wanted me to celebrate.”

“That’s sweet,” Lucifer smiled.

Gabriel snickered. “Jealous, Luc?”

“Over what?” he asked. “The fact that my baby brother is finally getting laid?”

Castiel winced. It didn’t feel right that he said that. “Could we not refer to my relationship with my Omega as me getting laid, please? It feels weird.”

Michael smiled. “Sure, Baby Brother.” He took the lid off the ice cream and smiled. “Mint chocolate chip. Nice.”

“It’s to celebrate. It looks like Alex’s bully has stopped and Ava passed her math test.” He looked at his brothers and then walked into his office.

* * *

“Hey, Dean, can we ask you a question?” Alex asked.

“You can ask anything. What’s up?” he said as he filled the dishwasher.

“What are we going to do for daddy’s birthday?” Ava asked.

He straightened and looked at both kids. “When’s dad’s birthday again?”

“The eighteenth. So…Friday,” Alex answered.

“Your dad’s birthday is Friday?”

They nodded. Dean felt his heart thud in his chest. “Well, what do you think?”

“Um…well, we were thinking…could we go shopping for a present? Each of us gets him something?”

He smiled. “That sounds like a very good plan.” He heard the front door open and looked at them. “Shh. Not a word.” He smiled as he turned. The kids went for him.

Castiel greeted them and walked to Dean. He kissed his lips, then again. Dean deepened the kiss and then they broke apart and Dean sighed. “Welcome home,” he whispered.

“Thank you.”

“Hi, daddy! I got an A-minus on my test,” she told him with a big bright smile.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he hugged her. “That’s my girl. I’m really proud of you, Princess.” He looked down at Alex and saw his brace was off. “Where’s your brace?”

“In the family room. Dean said it was okay if I took it off while I was home.”

“It was starting to dig into his leg,” Dean said resting his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Okay. I was just curious. I thought he was being sneaky, but if you know…”

“I know. He knows if he’s going to climb the stairs to put it back on for structure as he climbs the stairs.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. Well…” he looked at Dean. “Come upstairs with me?”

“Yeah. There’s something I gotta show you anyway.”

“What’s that?” he asked as they walked out of the room.

“I did something today,” he said softly as they climbed the stairs.

When they walked into their room, Castiel closed the door behind them and he took his mouth. Dean moaned at first in surprise and then fell into the kiss with that same moan. He gasped softly when he felt the bed at the back of his knees. He broke the kiss long enough to lower himself to the bed.

Dean moaned as the Alpha’s tongue tangled with his and he pushed at the Alpha’s suit jacket. Cas sat up long enough to pull his jacket off. “I missed you,” Dean murmured.

“I missed you too,” he murmured against his neck and then licked the visible chord there.

Dean arched. “We should stop,” he murmured. “I really want you naked, but I wanted to wait until…”

Castiel nodded. “Right.” He kissed him again, deepening the kiss almost instantly. He rolled off him and sat him up. He kissed his lips. “What did you do today?”

He smiled and said, “I moved in here today!” he exclaimed excitedly. “All my stuff—not that I have a lot—is in here. We are officially sharing a room.”

Castiel growled softly and kissed him. “I love that.” He kissed him again.

Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “You’re amazing. I have never felt this good about being with an Alpha…like ever.”

He wrapped his arms around him tighter. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being receptive to affectionate gestures.” He sighed. “With Juliet I always thought there was something wrong with me because I wanted…”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “No, Alpha. There’s nothing wrong with you. And I love the fact that you’re affectionate. It’s like a complete one-eighty from what I’m used to and I thought I’d freak out over the change but I’m really enjoying it.” He sighed. “For our casual date how should I dress?”

“A good pair of jeans and a nice dress shirt is fine, Sweetheart.”

“Oh, I don’t…”

“Wanna borrow one of mine?” he asked.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t mind at all. We’ll pick you up a couple later.” He kissed his lips again. “We got an appointment at six, so we need to hurry, Baby.”

“Okay,” he said and walked into the closet. He found a dark blue, almost gray colored shirt. He held it up to himself and looked in the mirror. “What do you think?”

He looked at him through the mirror and wrapped his arms around his waist. “It’ll look great on you,” he murmured before kissing his neck and then sucked softly on his mating gland.

Dean groaned. “Oh, Jesus,” he murmured.

“I set up your doctor’s appointment.”

“When?”

“Friday at 2:30. Adina wants us to show up a few minutes before the appointment so we can fill out the necessary paperwork.”

He turned in his arms and said, “Come with me? Please. I know I could do it by myself but…”

“I had already taken that afternoon off. I thought you’d be a little nervous, so I let everyone at the office know I’ll be leaving at noon that day.”

He kissed him soundly on the mouth. “You’re amazing.” He sighed and hugged him. “I hope I never have to give you up.”

“Not planning on you going anywhere,” he murmured. “You’re mine and I’m never giving you back.”

Dean sighed contently. “That part that sucks is if we receive bad news while we’re there…being that it’s your birthday and all.”

He smiled and kissed him. “I wouldn’t worry about it. I have a feeling it’s not going to be as bad as you think.” He kissed him again. “Get dressed.”

He nodded and took his t-shirt off. Castiel started to change himself and said, “Can I ask you something without you freaking out or anything?”

“Depends,” he said. “What’s up?”

“Um…when we were getting intimate this morning I noticed and felt scars on your nipples…”

“Oh….” He murmured. “Um…Alistair,” he answered. “He was into sadistic practices. He enjoyed watching me suffer. If I cried or bleed, he got off on it.” He sighed. “The scars on my nipples or even my cock are from clamped electrodes.”

“He electrocuted you?”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. He liked to watch me writhe in pain. He literally got off on it.”

“That’s disgusting,” he murmured and kissed him softly. “Let's make a deal…no BDSM unless it’s like using handcuffs or something.”

Dean laughed softly and kissed him. “You’re a kinky bastard.”

He laughed and kissed him. “Is that too much like…?”

“No!” he said as he buttoned the shirt up. “Handcuffs or ties are good…as long as I can do it to you too.”

“Yes.” He changed into a pair of black jeans and a button-down shirt. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t ready to receive the same.”

He smirked and kissed him. He smoothed a hand down his shirt and turned to Cas. “Whatcha think?”

He smiled. “You look beautiful.” The doorbell rang and looked at Dean curiously. “Joey?”

“Maybe, but maybe not. I ordered pizza for dinner for the kids.” He smiled.

“Ahh…okay. Do you need more money?”

He shook his head. “I’m gonna use a coupon that was in the mail the other day. So it should be good.”

He smiled. “Okay, Sweetheart. I’ll be down.”

He nodded.

“DEAN! Pizza’s here!” Alex hollered up the stairs.

“I’m coming, Buddy.” He looked at Cas. “By the way, Ava introduced me as their Omega-Parent today.”

He smiled. “That’s great, Sweetheart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gives Dean's inner Omega the security it was craving...

About 15 minutes later, they were out the door and headed to their first destination. A few minutes later, Cas pulled into the County Clerk’s office. Dean looked at him curiously. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, I thought…that this would ease your mind a little bit,” he answered.

“What would?”

He took a deep breath and said, “You can tell me no if you don’t agree, but um, I thought I would legalize my Intent.”

“Your intent?” He remembered reading about the old-fashioned way of an Alpha declaring his intent so that not only would their families know his intentions, but it was usually to their family Alpha or any matchmaker that this Omega was taken. “You mean like they used to do in the old days?”

He nodded. “I thought in a way it would ease your mind about being sent back because once we walk in there and legalize my intent you’re here to stay, Dean. So, if for any reason you don’t—”

His words died as Dean kissed him. “I want to stay,” he told him passionately. “Nothing would make me happier than to be with you and the kids full time and not have to worry about any of it.”

He smiled and kissed him softly. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“But we would mate and everything, right?”

He nodded. “Yes. I fully intend to make you my Omega mate,” he replied. “But my Intent Declaration legalizes it so that hopefully that it eases your inner Omega and also lets everyone know that you’re mine. This way there’s no rush for us to mate until you’re ready.”

“Will I be able to change my name before then?”

He nodded, giving him a huge smile. “If you want to, yes.”

He nodded. “If we’re going to legalize our relationship then I’m going to think of us as married.” He shrugged. “And if we’re married then my name changes.”

“That sounds great,” he replied. “Ready?”

He nodded. “Let’s do this.”

They walked inside and Castiel smiled at the clerk at the desk. “Hi, Bela. We’re here to see Ms. Moseley.”

She nodded. “Hello, Mr. Novak.”

Dean watched as the woman eyed him suspiciously and then informed Ms. Moseley that they were waiting. They walked into the office area and they both sat down. Castiel smiled at the Clerk. “Missouri, this is my Intended Mate…my fiancé, Dean Winchester. Dean, baby, this is Missouri Moseley. She’s really good friends with my Papa Tony.”

He nodded and shook her hand. “Good to meet you, Ma’am.”

“You too, Sweetheart.” She looked at Castiel. “What can I do for you today?”

“We’re here to legalize my intent to make Dean my Omega.”

She nodded. “You are aware that doing so may make Dean start to think of your relationship as a romantic one.”

“It is a romantic one,” Cas told her. “I don’t intend on having another Omega but Dean.”

She nodded. She turned to get the forms they would need. “Do you intend on changing your name?”

He nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

She grabbed the name change form also. “Have you ever been mated before Dean?”

He shook his head. “No. I’ve been claimed, but not mated.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She looked at Castiel. “And your ex insisted that you not register your mating, right?”

He nodded. “Right. It made it easier for her to walk away and for our divorce that’s for sure.”

She nodded. “All right. Let’s get started.”

* * *

About a half an hour later, Dean and Castiel walked out of the Clerk’s office and headed to their car. Once there, Castiel put Dean up against the car and kissed him senseless. When he broke the kiss he whispered, “You’re mine now.” He caressed his cheek. “You’re all mine and there is no way anyone or anything will take you from me.”

He smiled and kissed him this time. “Don’t be upset when I tell you this, but uh…I have no idea what or how I’m supposed to feel right now. You’re the only Alpha who has ever wanted me like this. You’re the only one who has done anything like this for me, to help me feel comfortable, secure.”

“That’s okay, Baby. I’d do it all over again. To make you feel secure with us. We want to keep you and any way we have to make you feel that way we’ll do it.” He kissed him slowly. “I told you that you were important to us and I meant it.”

Dean smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He playfully slapped his ass. “Now get into the car. We got a few more stops to go.”

He smirked as he got into the car. “Yes, Alpha,” he said teasingly.

* * *

Cas pulled into a space up front at Southern Michigan Regional Bank and Dean looked at him curiously. “Wha…what are we doing here?”

“I’m going to put you on the bank account.”

His mouth dropped open in surprise. “You’re-you’re-you’re what?”

He laughed softly. “I’m going to put you on the bank account.”

He looked at the Alpha. “Why…why…why would…. why would you do that?”

“Because you’re my Omega,” he answered. He turned in his seat and looked at him. “Baby, we’re partners, right?”

He nodded. “Yes…”

“As partners that means we share everything from everyday routines, to a bed and even financial accounts.” He picked up his hand and kissed his fingers. “I want you to feel independent and that you don’t have to ask me for everything.” He smiled. “As long as you don’t go on a shopping spree every day you’ll be fine, and we won’t be having a conversation about what you’re spending.”

“Well, I’m not going to hide from you that I ran to the store or something,” he answered.

“I know, Sweetheart.” He smiled. “That’s not the reason I’m doing this. I’m doing this to show you that we’re partners. That this isn’t the typical relationship you’re used to. I don’t need to know every single penny you spend as long as you don’t go crazy.” He smiled and caressed his cheek. “This way if you plan on taking the kids somewhere then you won’t have to ask me.”

He smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He slipped out of the SUV and walked around.

Cas held out his hand and Dean took it. They walked into the building and Cas smiled at the bank manager and teller that were staying over for them to do this now. “Thank you for waiting, Jonathan. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Castiel.” He smiled at him as he said, “Maggie will help you with whatever you need.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said again and shook his hand. He walked to the counter with Dean and smiled at Maggie. “Hello, Maggie. Thank you for staying over and doing this.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Novak,” she smiled. “What can I help you with tonight?”

“I’d like to put my Omega and fiancé on my bank account.”

She straightened, blinking at him in surprise. “Sir?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Of course not, Mr. Novak. It’s just…I don’t usually hear Alphas say that. I think the only other Omegas that I know who have shared accounts with their Alphas are your brothers and parents.”

He nodded. “And now me.” He felt Dean’s fingers cuff his arm and he smiled and kissed his hair. He handed her the bank account card and his license. “Baby, do you have your license?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said and pulled his wallet out. He showed it to her. “Do you have the Omega card that we got so that my new name will be on the account?”

He nodded. He showed her the new Alpha Intent Card which had Dean’s new last name on it. But it showed everyone his intent along with Dean’s intentions to be a Novak when everything happens. She nodded and began setting Dean up with the information provided. “Do you want him to have a debit card with the credit card logo or just a debit card?”

“A debit/credit card is perfect,” he told her. “I’d also like to take out some money until his new card comes in.”

She nodded. “Absolutely.” She looked at Dean. “Can you sign your name?”

“Yes,” he answered, holding tightly to Cas’ hand.

“All right. So it’ll be about five to seven business days until he gets his card. How much money do you want him to have?”

“Do you need gas?”

He nodded. “The kids wanted me to take them to the store for your birthday too, plus there’s stuff I wanted to get.” He was trying to keep it a surprise what he was planning.

“So…five, six hundred?”

“Um…that should be fine,” he said a little surprised.

Castiel kissed his hand and told the clerk what he wanted.

* * *

When all was said and done, Cas pulled out $800 dollars just in case, he said. ‘Just in case you need it.’ Dean wasn’t entirely sure what that ‘just in case’ moment was. He looked at Castiel. “Um…not to sound ungrateful or anything, but um…can we afford you giving me this much money?”

“Yes, Sweetheart.” He kissed the inside of his hand as he headed for the shopping district of Arcadia. He pulled into the Arcadia Springs Mall and parked at the Best Buy section of the mall. “That money I gave you was about two days of a paycheck.”

“Would it be okay to ask how much you make a year?”

“It’s fine,” he smiled. It was adorable that he was worried. “Dean, Baby, do you know how much was in the account before she gave you that money?”

He shook his head. “It’s not my place to notice.”

“Yes, it is. There’s almost three million,” he answered. “Just in the everyday bank account. That’s not to mention the savings account.” He kissed his hand. “So it’s not going to break us that you have money in your wallet, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay. I just didn’t…”

“I know, Baby and it’s adorable that you worry about that stuff, but honestly if I couldn’t afford to take care of you, you wouldn’t be here.” He kissed him slowly. “You’re my Omega and it’s my job to take care of you, just like it’s your job to take care of me and the kids.”

Dean smiled and kissed his lips. “So what else do we have to get?”

“Why? You getting tired?” He asked as they got out of the vehicle and walked toward the entrance. He took his hand.

“No. Hungry and I’m just curious.” Truthfully, him pampering him like this was making him extremely horny.

“A few more stops. Dinner is one of them.” He put an arm around his waist and kissed his hair. That’s when he smelled the spiced scent of arousal. He hummed. “Someone likes to be pampered.”

“I do actually,” he admitted. “I thought it would make me feel awkward, but other than the teller I like it so far.”

“Good,” he said. “I want you to feel comfortable when I want to pamper you.”

They walked into the vestibule of the entrance and Dean heard a weird sound and looked to his left to see a female Omega being fucked against the wall by an Alpha. “Oh…” he whispered.

“It’s okay, Baby,” he murmured as the girl began screaming in ecstasy. “With the kids I usually enter from the Kids Gap store, which is down that way. At that entrance there’s usually a guard standing there watching for things like that.”

“I had heard that some places allow that, but I didn’t think…”

“Normally, Arcadia doesn’t allow it publicly, but if you time it exactly right you can usually get away with it. If it’s happening in your car there’s nothing the cops can do.”

“So we can have sex in our car outside and there’s nothing anyone can do?”

“That’s right.”

“How about our house?”

He nodded. “There too. We could actually have sex on our front porch and there’s nothing anyone could do about it.” He looked at him curiously as he pulled him outside of the store. “Come on, let’s get you fed.”

They stopped in the center of the food court and Dean looked at all the restaurants. He looked at Cas. “A&W.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” They went to the end of the line. There were quite a few people standing in front of them. Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered into his ear, “Would sex in public be something you’d want to try?”

“Not like they were doing,” he admitted. “But in our car, yeah.” He wrapped his arms around his neck from behind as he whispered, “I’ve always had a fantasy of being so overcome with…” his voice trailed off, “…that it happens on the side of the road in a heated frenzy.”

He kissed his shoulder, then his neck. “My little Omega has a wild side, huh?”

He shrugged. “With the right Alpha…”

“Well, when you feel like it’s okay after your appointment, we’ll have to test out your fantasy.”

He smiled and kissed him. “That sounds fun, but not for our first time.”

“No, Baby…”

Feeling a little brave, he dropped his arms from around his neck and moved them behind him and felt the bulge in his pants. He squeezed a little as he said, “You never know you may get lucky on your birthday,” he said the last part and gave a long gentle squeeze.

Not giving it much thought, Cas wrapped his lips around Dean’s mating gland and sucked. Dean’s breath hitched as he bit his lip. In almost an instant, Dean felt the orgasm starting to climb. “Cas, y-y-y-you-you-you have to stop,” he murmured. “Please.”

Just as he requested, he lifted his mouth and kissed the spot. “So what do you and the kids got planned for my birthday?”

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. With him playing with him like he was he was for sure thinking Cas would have pulled ‘I’m your Alpha’ like the others had. He smiled as he lifted his hands. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to totally trust him after all. “That isn’t for you to find out yet,” he said and stepped up in line as he put his hands around Cas’ arms.

“Okay,” he said and kissed his neck again. “We’re going to the T-Mobile-Metro store after we eat.”

He nodded. “Okay. Sounds good. What for?”

“Your cell phone. I have a family account with me and the kids. It won’t cost much more to add you to it. Then when we get home I’ll program everyone’s name and number into your phone, okay?”

He nodded and sighed. Most people disregarded the freedom that they had with the usual stuff—cell phones, laptops, cars. It all gave everyone a since of independence that not many Omegas could say they had ever had. And at one time he was one of those Omegas, but not anymore. He couldn’t believe it, he was moments away from having that freedom, having that independence. “Does your Omega father have a cell phone?”

He nodded. “He does,” he replied. “He has a desktop computer, a tablet, a laptop and they’re all connected to the internet.” He bent his head down as he whispered, “Dad and Pop sometimes have cam sex.”

“Cam sex?”

He nodded. “If Pop knows that dad’s stressing out, he’ll call him on video chat and they’ll get each other off.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, realizing what he meant. “Wow…and your dad likes it?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He loves it. With Dad and Papa, dad usually lets Pop be in charge of when and where and how often.”

He laughed. “Really?”

Castiel nodded. “Very true.”

“Wow. Most Alphas I’ve met had to control that portion of the relationship.”

He shook his head. “Not in our family. You’ll find on Sunday that the Omegas in our family are in charge of most aspects of their life with my brothers and my dad.”

He smiled and held onto his Alpha. He looked at the menu. “Can I get a cheeseburger?”

“You can get anything you want.”

Dean smiled at the cashier. “I’ll have a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, barbecue sauce and a chocolate shake.”

The woman behind the counter nodded. “Absolutely. What about you, sir?” she asked Castiel.

“I’ll take a hotdog, onion rings and a strawberry shake.”

At about 9:30, the mall was calling and the Alpha was a couple of thousands of dollars lighter. Dean and Cas loaded the bags into the back of the SUV and Dean pulled on the Alpha’s shirt. “Thank you,” he said and kissed him.

“You’re welcome,” he replied and held out the bag from the Cheesecake Factory that they had picked up. “We’re eating this later.”

He smiled. “In bed?”

“Absolutely,” he said. They got into the SUV and Cas headed home.

* * *

Castiel pulled the SUV into the garage next to Dean’s car and they both got out. They grabbed all the bags and headed inside. When they entered the house they heard the commotion from the family room.

“Oh! Go, Alex! Go!”

“No!” came another voice. “Alex, swerve around that!”

Dean looked at his Alpha curiously and they walked into the room to see Joey and Alex playing a racing game on the PS4. While Ava and a kid that Dean didn’t know were cheering on the respective players. “What are we playing?”

Ava’s head whipped around and her face lit up. “Dean! Daddy!” she got up and raced to them. She wrapped her arms around Cas’ waist. “Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, Baby.” He smiled at the other boy in the room. “Hi, Deacon.”

Ava and Alex moved to Dean and hugged him.

“Hi, Castiel.” The young Omega bowed his head. “I should prob—”

“No, Deak, stay,” Joey said softly. He looked at his Uncle. “I’m sorry. We went and picked him up at the used bookstore he works at.”

“Oh, he got the job?” Cas asked.

Joey looked up at him. “Dad didn’t tell you?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Yep, he did. He won’t make as much as me, but we talked about it and it gives him spending money.” He paused the game and looked at Ava. “Wanna play?”

“I’m not very good—”

“The only way to get good is to play, Ave,” he told his cousin. “Play. It’s fun.” He passed it to her and looked up at Castiel. “I was going to give you an update on everything. We found out that his father has an arrangement in the works, so I legalized my Intent this morning, despite what his father wanted. So even if he tries to push he can’t.”

“That’s great, Joey!” Castiel smiled and hugged his nephew around the shoulders. “I’m proud of you for fighting for what you want.” He put a hand on Dean’s lower back. “Well, um…Alex, pause the game.” He looked at Dean and then the others. “You’re the first ones to know this, but um…I also legalized my Intent.”

“He’s staying?” Alex asked.

“He’s staying,” he confirmed and nodded.

“Yes!” both kids exclaimed. Alex pumped his arms from his place on the couch and Ava jumped up and down. As jumped, she launched herself into Dean’s arms. He caught her in mid-air and held her tight. “Yay!” She looked at her brother. “Told you that dad liked him.”

Castiel laughed. “Do I want to know what that’s about?”

Joey smiled. “Alex was questioning whether you liked Dean the way you liked Juliet.”

“Oh,” Cas muttered. “Um…” he looked at Dean and then his children.

Joey smiled at his uncle. “Deak and I are going to go.” He stood and hugged Cas. “See you guys at dinner this weekend.” He hugged him again. “Love you.”

Castiel smiled. “Love you guys too.” He waited until they were at the door. “Joe, text me when you get home, okay?”

“Promise.”

Castiel walked around and sat between the twins. “I’m going to be totally honest with you guys, okay?”

“You’ve always been honest when it came to her,” Ava mused.

“Right. And I don’t plan on keeping anything about her from you.” He exhaled. “The thing is, Juliet and I…we weren’t a very good fit.”

“We know that, dad,” Alex told him. “Or you wouldn’t be divorced.”

“Right. Well, um…” he sighed. He tried again. “The thing is what I feel for Dean doesn’t even come close to what I felt for Juliet in a good way.” He looked at Dean and then the kids. “Mine and Dean’s relationship is a complete one-eighty from the relationship that I had with Juliet. Not only because we’re friends, but because my feelings for him are different.” He kissed the tops of their heads.

Alex sighed. “I was just worried if it was like her would he leave like she did?”

Dean walked around the couch and sat down next to the boy. “No,” he said confidently. “Your dad’s been totally honest with me about his relationship with her and I can promise you that the only way I would ever leave you is when I’m like hundred and thirty years old and it’s out of my hands.” He sighed. “The thing is, buddy, I like being with you guys. I know you and I got off on the wrong foot, but I love you guys. It’s only been a few days but you two have made it really hard to not love you. You’re two amazing kids and I feel immensely proud to even be your Omega-Parent. I may not have given birth to you but you’re my kids. That doesn’t mean you have to call me anything but Dean. I’d never force you to do that, but if I ever get the privilege of being called ‘dad’ by either of you then it’d make me very happy.”

Ava smiled and looked at Dean. “You wouldn’t be dad.”

“Wha…what?”

“Ava—”

“Let me finish,” she said and moved to the coffee table. “You’d be Papa. Just like dad calls Grandpa Tony.”

Alex smiled. “Ava’s right. You’re our Omega-Father, so you’d be Papa. I don’t know when it’ll happen—”

“It doesn’t have to happen,” Dean tried to assure him, easing the pressure.

“But it will,” he vowed. He sighed. “She may have given birth to us, but she has never done even an iota of what you’ve done for us in the short time you’ve been here.” He turned to Dean and saw the tears welling in his eyes. He smiled and looked at his sister. “Did you hear what he did with dad when they talked to the Chandlers?”

“No,” Ava said.

“According to what Mrs. Baker told me when I went in to drop off my excuse note for my appointment next Wednesday, he said to Mr. Chandler and I quote, ‘If your child harms mine again I’ll be making your life a living hell.” He smiled. “And I think that there was a threat about going to the school board in there too.” He looked back at Dean. “No one has claimed us like that and it means a lot. A lot more than I’ll ever be able to tell you, so I can promise that it will happen.”

He smiled and hugged the boy. “Thank you,” he whispered into his hair.

* * *

Dean and Cas climbed into bed that night at about 11pm. Dean sighed. “I know being in a relationship with you I gain your kids, but did I just…?”

The Alpha laughed softly. The Omega wasn’t trying to wrap his head around what just happened downstairs. “What happened was that our children were trying to reassure their Papa that he is their Papa, but he may not hear that title for a little while yet.” He kissed his head as he said, “They’re yours just as much as they’re mine.”

They laid in bed and Dean curled into him and Cas wrapped his arms around him. “So, I’m going to be taking the kids out tomorrow to get your birthday stuff.” He smiled. “One thing I can tell you that will happen is that I’m inviting the family over to celebrate with us. I’m going to cook dinner and make a cake too.” He looked up at him. “But that’s all you’re getting from me.”

He laughed softly and kissed him. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.” He caressed his fingers up and down his shoulder and arm. “You know besides my dads, you’re the only one who has ever celebrated my birthday like this.”

He smiled and kissed him. “Good. Then if you like it it’ll become our own tradition.”

“Tradition huh?”

“Well we gotta find reasons for the kids to come home to hang out with us when they get older.”

He laughed softly and kissed him. “Besides, Alex and Ava, how many kids do you want?”

“Well, I originally wanted at least four, but…since I have gained two kids, I’d say…at least two.”

Castiel smiled and caressed him still. “Four sounds good.”

“Really? From us or altogether?”

“Four from us, so that’d be six altogether.” He smiled. “What do you think?”

His heart thundered in his chest with excitement. Now he had a reason to really hope that everything came out okay with his appointment because he so wanted kids with this man. “That’d be amazing.” He sighed. “I hope that everything comes out on Friday.”

“I’m sure everything’s fine, Sweetheart.”

Dean hoped so because he had a really bright future to look forward to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cas' Birthday...And Dean's doctor's appointment...
> 
> Dean wants to start Cas' birthday off with a bang, but...his insecurities come creeping up...
> 
> Cas' Papa Tony comes to ease some of Dean's anxiety and help him with the food for Cas' birthday...
> 
> Dean gets news...and he's not entirely sure he likes his sister-in-law. 
> 
> (Holly is how cold Juliet was about children and sex)

**-Friday, September 18…**

The sound of Castiel’s alarm clock screaming jerked Dean out of his sleep. He groaned and rolled to turn it off. He stretched and looked at his Alpha. Today was Castiel’s 35th birthday and Dean was both excited and nervous for what he had planned. Most of his nerves had to do with the appointment that afternoon, but he was also nervous about whether Cas’ dads would actually like him. Pushing the covers back, Dean rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

After taking care of his usual morning urgings, he found himself having another. One that was baser in their needs and they had everything to do with the Alpha that was just starting to awaken. He smiled as the idea formed in his mind. He climbed on the bed and pushed the covers back. He had never actually done this before, but it couldn’t actually be that hard, right?

What’s the worst that could happen?

_You find out as you’re falling in love with him that the others were right and you really do suck at this. Why even try?_

Sadness settled in him and he felt the tickle of tears beginning to form. It would destroy him if Cas found out he sucked in bed and never touched him again. His anguish almost overcame his control and he pushed off the bed. He rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He slid down the door, pulled his legs to his chest, tucked his fist against his mouth and sobbed quietly.

Castiel became fully awake at the scent of sadness coming from his Omega. He opened his eyes and looked around. “Dean? Baby?”

“I’ll-I’ll…I’ll be right out, Cas.”

Something told him that something was wrong and he stood. He walked to the bathroom door and tapped the door. “Dean? Baby?”

“I said I’d be right out, Cas.”

He heard the emotion in his voice and went to his knees at the door. “Dean, what’s wrong, Baby?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said through the door, sniffling.

Castiel put his hand to the door and said, “Baby, if something’s wrong I can’t fix it until you tell me what’s wrong?”

From his side of the door, he wiped his tears and sighed. “I don’t know if you can fix it.” He opened the door a little. “I…I wanted to give you a birthday surprise, something I’ve been thinking about, but my insecurities snuck up on me.” He sighed.

“Insecurities about what, Baby?”

He sighed, resting his head gently against the door. “About if I’d actually be any good at it. All I’ve ever wanted is to make you happy, to satisfy you. The others have always told me I suck, that I couldn’t satisfy them.” He paused. “I really, really like you, Cas. In fact, I think I’m falling in love with you, so if you said anything like they said I think it would destroy me.”

Despair tore at his heart. “Dean, please, open the door.”

After a couple of minutes of silence and the door softly creaked open. Castiel opened his arms to him and said, “Come here, baby, please.”

Dean moved to him and Castiel wrapped his arms around him. “I could never say anything like that to you,” he murmured. “You’re my Omega…my baby…it would destroy me to know that I caused you this kind of pain.”

He exhaled. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Dean, baby…you have nothing to apologize for.” He tilted his chin up so that they were looking at each other. He pressed his lips to his and Dean moaned. He broke the kiss and looked at down at the Omega. “How about this…take a shower with me?”

Dean looked at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay,” he replied. “It would make me feel very happy…and it is my birthday,” he teased.

Dean laughed and stood. He pulled the Alpha to his feet. “Well, since you put it that way…”

Castiel took his face in his hands and kissed him slowly. “Good morning,” he whispered.

Dean smiled. “Good morning.”

They walked into the bathroom and Castiel got the shower ready. He turned to Dean. “May I undress you?”

He nodded as Castiel moved behind him. Dean shivered, not from the cool air that was now hitting his skin but from the sensations coursing through him as the Alpha pressed his lips into his skin. As he worked the t-shirt over his torso he pressed his lips over the skin he exposed. He closed his eyes letting the sensations take him. “That feels good…”

“Good,” he murmured and pulled the t-shirt over his head. He kissed his shoulders and moved further down his back again. He smoothed his hands over his skin and felt the raised scars. He dropped his hands to his pants and tugged in one quick tug. The light, flowy fabric drifted to his ankles. He tilted his head and whispered, “Have you ever had a handjob, Mr. Novak?”

His breath shuddered out as Cas caressed his belly. “N-N-N-No…”

He growled softly and this time instead of it freaking Dean out, it made his belly knot with lust. Castiel slid in front of him and smiled. He kissed him nice and slow, taking his mouth again and again and again. Dean gasped as Cas went to his knees. “Cas?”

“Relax, Sweetheart,” he murmured and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his thigh, swirling his tongue.

“Oh, Jesus…” he murmured as desire slammed into him. He gripped the sink as the Alpha did the same to the other thigh. He hummed in approval.

Castiel smiled as he looked at the cock that was beginning to rise to attention. The spiced scent of the Omega’s arousal swirled around him and he kept his growl in check. “When we get the green light like I think we will I want to give you a blowjob.” Daring to chance it, he took the tip of his tongue and licked the underside of Dean’s cock.

Overwhelmed by sensation, Dean fell back into the vanity in the bathroom. “Oh, holy shit…”

As tempting as it was to suck him off, Castiel kept to his word and took the Omega in his hand. “Oh, Dean, you feel amazing.”

“C-C-C-Cas…” he stuttered out as the Alpha began to slowly pump him.

The Alpha spread him apart as the pumping sped up more and more. Castiel listened as Dean’s pants and moans got louder and louder. He looked down at his thighs and saw them glistening with te Slick that slid from the Omega’s hole. “Oh, Baby…you’re getting so wet…”

“Only you,” he muttered as he groaned long and hard.

“Will you come for me?”

“Yes, Alpha…” he moaned as the Alpha’s strokes went faster and faster. “Oh, God…Cas! I’m…” Seconds later, the bathroom filled with the sound of the Omega’s orgasm as he came all over Cas’ face and neck. “Oh, Jesus…” he panted, shaking from the overwhelmingness of the orgasm. “I have never…it’s never…”

He watched as the slick slid down the Omega’s thighs and dipped his head between his legs and licked. Dean jerked in surprise and oversensitivity from the mind-blowing orgasm. “Cas!”

“I got you, Baby,” he whispered. “I’m just gonna clean you up.”

Dean felt the 2nd orgasm seconds before it crashed into him as the Alpha hummed against his thighs. And this time his orgasm was louder as he fell back on the vanity and let it take over this time. “Oh, shit…” he lifted a shaky hand and tilted his head up. He pulled him to his feet and kissed him, ravishing his mouth.

Dean tasted himself on the man’s tongue and moaned. His hands dropped to the Alpha’s pants and he pushed them down. He pulled the shirt up over his head and he backed him into the shower. “I’ve decided—” kiss “—something when it comes back that I’m healthy—(kiss)…”

“What’s that?” he gasped as Dean licked down the chord in his neck.

“I wanna have sex with you,” he admitted. He kissed down his chest and started to go to his knees, but Cas stopped him. “Wha…?”

“You don’t have to…”

“I know,” he said and kissed him. “But I want to.” He went to his knees, put a hand behind him and slicked up his hand. He stroked the Alpha with it and Cas groaned loudly. Dean saw the precum leak from the tip and darted his tongue out catching the salty liquid on his tongue. “Mmm,” he moaned and took him into his hand. “You taste good, Alpha.”

He wrapped his lips around the tip of him and heard Cas groan. With his lips still around the tip, he swirled his tongue around and the Alpha cried out. Feeling a little bit more confident, Dean slid his mouth down and came back up, making a popping sound when he came back up.

As the Omega took him back into his mouth and began working him, Cas found his fingers going into the Omega’s hair and he moaned. “Jesus, Baby…that feels amazing.” He felt gusts of desire shook him as the Omega worked him. He had never felt anything like this before. Again the last time someone went down on him like this was 20 years ago. He didn’t remember that moment feeling anything like this.

This was much more than passion that he felt for this Omega. He felt his climax climbing to the surface and moaned. “Oh, God, Dean…I’m close, baby.”

Dean stopped sucking on him as he said, “Come in my mouth,” he panted. “I want you to.” He put his lips around him again and snaked his hands around and cupped the man’s ass cheeks, pushing him further down.

Feeling the Omega’s warm wet mouth deep throat him seemed to be all it took for Cas to climax and he came on a cry of Dean’s name, releasing into the back of his throat. He heard the gurgle and gently eased himself out of the Omega’s mouth. He watched as Dean swallowed and he kissed him. “That was wonderful, Sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms around him.

Dean smiled. “Happy Birthday,” he murmured and claimed his mouth passionately.

They broke the kiss and Cas held him. “Thank you. We should probably hurry up. The kids will be getting up in a little while and Alex likes taking a shower before school.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He smiled. “Do you realize that this is the first time I’ve ever taken a shower with an Alpha?”

“I can believe that after what you’ve told me about the others. If you want this could be our thing. Just like eating sweets at midnight.”

Dean smiled. “After morning sex?” he asked, hopeful.

He laughed softly and kissed him. “Sure.”

Dean squirted some soap onto the sponge that was hanging on the shower hook. “Can I ask you something?”

“We’re standing here naked, sharing a shower and a sponge, I think at this point you can ask me anything.”

He smiled. “Do you think it’s true what they say about knotting before sleep?”

“Remind me again what they say?” he asked as he started to shampoo Dean’s hair.

“That it eases tensions of the day and it helps the Alpha sleep.”

“Well…” he thought about it for a moment as he said gently, “Tilt your head back, Baby.”

“I can wash my own hair, Alpha.”

“I know, but I want to. Sue me.” He kissed him. “To answer your question, yes, I believe it, but I also believe that it can work for you too—the Omega. Not just me. It bothers me when those studies are only Alpha sided like that.” They continued to wash each other as Cas said, “I always thought it would be nice—help build our connection—if we make love in the morning and at night.” He caressed his cheek. “What do you think?”

Dean smiled, his heart thundering in his chest. They were so in sync with each other sometimes. “That’s actually where I was heading with the questioning.” His smile widened. “I was going to suggest us making love before you leave for work and at night before we fall asleep. I’ve always wondered what it would feel like, you know? To be that connected to someone, not just physically but on an emotional level.”

“Have you ever been knotted?”

“Not by a human Alpha’s knot,” he admitted. “Usually they used the toys that I kept for my Heat and…”

“Okay, Baby, shh,” he soothed. He rinsed them both off and they stepped out of the shower. He held him. “It’s okay. “I was just wondering.” He kissed his hair. “Come on. Let’s get dressed.”

* * *

After Dean got Castiel and the kids off for the day, he cleaned up the kitchen and then swiped his phone and went through his contacts until he found ‘Anthony’. He punched the contact and it immediately started to dial.

“Hello?”

After a few minutes and few ‘hellos’ from Cas’ Omega-Father Dean finally spoke, “Hi, um, Mr. Novak?”

“Yes,” he said gently. “Who is this?”

“It’s Dean. Um…I’m Castiel’s Omega?” He closed his eyes and prayed that his Alpha talked about him at least.

“Oh! Right, sorry. I forgot that he said that he was getting you a cell phone. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, um…the reason why I’m calling is because today is Cas’ birthday as you well know, and I was thinking of having everyone over for a family birthday dinner. Are you and James free?”

“We are,” he said with a smile. The young Omega sounded sweet and extremely nervous. “Um…can I help with anything?” Tony heard the sigh of relief at his offer and knew he really wanted to do this, but he was feeling overwhelmed. He smiled. “I’ll be right over, Sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Mr. Novak.”

He smiled. “Don’t mention it. We’re family, Dean.” Before he hung up he said, “And by the way it’s Tony.”

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Tony Novak walked through the front door. “Dean?”

“I’m in the kitchen!” he called out. Dean looked up from the cookbook he was looking at and saw the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen—well, besides his own Alpha—walk into the kitchen. He looked almost identical to Cas. “Oh, wow…”

Tony smiled. “What?”

“Cas looks like you.”

He nodded. “That he does. Except for the eyes and the smile. Those are my Jimmy’s. Whatcha thinkin’ for this dinner?”

“I have no idea,” he muttered. “I’m a good cook. The kids and Cas like my cooking, but for some reason I can’t seem to figure out if any of this is appropriate…”

Tony smiled. “Oh, Sweetheart, you’re overthinking this, just a tad.” He walked over and closed the cookbook. “The thing is about my boys is that they’ll generally eat just about anything you put in front of them.” He smiled with pride and more love than he had ever seen an Omega feel for his children. “So there’s no need to freak out what to feed them.” He smiled and kissed his hair. “I know you want to make a good first impression, but the thing is with my family effort shows more than trying to be perfect.” He smiled. “I got the perfect recipe. Grab the crockpot.”

Dean turned and walked into the pantry. “What are you gonna make?”

“One of my baby boy’s favorites—Crockpot ravioli lasagna.”

Dean smiled. “That sounds easy.”

“It generally is,” he said. “Which my Nonna would kill me if she ever found out that I combined two different recipes to make this thing. So let’s not tell her.”

Dean laughed. “Good idea. Wouldn’t want to be cursed by Nonna. Is that grandma in Italian?”

He nodded. “It is,” he confirmed. He hugged him at the shoulders. “All right. Let’s get this moving.”

* * *

Tony smiled as the second layer of the cake they were going to make came out of the oven. “That should be good for us.”

“You think so?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Um…daughters-in-law don’t eat much sweets.”

Dean winced. “I do,” he admitted. “Especially lately.”

“Why?” he laughed.

“Cas and I have gotten into a routine of eating something sweet over talking about stuff.”

Tony smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. “You and James did an amazing job with him.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Castiel’s always made it easy to raise him. He may have had a rebellious nature but when it came to us telling him not to do something he listened…unless Gabriel talked him into something.”

He laughed. “He’s told me stories about the few times he was grounded for listening to him.”

He nodded. “Just so you know, you’re not the only Omega who has come from an Omega Placement Agency.”

He nodded. “I know. Cas told me about Anaya.”

Tony smiled. “Besides her.” He raised his hand.

“You too?!” he asked a little shocked. “The way Cas talks about you and James I thought you had come together…”

He shook his head. “Nope.” He sighed. “Jimmy needed an Omega before his grandfather…Yuri arranged for him to marry ‘a nice Russian girl’.” He smiled as he thought of that time. “Jimmy was my fifth Alpha and I thought for sure it was going to end up like the others. Especially after Yuri and Dimitri had met me.” He exhaled. “I’m not exactly the ideal Omega for someone of Jimmy’s status.” He shrugged. “So I didn’t have very high expectations for us.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. This one was just like him. “I know that feeling.” He sighed. “Cas is my seventh.”

He nodded. “I totally know what you’re going through. When Jimmy started being nice to me and started treating me the way that I had always read that Omegas should be treated I thought for sure I was going to be beaten or something. I mean, why was he being so nice to me? It didn’t make any sense to me. There had to be an ulterior motive.”

Dean nodded as he dipped his forefinger into the batter. “Exactly. Then you feel like crap for even thinking like that when he finds out.”

Tony nodded. “Right.” He sighed. “He tells me to this day that he was beginning to wonder where the description from Mrs. Corrigan came from considering that he hadn’t seen the firecracker yet.”

“He actually wanted to see it?”

He nodded. “That was the entire reason, besides my looks that he picked me. He didn’t want a “submissive” Omega. Truthfully, Jimmy’s always disliked the submissive ones. He wanted one that would stand up to him when they believed he was being unfair.”

“So, what made you flip the switch?”

“What makes you think I did?”

“Because Cas says that you and James argue.” He smiled as he sat the bowl into the sink. “The submissive Omegas would never even dream of arguing with their Alphas. It’s Blasphemy.”

Tony laughed. “Right.” He sipped his tea. “Well, it actually has a lot to do with when I met his family.”

Dean’s stomach dropped. “Wha…what happened?”

“His brother Mikhail, felt me up.”

“Oh, God…that’s like my worst nightmare.”

He nodded. “It was pretty bad. However, he reached around and grabbed my cock and I panicked…I’d been basically raped repeatedly by most of the other Alphas and/or their family members that I didn’t expect Jimmy to do anything, so I turned on the guy and I punched him.”

“No!” he exclaimed, laughing in disbelief.

“Truth,” he said. “When James came in with his dad and grandfather he seen Mikhail slap me across the face. I thought for sure that he was going to side with his brother.” He shrugged. “He’s family. I was just the Omega bitch he acquired.” He sighed. “I thought this would be the moment where the script was going to be flipped and the abuse was going to start.”

His heart and belly sank with dread. He was basically word for word saying what Dean was afraid of happening to him with Cas. “Wha…wha…what happened?”

“He looked at me and asked, ‘what happened’ and I didn’t know if I should say anything. I mean, this guy had just hit me and Jimmy hadn’t done anything so do I make it worse by admitting that I hit him?” He sighed. He still remembered the fear then in that moment. “Then Mik shot off his mouth and I seemed to have snapped. That’s when the firecracker that Jimmy had heard about came out. However, for me I was thinking if I was going to be abused then it was going to happen with me fighting because dammit this wasn’t my fault. I was in the kitchen minding my own business, he came in and felt me up.”

“Right. I would have done the same thing, which would have had me being sent back almost instantly.”

“Right. Well, because I was so fired up Jimmy had to take me out of the room and he brought me upstairs to our room.” He sighed. “I remember firing off on him saying, ‘if you’re going to send me back or start finally abusing me then damn it I was going to tell him what happened first.’”

His chest tightened as his stomach knotted. Again, his worst nightmare. “What did he do?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I ranted, screamed and even sobbed and he just stood there listening.” He paused, rubbing his forehead. “I thought maybe he was one of those silently angry Alphas. You know the type, right?”

He nodded. “The ones that are deathly quiet and don’t say anything then they just act.”

“Right,” he agreed. “But Jimmy didn’t. When I finished and stopped crying, he looked at me and asked, ‘are you finished’?”

“That’s it?”

He nodded. “That was it. I remember almost starting to cry again as I nodded my head and telling him I was finished. And then I told him as a way to defend myself “I told you I wasn’t very good with meeting family” and he said, “I remember”.” He sighed. “I thought for sure this was the moment he was going to tell me to pack up and get the hell out of his house. I mean, who would want an Omega who just punched his older brother for being a chauvinistic asshole?”

“Right. Well, it had to of worked out, right?”

“It did,” he smiled. “He actually hugged me.” He sighed. “I remember when I finally calmed down is when I realized it.”

“What?”

“He was turned on by my temper.”

“What?”

He nodded. “I know. I was shocked too. I thought he had lost his damn mind. I remember saying, “I just acted very un-Omega like and yet you’re turned on by that?”

He laughed. “Do I want to know what happened?”

“We didn’t have sex…until later that night. However, he told me that the reason why he picked me was because I would stand up to his family and their ugly views of Omegas, especially male Omegas. Later that night, we mated and he did the most surprising thing I’d ever known an Alpha to do.”

“What?”

“He let me bite him and we registered our mating.” He sighed. “Then he took it even a step further. He put me on everything. The homes we had, the cars, the bank accounts. Here I was fully independent and mated. I never had to worry about him raising his hand to me ever and I could get as sassy with him as he drove me to it would never happen.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. I was shocked. Not long after that, at NI, he was ignoring me—not purposely, he was trying to get these guys out that he was doing business with—and I went off on him. Sassy and neglected Omega and everything.” He smiled as he finished, “I’ve never been fucked like that before.”

“He fucked you?”

He nodded. “In his office, bent over his desk, but it wasn’t like the other times where I had been fucked by the others. This was passionate, needy and…I don’t know the other word, but it wasn’t an angry fuck, but you can’t say it was making love either.”

“Oh, wow,” Dean murmured.

“I told you that to say this, it’s okay to be afraid. It’s ingrained in us because of who we are, but Dean don’t compromise who you are because you’re afraid of what he’ll do. If his dad and I did anything right then he will never ever hurt you because you argue with him or because you get all sassy on him.” His smirked. “And if he’s anything like his father, you may just find yourself having the best sex of your life from those moments.”

He laughed. “I’ll definitely try to remember that.” He sighed. Feeling confident enough that he could say something to him about what he was feeling he asked, “Did you ever feel inadequate with your sexual prowess and everything?”

He nodded. “Oh, definitely.” He sighed. “You just have to trust that he’s going to tell you what feels good and what doesn’t. And that goes for you. Castiel is the type of Alpha that wants to please you, Dean. He’s always been that way, which is why he stayed married to Juliet for so long. He thought he could fix it. He didn’t want to be the only one in our family to fail at being a good Alpha.”

The older Omega smiled. “That’s kinda the con to having an amazing Alpha for a father who has taught you and your brothers to be just as amazing. He thought we would be disappointed that he didn’t make it work. It took Jimmy telling him that the only thing we have ever wanted is him to be happy and quite honestly Juliet never did that. We shut up about it because he was so insistent on ‘doing the right thing’ when it came to her getting pregnant. And don’t get me wrong, I love my grandchildren more than anything in the world, but that woman was so horrible to my baby. There is nothing she can ever do to redeem herself in my eyes.”

“Ouch. What did she do?”

He smiled. “How much time do you have?”

Dean smiled. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

At about 12:30 that afternoon, Castiel walked through the front door and smiled when he heard the music coming from the kitchen and then laughter. Knowing that the kids were still at school, he put his case down and walked toward the kitchen. “Dean, baby?”

Dean laughed as he walked over to get the flour from the back counter. He turned. “Hey, Babe!”

“Hi.” He smiled when he seen his Papa. “Hi, Papa.” He walked to him and kissed his hair.

“Hi, Baby.” He looked into his eyes. “Happy Birthday.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his temple. “Thank you.” He walked to Dean, took the flour from him, he sat it on the counter and kissed him slowly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he murmured. He never thought he’d meet an Alpha who would ever kiss him like that in front of his Omega-Parent. “How was work?”

“It was good,” he confirmed. “Gabriel crashed his computer.”

“Again?” Tony asked and both Omegas laughed.

Castiel nodded. “Again.” He smirked. “I think he does it sometimes to annoy Michael.”

Tony laughed. “Probably. He does seem to like to annoy all of you…well, except you.”

Castiel shrugged. “He annoyed me enough growing up.” His brow furrowed. “Especially with Amelia.”

Dean listened as they chuckled and looked between the two. “Who is Amelia?”

“My ex from high school,” he explained. “She lives in Minnesota now. And has three kids, four dogs, two cats.” They laughed. His brows lifted as he nodded. “Found that out a couple of years ago at my fifteenth reunion.”

Tony nodded. “I heard from her mom after that. Something about she regretted breaking up with you.”

“Not my problem,” he replied and put his hands on Dean’s hips as he talked to his Papa. He moved behind the Omega and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Personally I think it worked out the way it was supposed to.” He kissed Dean’s temple. “How’s your day been?”

“Good. Tony’s been helping me with your birthday stuff.”

He sniffed the air. He groaned. “You’re making ravioli lasagna aren’t you?” he asked.

Tony laughed and winked at Dean. “Told you it was his favorite.” He looked at his little boy. “I am. Your Omega was panicking a little about making a good impression on the rest of the family, however, if you want my opinion.”

He smiled as he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder as he said to his Papa, “It is the only one that matters.”

He laughed. “Don’t let your sisters-in-law hear you say that. They still think that the entire Omega family members should have a say.”

Dean shook his head. “The only time that an Omega has a say is in their own household.” He looked at Cas. “Trust me that will be one of only a few “traditional” Omega things you’ll ever hear me agree to.”

Castiel kissed his cheek. “Good to know.”

“He has nothing to worry about,” he replied. “Your brothers wouldn’t have picked him for you if they didn’t think he’d mesh well with the rest of us.”

“Very true,” he said. “The only two people I was worried about though were Ava and Alex.”

He nodded. “Like Gabriel, that’s territory I don’t know anything about. Your dad didn’t have kids when I showed up.”

“How come you never told me that your parents were brought together like us?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think it was the norm or that we were traditional in any way, because we’re really not.”

“Oh, I know. Tony was telling me that.” He exhaled. “Did you want to eat out or stay in?”

“Eat out,” he murmured. “Unless you’re not up for it?”

“No, it’s fine. Tony said that he could pick the kids up since we’ll be back after they get out of school.”

He nodded. “That’s good. I ran it by dad too.” He kissed his cheek. “I invited everyone for dinner tonight.”

* * *

Dean nervously walked into Dr. Holly Novak’s office. This appointment would set into motion his entire future with his Alpha. He just prayed that it all went very well. The nurse sitting at the desk looked over her shoulder and called out, “Holly.”

Holly Novak was a beautiful brunette with brown eyes and a bright smile. “Castiel!” Holly said cheerfully.

“Hey, Holl.”

She walked out of the inner office area and hugged him. “God, it’s so good to see you.”

“You too, Holl.”

Holly smiled at Dean. “I’m Holly, his older brother, Lucifer’s wife. You must be Dean.”

He nodded. “I am. Good to meet you.”

“You too.”

About 30 minutes later, Dean and Castiel walked into the examining room and Holly shut the door. “So, Dean, I need to ask you some questions before I begin my examination. If you don’t want Castiel in here—”

“No!” he exclaimed and groped for him.

“He doesn’t have to go anywhere. It’s just some Omegas find it more comfortable for this portion if they’re not here. If you’re more comfortable with him here, then he can stay.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “He knows most of what you have to ask anyway.”

“Okay. Well, have you ever been raped?”

“Yes. Five of the six did. The first one I was with was always rough though.”

She nodded. “For our records we’ll say all five times, because by the sounds of it the first one was borderline.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

She continued with her questions and when she got toward the end she asked, “Have you ever used birth control or any other preventive measures of pregnancy?”

“No. No scent blockers or Heat suppressants either.”

“Good.” She wrote something down and then sat the chart down next to her on the table. She handed him a gown. “Put that on and I’ll be right back and we’ll start the examination.”

“Okay.”

About 10 minutes later, she came back and got down to examining him. He flinched slightly when she checked him internally. Castiel looked at Holly. “Come on, Holl. Be a little gentle.”

“Sorry, Dean.” She looked up at him. “You’re tighter than I thought you would be.”

“Uh…thanks?”

She took the samples that she needed and finished the examination. “Get dressed and I’ll go look these over and I’ll have all your answers in about twenty minutes, okay?”

They nodded. She walked out of the examination room and Dean looked at his Alpha. “I’m not sure I like her.” He immediately corrected, “I mean, I’m sure she’s amazing, but…”

“But as a doctor not someone you want, right?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not the only one in the family who believes that. Hester, Melissa and Anaya said the same thing. Adding that she’s kinda cold and unfeeling.” He took the gown from him as Dean pulled his jeans on. “We can ask them who they have. They have the same doctor.”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“Baby, this is your doctor. If my sister-in-law doesn’t make you feel comfortable then we find you someone who will make you feel comfortable, okay?”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed him softly.

About 30 minutes later, she came back into the room. “Well, I have your results, Dean.”

He reached for his Alpha and held his hand, nervously. “Okay, what’s the verdict?”

“You worried for nothing. Despite your history, you are sexually perfectly okay. There is some healed tears, but it’s to be expected with your history.”

He nodded. “So no sexually transmitted anything?”

She shook her head. “No. You’re actually very clean considering.” She sighed. “However, there are two concerns—well, I’m guessing you’ll find them to be concerns.”

“What are they?” Castiel questioned reassuring Dean.

“Your fertility,” she replied.

“What about it?”

“You’re fertile. Like more fertile than I’ve seen an Omega in awhile.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Dean asked.

“It means you and my brother need to decide if you want birth control or if you want to chance it.” She leaned toward him. “My opinion, don’t chance it and take the birth control.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “What’s your second concern?”

“Your heat is about ten to fourteen days away,” she replied. “You need to decide with your fertility, if you want to chance it yet still.”

Dean definitely didn’t like her. Why would she say anything the way she did? “Can you give us a couple of minutes?”

“Of course,” she said and stood. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Dean looked at his Alpha. “Please tell me she’s not a mother.”

“Unfortunately,” he muttered. “They have five kids. By the sounds of it they were Lucifer’s idea and not hers.”

“By the sounds of it she’s like Juliet.”

He looked at him. “Juliet?”

“Yeah, Papa Tony told me more about her. Why he didn’t like her.” He tugged on his shirt and pulled him to him. “By the way, you will never have to worry about any of that with me.”

“Good,” he kissed him.

Dean sighed. “After listening to her I don’t know if I should be offended, scared or excited.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she makes it sound like being with your Alpha in a manner that isn’t with protection is some kind of disgusting act or something.”

“Well, let me ask you something, do you want birth control?”

Dean looked at him. “Do you want to wear a condom every time we have sex?”

“No,” he murmured. “But I’m also not the one—”

“Stop,” Dean said covering his mouth. “You’re my Alpha. I want to feel you buried deep inside me…I want to feel your knot inside of me…filling me up…” He kissed him deeply as he groped at the Alpha’s bulge. “Let’s make a deal. After every birth of one of our kids I’ll go on birth control just so that we’re not having kids too close together.”

“Deal,” he murmured and kissed him. He smiled. “You know what this means?”

“What?”

“I can suck you off later.”

“Definitely, but it also means you’re going to get lucky on your birthday.”

Castiel laughed and kissed him. “I can already tell you that this birthday is going to be better than any of the others I’ve had for the last seventeen years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Birthday Festivities...and Cas' birthday ends sexy Destiel times...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' Birthday....
> 
> Dean and Cas finally have sex...and commit to each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Everyone! I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** After some thought, I've decided to stick to my original plan and make this a Destiel centric story. I'm sorry if any of you were excited for Lucifer, but I've taken out anything to do with that storyline. I feel I should explain....

I'm a pantser...who is trying to teach herself how to plot a story out. However, this story and a few my others are what I was pantsing. If you're not sure what that means it's what they say 'flying by the seat of your pants'. I didn't have a plan when I first wrote this story. However, I'm beginning to get one now. So again I apologize.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dean stood at the vanity in the adjoining bathroom and lubed the butt plug he had bought a few days before. He pushed his jeans down and gently began easing the toy into his body. He moaned as the silicone plug slid into his body. “Oh…fuck…” he whispered.

He was so fucking horny right now that even having this thing touching him was about to send him over the moon. Once it was in position and it was comfortable, he started pulling up his pants when he heard Cas calling for him. “I’m in our bathroom, Babe.”

Cas walked into the bedroom just as Dean came out of the bathroom. Dean smiled and kissed him sensuously. “Hi, Alpha.”

“Hi, Sweetheart.” He smiled. “Everything okay?”

He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again. “Everything’s fine.” He caressed his fingers in his hair. “Just preparing…” he dropped his arms and walked to the door. “…for later.” He walked out of the room with a sexy wink and headed downstairs.

Cas caught up to him on the stairs and he whispered, “Do you have a preparation toy in?”

“Yes, Alpha,” he murmured and nipped at his jaw. “See you downstairs.”

When the shock finally wore off enough, Cas found himself going downstairs and walking into the kitchen. He walked up behind his Omega and whispered, “I can’t wait until I can sink inside you.”

Dean rubbed his ass into his bulge and murmured with a gasp, “Me neither.” He looked over his shoulder and gave him a sexy smile (at least he hoped it was). “Which is why I asked your dads if they’d mind taking the kids for the weekend.”

Cas pushed in closer and whispered, “You mean we’ll have the house to ourselves for the entire weekend?”

He nodded. “Until about three Sunday afternoon.”

He smirked into his shoulder, nipped his mating gland, and ground his dick in between his ass cheeks. “Best birthday present ever…” he murmured as the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it, baby.” He kissed his shoulder. A few minutes later he heard, “Babe, come meet Michael and his family.”

“Coming!” he called as he picked up an snack tray and headed out. He walked into the family room and placed the tray on the coffee table. He walked into the foyer and smiled at Michael. Michael looked like Cas, except unlike him, he had the dark eyes like Tony. “Hey, Mike.”

“Hi, Dean.”

Dean looked at his brother-in-law and asked, “So which one of you should I thank for all this?”

Michael laughed. “Gabriel, but please don’t. His head’s already big enough as it is.”

“That’s not the only thing.”

They turned to see Gabriel walking in with a beautiful brunette with dark eyes and tanned skin. “Hi,” Dean said to the Omega.

“Hi, Dean. I’m Anaya. This crude asshole is my husband, Gabriel.”

Dean smirked. Okay, maybe he will like her. He looked at Gabriel. “You do realize that if you have to brag about it it’s an immediate tell on your actual size, right?”

“Who said?” Gabriel asked as Cas and Mike died laughing.

“Common knowledge,” Dean said with a smirk. “How do you think Omegas size up Alphas?” He smiled. “Hey, Tony!”

“Hi, Dean.” He looked at his second youngest and ordered. “Get your skinny ass out of the doorway, Gabriel. I got a son-in-law to hug.” He walked up to Dean and hugged him. “Did you write on the cake?”

“I did. It’s in the pantry fridge.”

“Pop, is that true?”

“What? That Omegas are supposed to listen to how their Alpha brags about their size?” He nodded. “Which is why you’ve never actually heard your daddy ever brag about his.”

Michael shrugged. “I’ve never done it.”

“Me neither,” Cas said. He smiled at Lucifer who was coming in by himself with Blake and Lainey. “Hey, Lu.”

Gabriel looked at his brother. “Did you know about the whole size thing?”

“I knew,” he answered. He looked at Dean. “Hey, Dean. Nice to meet you in physical form.”

“You too, Lucifer. You okay?”

Lucifer looked at the kids. “Go find your cousins.”

“Okay, Dad,” 14-year-old Blake said as he ran for the family room.

He looked at his family. “Holly didn’t want to come.”

“Why?” Hester asked. It’s extremely rare that an Omega will leave their Alpha. Usually it was the other way around.

He sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head. “Not particularly, but thank you, Dean.” He sighed.

Dean turned to his Alpha. “I want to change doctors.”

“Agreed,” Castiel said with assurance.

Anaya gasped. “You use Holly?”

“Not anymore. I’ve never met a doctor who approaches clinical care…like that,” Dean said as they walked into the kitchen.

“Me neither!” Hester exclaimed, looping her arm through Dean’s and walking with the Omega toward the kitchen. “When I was pregnant with Joey, she diagnosed it and she was like, “Yep, you’re pregnant with a little brat. Congratulations.” She sighed. “I was appalled.”

Anaya shook her head. “Her anti-cheeriness definitely takes the happy out of the event that’s for sure.” She smiled. “Which is why I love Charlie.”

“Charlie?” Dean asked.

“Dr. Bradbury. She let’s all her patients call her ‘Charlie’. She went to school with Castiel.”

Castiel smiled when Dean looked over at him. “She was a cute, bubbly redhead who talked your ear off about everything. I never knew she went to med school though. She was always into computers. And those role play games.”

“She still is,” Hester told her. “Which is how she met her wife, Gilda.”

“Dad! Uncle Castiel!”

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer, Cas, and Dean said in unison.

“Alex has his brace off,” she tattled.

Dean scoffed. “What are you, four?” Dean commented as he opened the fridge and looked at the Alphas. “Beer or wine?”

“Beer,” Lucifer and Gabriel said in unison.

“No, but he broke—”

“It’s not broken,” Alex said hobbling to into the room on his crutches. “It’s sprained and it’s about half-healed now.” He rolled his eyes and headed for the fridge. “Besides, last I checked Uncle Lucifer isn’t the authority about anything in this family, but thanks, Lains.”

James walked over to his grandson and lifted him up on the counter. “Let me see, Alex.”

He pulled his pant leg up and let his grandfather inspect it. James looked it over and smiled. “Nice. Does it swell or have you gained muscle that the brace is cutting off?”

“Gaining muscle, according to what Dean says.” He smiled. “For the last couple of days I haven’t needed Dean’s help to get in and out of the tub.”

“That’s great, buddy.” He smiled. “Let me ask you something.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“How would you feel about spending the weekend with me and grandpa?”

“That’ll be fun, but why are we being kicked out?”

He chuckled softly. “Because your Papa has a special birthday present for your dad planned.”

Knowing almost immediately what he was talking about he nodded. “Right. Yeah, that’s cool.”

“Yo, are we going to play or what?” Ava asked as she came into the kitchen. She smiled. “Hey, Uncle Luc.” She hugged Gabriel. “You’re a jerk.”

“What’d I do?”

“It’s not you. It’s your kid.”

“What’d she do?”

“She took my iPod and won’t give it back. Something about I owe her.”

“For what?” Dean asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. She kept babbling on about how her dad picked out my Papa so there for I owe her.” She shrugged.

Gabriel smiled. “Your what, Ave?”

She rolled her eyes. “Grow up, Uncle Gabe.” She called over her shoulder, “I want my iPod back before I leave for Granddad and Grandpa’s.”

“You’ll get it back, Sweetheart.” Dean winked at his Alpha and walked into the family room. He stopped and came back in. “What’s her name?”

“Skye Rose,” Gabriel said. They followed.

He glared at the young girl who was Alex and Ava’s age. “Drop the controller, Skye.”

“What?”

“Drop the controller,” he told her.

She dropped it on the couch.

He scooped it up and handed it her brother. “You don’t play the games until you return Ava’s iPod.”

“But she owes me.”

“For what?” He lifted a brow. “For me?”

“Well, yeah. If daddy hadn’t—”

“That’s not how this whole thing works, Sweetheart. You don’t get the praise from your cousins when your dad and uncles do something for Uncle Cas. Now, until you return the iPod, you don’t get to play the PlayStation.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Do you think it was really fair for you to take Ava’s iPod?”

“Well, no, but—”

“So, return it and we’ll all pretend like this didn’t happen. If you don’t it’s going to be a pretty boring night for you, don’t you think?”

“Fine,” she pouted and tossed it toward Ava.

Ava picked it up and put it in her father’s office. “Thank you, D.”

“You’re welcome.” He hugged and kissed the top of the little girl’s head. He turned and looked at everyone. His brow furrowed. “What?”

“You took care of that pretty well,” Lucifer smirked.

“Of course he did,” Tony said and winked at him.

Dean walked around the group of family members and headed out of the room to catch Gray, Michael’s second oldest attempting to slide down the bannister with Blake’s encouragement. “Have y’all lost your damn minds?”

“What? I told him how to do it,” Blake told him innocently.

“I don’t care what you did, Blake. Anywhere in the invitation to our home did it say come bust your head open it’ll be fun?”

“Well, no…”

“Then why would you think this would be a good idea?”

“What if I promise to not get hurt?” Gray asked.

He pretended to think about it when Alex hobbled through the foyer. “Yeah, I’m still gonna say you’re gonna lose the argument, Gray.”

“And besides, there’s a reason why Earth’s got gravity. Nature’s karma. Either way you’re gonna kiss the floor and then you’ll have to explain it to your dad.” He thumbed behind him. “And I think that’d be one guy I wouldn’t want to piss off.”

Michael glared at his kid. “Do it and I promise you car privileges will be gone for six weeks.”

“But dad!”

“Don’t ‘but dad’ me,” he said. “You heard your uncle. Now get off the damn bannister.”

Tony squeezed past his kids and walked to Dean. He put an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let’s go check dinner, since the natives are losing their minds.”

“Good idea,” he laughed.

“Next year, I say we have the party at our house. We have a room we can lock them in when they start swinging from the rafters.”

“Wow…” Michael said with a smile. “When did he start doing that?”

“Um…since about four o’clock when our sister-in-law informed him that he is completely healthy and can have babies.”

“So what happened to the submissiveness? He going through his Heat or something?”

“No,” James told him. “A Heat wouldn’t make him sassy like that. I’d say finding out he’s functioning normally and knowing he’s safe has helped his normal self resurface.” He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang again. “I’ll get it.”

“Thanks, dad.”

He opened the door to Joey and Deacon on the other end. “Hey, guys! I was wondering where you were.”

“Hi, granddad,” Joey said and hugged the older man. “And then Deacon had to wrap it.”

“It’s a birthday present, Joey,” Deacon told him. “He can’t know what it is until we’re opening presents.”

“Yes, Sweetheart, I know.” He kissed his temple. He looked at his grandfather. “We’re having a rough day today.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Dad called me this morning,” Deacon told him. “He knows about Joey’s Intent and has basically told me because I chose the man I love over family that I no long have a family.”

“Yes, you do,” James told him. “You’ve got us.” He hugged him. “I’m sorry your dad’s an asshole.” He shut the door and said, “Go say hi to your uncles. Your cousins are in the family room. Skye’s in a mood.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “When is she not?”

They walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Dean was at the crockpot with Tony, while the others were drinking wine and talking shop. “Hey.”

Michael looked up and smiled. “Hey, Joe-Joe.” He hugged him. “How’s my boys doing?”

“We’re okay, dad.”

Deacon sighed. “Except I lost my family today.”

“What happened?” Hester asked.

“My dad found out about Joey’s intent…”

“Oh, man,” Dean muttered. “Sorry. Dads are assholes like that. Especially dads of Omega males.”

“Was your dad?” Gabriel asked.

“My father abandoned me in Brimstone Bay when I was fifteen and going through my first Heat. He wasn’t particularly happy that his oldest son became a “weak, whiny bitch”.” He felt his Alpha’s arm go around him and he smiled. “I don’t think of myself that way, Baby. Just reciting what my dad said.” He sighed. “Dinner’s done.”

The couples left the room to gather the kids. While Dean walked over to Cas and whispered, “Your Papa…” he wrapped his arms around his neck as he whispered, “…has gotten us a very special dessert for later…”

“Mmm…sounds fun. I take it Papa knows about our sweet addiction?”

He nodded. “He knows…and he’s all for it considering we may give him another grandchild from it.”

He smiled and kissed him slowly. “You doing okay with…”

“Yes, Alpha…” Dean smiled up at him. “I’m horny as hell right now. I thought I would come when I put it there.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. “You’re not allowed to come until I’m buried inside of you, Sweetheart.”

He shivered. Not because he was scared but out of lust. He never wanted an Alpha before, but Cas…he wants him buried to the hilt inside of him and making him come so hard that he blacks out. “Yes, Alpha.”

He kissed him softly and Dean walked to get the good china. It’s a special occasion as far as he was concerned. “I was thinking…”

“What?”

“About Christmas Eve…what do you think of us having dinner just us and the kids? Like, one of those special dinners like Christmas?”

“That sounds nice, Sweetheart. Take it that’s a tradition that you want to do too?”

He nodded. He sighed. “I know it may seem foolish that I want to have traditions but—”

“It’s not foolish,” Castiel assured him. “I think it’s sweet and I am most definitely for it, especially if it makes you happy.” He hugged him, whispering in his ear, “Can’t wait to have you in my mouth, feeling you writhing as I’m fingering your beautiful hole…watching you come will most definitely be one of my favorite things.”

“Oh, God…” he murmured, the Slick pouring from his hole.

Tonight was going to be the start of the most incredible sex of his life…

* * *

At about 7:30 that night, Dean sat Cas down while everyone piled gifts on the coffee table in front of him in the family room. Ava smiled and looked at her daddy. “Open ours first, daddy.”

“Okay,” he said and picked up Ava’s first. He pulled the paper off and opened the box. Inside were a pair of slippers from Ugg. He smiled. “Thanks, baby.” He smiled at his daughter. “I love them.” They hugged and Dean kissed her temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

Alex handed his to him. “This is for you and Dean, actually.”

He nodded. “Okay, thank you.”

He smiled and Cas ripped the paper off. He opened the box and sitting inside were two Kindle Paperwhites in their own cases. He looked at Dean. “Dad has a Kindle Unlimited account.”

“Thank you,” Dean said and hugged him. “That was very sweet of you.”

He continued opening the gifts. Gabe and Anaya got him a membership to the Sock of the Month club and a Star Wars Kama Sutra book. He laughed rolling his eyes. “Thanks, Gabe.”

Dean flipped his legs over the couch and sat on the back of it. He picked up the book and flipped through it, Tony behind him. Tony scoffed. “Are they serious?”

Dean shook his head. He exhaled and put it beside his Alpha. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered, “Don’t worry, Alpha. We’re not going to be using it.”

He smiled, kissed his forearms and rubbed his hand up and down his arms. Dean picked up the small box and the longer one. “Open the smaller one first.”

Castiel smiled and pulled the lid off the decorated box. Inside were the yearly subscription of Movies Forever Account. It was a company that let their subscribers go to the theater or stream from a special server. He smiled. “Thank you, Baby.”

“You’re welcome. I figured with winter right around the corner we could hole up with the kids and bore ourselves with movies.”

“Oh, that’d be cool!” Ava exclaimed. “We can finally watch that old movie that you and Grandpa talk about, daddy.”

“Baby, we didn’t need this for that. I own a copy of the movie.”

“What movie?”

“ _White Christmas_ ,” he told him. “She just learned about musicals in dance class and I told her about one of my favorites.”

Cas unwrapped the other gift from Dean and smiled. “Oh, baby, it’s beautiful!” he exclaimed.

“What is it?”

“Well, it said at the store it was a watch holder, so…”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Lainey said.

Castiel smiled and kissed him. “Thank you, Baby. I love it.”

“Good.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders again and whispered, “I have a couple more gifts for us to share for later.”

He nodded and smiled. The gifts kept coming. James and Tony got Dean and Cas both something. Matching robes and bedside caddies that would also charge their cell phones and kindles too. Lucifer got them an Echo Dot and Personalized Coasters. Raphael and Melissa—who had shown up when he was unwrapping James and Tony’s gifts—got him a charging station and a neck massager. Michael and Hester got him a leather phone case that had a place for cards. They also got them both a couple of weekender bags.

Hester smiled. “You’ll need an escape sometimes.”

Dean laughed softly. “Thank you, Hester.”

Joey smiled and handed him their gift. “This is from Deak and I.” He smiled proudly. “Deak picked it out.”

“Oh, cool,” Dean said.

Castiel ripped the paper off and smiled. It was a smokeless indoor grill. “Oh, this is incredible!”

“Yeah?” Deacon asked, unsure.

He nodded. “We can finally taste Dean’s “amazing” burgers.”

Dean laughed and shoved at him playfully. Deacon smiled. “Joey got one for our place…whenever we find one and it got me thinking about what Alex and Ava said about what Dean hated about when it gets cold…”

“I can’t grill,” Dean said with a smile.

Castiel smiled. “That was really sweet of you, Deacon. Thank you. We appreciate it.”

Dean was really going to like this family.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Cas’ brothers and their families, they helped the kids pack up for the weekend and said their goodbyes to James and Tony too. Dean shut the door and locked it. Cas slapped his ass playfully. “Bedroom… ** _now_**!”

Dean hissed as an overwhelming sensation of lust swept through at the tap on his ass. He gripped the foyer table as his knees buckled. “No…”

“What?” Cas asked, turning to his Omega. He saw the desperation in his expression and walked to him. “Dean?”

“I…” He lifted one of his hands and wrapped his fingers into the Alpha’s shirt. “I…I can’t…”

Dean’s lips slid into a soft smile as he watched the man’s nostrils flare. “You smell that, Alpha?”

“Yes,” he murmured.

“If I climb those stairs I will be having an orgasm not even halfway.”

Castiel smiled and swiftly swept him into his arms. “Couch?”

“Family room couch,” he told him and the Alpha headed for the suggested room.

The Alpha put him on the floor and Dean sighed. He went around the couch as the Alpha said, “After you take your clothes off, put your knees to the back of the couch.”

“What are you gonna do?” Dean asked pushing his jeans down with his drenched underwear.

Castiel almost immediately scented the honeyed scent of Slick. He walked to his Omega and looked at him. He smiled and tapped the toy. Dean shuddered a groan and gripped the man’s hand, his knees buckling. “Oh, you are…” he smiled. “Can we play?”

“D-D-D-Depends on what you want to do?” Dean asked as he shifted onto the couch. He put his ass toward the Alpha and said, “If you play, then I get to scream.”

“Do you want to?”

He nodded. “I…I think I need to,” he admitted.

Cas positioned himself behind the Omega. He ran his hands up and down his thighs as he said, “Don’t touch yourself…let me…?”

“Yes, Alpha,” he said obediently. And he really wanted him to have fun. Knowing that Cas never really got to play like this before was also a turn on for him. Plus for the first time in 22 years he wanted, needed to obey his Alpha. He wanted to make him happy, please him. He shifted and pushed his ass out so that the Alpha could see just how much his hole wanted it. “Look,” he whispered. “Look at what it did to me…” he pulled on his wrist and just about growled, “…what you did to me, Alpha.”

He looked, tilting his head and saw the Slick just about gushing out. It was dripping down his thighs in a sloppy wet mess. “Oh, damn, baby…”

“I thought about you,” he whispered as the Alpha ran his hands up and down his ass cheeks.

Cas kissed his neck and gently pulled the toy out of him and pushed it back in. Dean arched and cried out. “Thought of me doing this?” he asked and repeatedly pushed it in and out of him.

“Oh…yes!”

Cas watched the toy moving in and out of the perfect ass of his Omega. It looked utterly perfect. He looked exquisite. “It looks so hot going in and out of you, Baby. So beautiful.”

“It feels really good,” he moaned.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Alpha…”

He swiftly pulled it out of the Omega and Dean screamed, “Cas!”

“We’ll play with it later,” he told him. He tossed it down. He saw the curiousness in the Omega’s eyes and smiled. “Bend forward, Sweetheart.”

“Alpha…?”

He came closer and whispered into his ear, “Trust me, Baby. It’s something I’ve been dreaming about for the last couple of nights.”

Dean looked into his eyes and found himself bending forward. Cas kissed his back. “Thank you, Baby.”

The Alpha went to his knees and pushed apart Dean’s ass cheeks. “Oh…shit…!” he cried as the Alpha’s tongue lapped at his hole. “Alpha!

Dean’s head began to swim at all the sensations that slammed into him all at once. On instinct, he pushed himself into Cas’ mouth and the Alpha’s tongue slipped in. “Yes!” he screamed. He gripped the couch as if it was the only thing that was going to keep him from falling in. “Alpha, oh, fuck!” He leaned forward and screamed. “Fuck, don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Soon the house echoed with moans, screams of an Omega experiencing sensations that most would only dream about and the sloppy sounds of an Alpha enjoying getting the Omega to that place. Dean had never felt anything like this before. Gentleness and desperation. He had never met an Alpha who wanted to do this. Who wanted to please him. “Fuck, Cas! I’m…com…coming!” he screamed as the most earth-shattering orgasm rocked through him like an earthquake. He collapsed against the couch. “That was so…totally hot!” he panted.

“Unbelievably so,” Cas panted, his own cock down dripping. “Top or bottom?”

“What?” he asked. “We’re not…?”

“Nope,” he murmured. “Actually, we’re just getting started…actually, I could just…” he took the tip of him and rubbed it against the oversensitive muscle. Dean whimpered. “Yeah? You want me to take you like this…?”

“P-P-Please?” he stuttered.

“Okay, Baby,” he said, smoothing a hand down his back. He aligned himself and slid into him slowly. He waited for him to adjust and started moving slowly. “That feels so good, Baby. So good…”

“Yes,” he said and straightened, leaning against the Alpha with a long moan. He had never met an Alpha who did any of what Cas did. He never thought Alphas like him existed and here he was being made love to by the most amazing Alpha. “Oh, God, Cas…” he moaned.

As Cas sped up his hips, Dean fell forward and let the sensations take him and he screamed his appreciation. Just like before, soon their home was filled with sounds of Alpha and Omega mating and enjoying it immensely. When they reach climax they both screamed their releases. Dean groaned when he felt the Alpha’s cum filling him.

He felt his chest tighten as the emotions of what just happened swept through him. He finally had an Alpha who wanted the bonding moments between them, who wanted full intimacy with him. With that knowledge he felt his eyes filling as the emotions became too much. He fell forward and let the emotions go.

Castiel smelled salt and pulled out of Dean gently as he came around to him. “Baby? Did I hurt—”

“No!” he exclaimed, sniffling. “Absolutely not.” He wiped the tears that slipped down his cheeks away. “Sorry, they’re not painful, just…”

It now clicked and he wrapped his arm around him, holding him. He kissed his cheek. “You were so incredible, baby.”

He chuckled softly. “Thank you.” He sighed as he turned, putting his back to the couch. He reached for his hand. “It wasn’t…it just…” he groaned. He really wished he could talk!

“It’s okay, Baby, just take your time.”

He sighed again. “You’re the first Alpha I’ve met who has ever wanted intimacy with me like this…that fact hit me and I just…”

Castiel shifted on the couch and pulled him toward him. He put him between his legs and held him. “You’re my baby,” he whispered. “My Omega.” He exhaled slowly. “Me making my Intent known, not just for you, but in general is to help us build our connection, that intimacy—”

“I know,” Dean said. “That’s what I mean.” He sighed. “I really didn’t want to taint what just happened with us with anymore mention of the others, but…they never wanted anything to do with me, except as either a servant to pamper their own Omega or for basically a life-size sex toy. I was never taken seriously, except with you. You actually want me here…your kids want me here and I just…”

It annoyed him that no one else saw how precious this man was, how amazing he was. “Oh, baby, I wish that I was your only Alpha so that—”

“You are my only Alpha,” he said. He exhaled. “I want a life with you, Cas. Maybe someday, babies. I’m hoping that what we have, what we’re building will lead to us mating, but—”

“It is,” he said. “I don’t want you to go anywhere. I’ve been trying to hold off from claiming you this way in fear that it’ll make me sound like an asshole Knothead, but…Dean, I want you to be my Omega…with everything that implies. I want a life with you too and I would love nothing more than to have babies with you.” He kissed his cheek, shoulder and neck. “I want forever with you…” he tightened his hold. “You’re my Omega…forevermore.” He kept him close as he whispered, “And you never know we could have created another little person now.”

Dean felt his eyes fill with tears and kissed the Alpha’s arms. “I’m falling for you.”

“I’m falling for you too.” He kissed his cheek. “You’re the most amazing man I have ever met in my life and I am so honored to say you’re mine.” He kissed his cheek again. “Wanna go grab some provisions and continue this conversation up in our room with the fireplace roaring?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Okay. You grab the treat Papa got us and I’ll grab the alcohol and the water.”

Dean sighed. There couldn’t have been anything more he could want than what he had right now—an Alpha who wanted him and 2 amazing kids. He put a hand to his belly and smiled. Maybe he would get lucky and have one growing here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Dean and Cas' weekend continues...


	9. Chapter 9

**-The Next Day…**

**-Early Afternoon…**

Dean gripped the footboard as the Alpha slid into him. He looked over his shoulder at the man he loved more than his own life. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

Since they had started having sex last night to this morning they had found themselves in every position possible. They had made love on the couch…nice and slow after admitting that they were falling for each other. Castiel bent him over the counters in the master bathroom and in the kitchen. They had sex on the dining room table. Of course all those places had them not sleeping in snatches after every round. He even knotted Dean, several times within that time.

He scooted his knees up to Dean and rubbed the pad of his thumb over his lovingly abused hole. Dean whimpered like he had done last night. He kept rubbing him until Dean was a whimpering and writhing. Castiel aligned himself and shoved into him in the way that Dean seemed to really like. He gripped his hips and began snapping his hips into him repeatedly.

“Fuck, yes!” He screamed. He had found over the last few hours that he didn’t mind being fucked by this Alpha because he always held him afterwards, whispering assurances to him. Not to mention being fucked or even making love with him were the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. “Damn, Alpha, don’t stop…”

Castiel snapped his hips again as he ran his hands lovingly up and down his back. “God, Dean,” he murmured, dropping his hands back to the Omega’s hips. “You look so beautiful…”

Dean bumped his ass into him as the Alpha snapped his hips. “Mmm, baby, that feels so good.” He pushed himself up and looped his arms around his neck as the man pumped in and out of him. “Your dick feels so good inside of me…better than I ever imagined.” He groaned. “Mmm, yes…Alpha…”

Castiel ran his hands over the front of his body and murmured, “I can’t wait until you’re pregnant.” He nipped at his shoulder and Dean cried out.

“God, Alpha…yes!” he murmured.

Shortly, the room filled with skin on skin, moans and groans and an Omega screaming with ecstasy as they both crashed over the edge. They both fell back on the bed and Castiel wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his shoulder. It was quiet as they tried to even their breathing. Dean groaned with contentment. “God, I have never met an Alpha who enjoyed sex as much as you.” He rolled to facing him and kissed his lips. “And it feels amazing.” He kissed him again. “You’re amazing.”

“You too,” he panted softly. “I never thought I’d meet an Omega who wanted to be so physical with me. She had always told me I was awful—”

“She obviously has no idea what she’s talking about because you’re an amazing lover,” he murmured. He put a hand on his chest and leaned in for a kiss. “And you’re **_all_** mine,” he murmured.

He felt the happiness spread through him at how possessive the Omega sounded. He had to admit he loved the sound of that. Actually fully belonging to someone and being in love with them too. He couldn’t wait to go on this adventure. He leaned forward and kissed Dean slowly, taking it deeper and deeper. “And you’re mine,” he murmured.

Dean nodded, falling back and letting the Alpha lay on top of him, settling between his thighs. “Neither can I,” he murmured. “I heard Omegas can be extremely horny while pregnant.” He smirked as he watched the Alpha’s eyes go from surprised to delight. He felt the warmth of happiness rise in him at the idea that he had made him that way. “I hope I’m that way.” He tilted his head up and took his mouth in a passionate kiss as the Alpha slid into him.

He broke the kiss and let his head fall back on the pillow as he moaned, “God, yes…” he looked into the Alpha’s eyes as he moved in and out of him. He felt his chest swell with what he felt for this man. This wonderfully beautiful man. “I love you,” he found himself saying as the Alpha took his hands and threaded their fingers.

Castiel’s heart stuttered as he looked down into his eyes. He saw them filling with tears and he saw the sincerity there. His mouth covered his hungrily. Dean moaned and let the Alpha put his hands above his head as he rocked in and out of him. Castiel pulled his mouth rom is and the Omega whimpered, “Make love with me,” he whispered. “Please.”

Without another word, Castiel began moving in and out of him, nice and slow. A spurt of hungry desire spiraled through Dean and he began meeting him thrust for thrust. “God, Cas…don’t stop.” His whole being flooded with desire and cried out, “Shit…Cas…”

Cas let go of his hands and the Omega’s went to his ass, encouraging him to go a little faster. “Fuck,” he muttered as he lifted himself more and began pumping in and out of him even harder.

“Yes,” Dean murmured. “Fuck, yes!” he exclaimed as he squeezed the Alpha’s ass.

Cas gasped and Dean moaned when the Alpha pulsed inside of him. “Damn.” He slammed his mouth to Dean’s, making the Omega moan with pleasure. Soon the room filled with the sounds of mating between the couple.

Dean came with a cry, crashing over the edge as the Alpha knotted inside of him and coming instantly. “Holy shit,” he muttered, his entire body shaking from the desire and the feelings that were coursing through them both. “That was fucking incredible…”

“Yes,” he muttered, trying to stop himself from collapsing on top of the man. He kissed him long and deep. “Outstanding.”

Dean sighed and smiled as the Alpha shifted and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel kissed up his forearm and to his neck. He tucked his nose into his scent. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love everything about you.”

His smile widened. “I was wondering if you’d say it.” He sighed and let the Alpha tighten his grip around him. He tilted his head up. “I love you,” he said running his fingers up and down his forearm. “I’m so happy,” he murmured. “I never thought I could be this happy.”

“Me neither,” he murmured into his neck. He licked at the chord in the Omega’s neck and Dean moaned. “Would you mind if I tried something?”

“Sure,” he murmured.

Cas smiled and scraped his teeth over the man’s mating gland. Dean arched into him and cried out as another orgasm shot through him. He smiled and did it again, and again the Omega came, this time harder than the first. Dean moaned, surprised. “Holy shit, what the hell was that?” the Omega panted.

“That was your mating gland, Sweetheart.”

“I know that. I meant the orgasms.”

“I’m not really sure. However, I read somewhere that it only happens when your head, heart and wolf has picked their mate.” Worried that the Omega may freak out, he added, “But that’s—”

“I could have told you he picked you and your wolf awhile ago.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Cas. From the moment we met in that store my wolf has wanted you and it’s only gotten stronger since we got intimate.”

“Me too,” he said. “I didn’t want to rush you—”

“But it’s getting stronger,” he interjected. “I don’t know if he’ll hold out for much longer.”

“Agreed,” he said. He sighed. “It’s amazing how much we agree on.”

Dean laughed. “Well, they did say we’re almost perfect for each other.”

* * *

By late Saturday afternoon, Dean felt used and abused in the best way possible. He sighed as he collapsed on the bed. “Okay, I’m done,” he murmured.

Castiel smiled and kissed his shoulder. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. While they took their shower earlier, they had talked about mating while they had about 36 hours left. Dean wanted to do it while they could, but Castiel had sensed some apprehension from his Omega and he couldn’t shake the feeling. He’d ignored it as long as he could, but he also didn’t want to upset Dean either. “Baby, I’m not trying to upset you, but I gotta know. Why are you apprehensive about mating? I thought you’d be excited.”

Dean flipped around and looked at his handsome and sexy Alpha. He kissed him senseless. “I am. I want to mate with you more than anything in the world, but…and this is where I didn’t want to upset you, but uh…” _Be prepared to upset him._ “But, uh…I don’t know if I will make you happy. Or even if the kids would want me—”

“Dean, stop,” he murmured. “We love you.” He caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. “I love you.” He took his face in his hands. “I want to be your mate in every since of the word.” He kissed his hands. “And Papa called to tell me they were keeping the kids until seven tomorrow night because they want to take them to the movies, so we have a few more hours.”

He smiled and kissed him again. He got off the bed and looked at the Omega. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

Castiel leaned onto the bed and kissed him. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’m going to fire up the tub and then I’m going to carry you in there.”

Dean laughed softly and kissed him. “You’re amazing.”

He kissed him again. “I love you. Don’t move.”

“I love you.” He smiled. “I promise.”

* * *

Dean watched the Alpha as he swished their joined hands through the water and then lift them to his lips, kissing Dean’s knuckles. “Would I be horrible if I admitted that I’m scared?”

“Scared about what?” Cas asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Well…scared isn’t really the word, but um…I’m nervous about mating with you.”

“Why?” he asked looking at him.

“Because what if you’re disappointed? What if you figure out that you made a mistake or something?”

“Oh, Baby,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “That could never happen.” He tightened his hold as he murmured, “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. Besides being the Omega that the twins needed, you’ve become the center of my world, don’t you see that?”

He sighed. “I know,” he said and spun in the tub, facing the Alpha. “It’s just…finally belonging to someone and knowing that he doesn’t want me to go anywhere and neither do the most important people in his life…it’s kinda scary.”

He smiled and kissed him as he pulled him toward him. “I could see that, but, Baby, I want to mate with you so that not only will our wolves calm down but I want us—me and the twins—to belong to you as much as you’ll belong to us.” He smiled and reached for his phone on the seat next to the tub and brought up his messages. “I want to show you what I was group texting with the kids about.”

He pulled up the conversation and handed it to Dean. Dean began reading:

**[Me/7:12am]: Hey, guys, there’s something important I want to talk to you about.**

**[From Alex/7:13am]: Sure, dad. What’s up?**

**[Me/7:13]: How would you feel about making us a permanent foursome?**

**[From Ava/7:14am]: You, me, Alex and Papa?**

Dean read it about three times before he looked at the Alpha. “Papa? When…when did she…?”

“My birthday party,” he replied and laughed as Dean kissed him. He tucked his hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He sighed. “I know of that slip up—”

“That wasn’t a slip up, Sweetheart,” he corrected. “That was our daughter informing the family.” He caressed his cheek. “Continue reading the conversation.”

He looked down at the phone and continuing reading:

**[Me/7:16am]: Yes, the 4 of us. What do you think?**

**[Alex/7:17am]: I think it’d be good. What do you need from us to help?**

**[Me/7:19am]: Convince your grandpa to talk granddad into letting you stay longer?**

**[Ava/7:20am]: Okay, but why?**

**[Me/7:21am]: Because a newly mated couple needs at least 36 hours to get bonded.**

**Alex:** **😊** **Good. We’ll get them to keep us longer, but dad when we get home we want to know you’ve made him our forever Omega.**

“Forever Omega?” Dean asked.

“You know how I said to you I want to be your forever mate?”

He nodded. “So, they’re approving of me of becoming a permanent addition to the family?”

He nodded. “They are, Sweetheart. They love you.”

Dean looked into his eyes. Here he was giving him everything he wanted. When he mated with him not only would he have an amazing Alpha, but 2 incredible children too. He moved forward and kissed him passionately. “Get out of the tub,” he finally said.

“Why?” Cas asked standing.

“Because if we’re going to have mating sex then I want to be in bed.”

Cas’ heart fluttered and his belly quivered with excitement. He got out of the tub and helped Dean out of the tub. Cas pulled the drain and walked with Dean into the bedroom. Dean sat him on the bed and told him to move back a little. The Alpha did as he said and moved into the middle of the bed. Dean climbed up on the bed and crawled over to him. He straddled him. He looked into his eyes. “Kiss me,” he demanded softly.

He took his mouth in a ravaging kiss that made the Omega whimper as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled him to him and deepened the kiss. He brushed his tongue across his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. Dean sighed and he swept his tongue inside.

Dean slid his hands down Cas’ chest and growled in the Alpha’s mouth as he pulled him closer. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and flipped him toward the pillows. Dean laughed as the Alpha lowered himself. “I love it when you do that.”

“What throw you around?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda hot,” he admitted.

He leaned down to take his mouth in the gentlest of kisses that the Omega’s heart soared. “I love you.”

Dean looked up at him and he could see it in his eyes. “Show me…show me.”

His lips slowly descended to meet his again, Dean sighed at the gentleness and deepened the kiss. He had no idea what it was about him but whenever he got around him, he couldn't seem to think straight. Not when all the Omega wanted was him naked and making him come with each thrust of his incredible hips. He pressed his body into his, he had to feel him against him.... badly. It was as strong as breathing. The Alpha broke the kiss and almost came unglued when the Omega whimpered. The Alpha began kissing down his chin, his neck. He continued his blaze of hot kisses down the Omega’s body and felt himself get harder and the need get stronger with each of his moans.

“Oh, God…” Dean breathed as he writhed against him. His body was on fire and they weren't even into the homestretch of any of this. How did he do this to him? He gasped loudly when the Alpha adjusted him.

Castiel looked at his Omega and lifted his hips. He circled his hole with his forefinger and Dean bucked off the bed, crying out. When Cas pushed his forefinger into him, Dean arched off the screaming, “Holy fuck!”

Castiel felt himself go hard again, if that was even possible. He had to be as hard as granite by now. He watched as he arched off the bed as he pushed his finger deeper inside of the Omega and just as swiftly pulled back out. He continued the pleasure with his finger, hearing his Omega panting. “God…Dean…you’re so hot…and wet…”

“Oh, God....don’t stop....”

He smiled. “Never,” he whispered. He pushed a second finger inside of him and Dean screamed. “You like that?”

“Oh, God....yes....” He screamed with a release that shocked them both. He panted as coherent thought became difficult. "Oh, God...." he muttered.

Castiel looked into his eyes and smiled. “You ready, Baby. After this we’ll forever be connected.”

Dean looked back at him and smiled. “I’ve never been surer of anything else in my life.” He gasped with need at the feel of his hot, wet tongue on his skin. "Shit...." he felt the warm heat between his legs and almost sighed. He wasn't even inside of him and all they were doing was kissing and touching and he was almost there. He felt his tongue dip again and he almost lost it. "Cas!"

"Shh," he whispered.

"I want you inside of me, please...." he whined. He looked into his eyes. “Knot me, mate me…make me yours.”

The Alpha leaned back on his feet as he positioned himself between his legs. He aligned himself and slid into him slowly. Fire bolts of desire raging through Dean as white light shot through the back of his eyes. He couldn't remember ever feeling something so right as the feel of him filling him, stretching him. He groaned.

The Alpha waited for him to adjust before he started moving, first slowly and then faster. “Damn,” he whispered as he moved inside of him. He could feel it building and building inside of him. He pushed deeper into him and laid forward. The Alpha’s pistoned deeper and deeper into his until he was for sure soul to soul. Hearing his small gasps, groans and little whimpers kept pushing him into that erotic rhythm that they enjoyed so much.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around him as he felt the man’s movements urging him higher and higher. With each thrust of his body, he responded with both a thrust and a tremor. “Harder, Cas…”

Hearing his plea, he deepened his thrust and went harder. In that moment all that was heard were grunts, pants and the erotic sound of their bodies coming together repeatedly. Feeling his orgasm clawing at him like a cat wanting to come out, he whispered, “Come with me, Baby. Come with me so we can mate.”

Feeling the whisper against his ear, sent his sensitive skin into overdrive and the Alpha’s knot connecting inside his body. He felt his entire body tighten as a full body orgasm took him. Dean looked at his Alpha and together they bit into the other’s mating glands. Dean groaned as the orgasm slammed into them both. He felt the aftershock shivers raging through him like a hurricane and he held tightly as he lifted his mouth from the Alpha’s shoulder and panted audibly.

After a long companionable silence, Dean lifted his head and kissed the Alpha. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart,” he murmured.

* * *

**Sunday….**

The end of the weekend came in a blur. At about 2:45 that afternoon, they finally emerged from the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Dean looked through the pantry and the fridge for an idea for dinner. “How do you feel about Beef Stroganoff?”

He walked behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I have very friendly feelings about beef stroganoff.”

He laughed and tilted his head for a kiss. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.” He burrowed his nose into his neck and took a deep sniff.

Dean held the Alpha’s arms in place and sighed. Ever since they had mated several hours before, he has felt more settled than he ever has in his life. “I have never felt this calm in my entire life.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured and licked where his bite was.

Dean’s knees buckled. “Mmm, Alpha.” He turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You know what I’ve been thinking about since you dirty talked about it and we discussed it?”

“What’s that?”

“Being pregnant.”

He smiled and put their foreheads together. “That will be so fun. I can’t wait, but there really isn’t a rush to have one, but I think it’d be fun with you—mood swings and all.”

He laughed. “It will be fun.” He kissed him. “Help me get the stroganoff on the stove?”

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

By 7:15pm, Dean was stirring the stroganoff when he heard the excitement of his children coming home. He sighed, content. _Children._ He had children. That made him the happiest he had been in a while.

“Papa!”

“In the kitchen, guys,” he said as happiness filled him and he turned the stove off.

Alex ran in first and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hi!” He exclaimed.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. “Hi, Buddy.” He kissed his hair. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” he said. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s in the laundry room throwing the laundry into the dryer.” He wrapped Ava into a hug. “Hi, Baby.”

“Hi, Papa.” She returned the hug and sniffed. She smiled when she smelled the merged scents of her daddies. She looked at her brother. “They did it.”

He nodded. “I know I smelled it too.” He smiled when Cas came in with his dads. “Hi, dad!” he said and ran into his arms.

“Hey, Buddy.” He kissed his hair and then hugged Ava. “Hi, Baby girl.” He looked at them both. “How’d you enjoy grandpa and granddad’s?”

“It was fun,” Ava said. “We went to that drive-in place in Brimstone Bay. Watched Hocus Pocus.”

“Very cool,” Cas and Dean said in unison.

Castiel looked at his parents. “Still doing those trips, huh?”

Tony nodded. “Of course. Just because our boys are all grown up doesn’t mean we can’t spoil our grandchildren.”

James smiled. “That is one of the many great joys of being grandparents, Sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders.

“Well, would you guys like to stay for dinner?” Dean asked. “We’re having stroganoff.”

“Ooh,” Tony said. “Absolutely. If it’s as good as Cassie’s birthday dinner was then I’m so in.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony rinsed the dish and sat it in the sink for his new son-in-law to put into the dishwasher. As the Omega straightened the older Omega got the scent of honey, cinnamon and…baby powder! That wasn’t the first time that he had gotten the scent. The first time was while they were eating dinner and Castiel had informed everyone that tomorrow he and Dean were going to register the mating. That could only mean one thing.

“Um…Dean, let me ask you something.”

“Shoot,” he said as he picked up both plates and put them in the rack.

“Have you noticed any differences since you and Castiel started becoming intimate?” he asked, trying to be vague.

He immediately straightened when he heard the man’s question. He had noticed a change, a change in his scent but he didn’t want to get too excited about it in case he was being too hopeful, and it wasn’t really there. “You smell it too?!” he whispered.

He nodded, laughing softly. “I noticed. It’s very subtle.” He smiled. “You’re going to have a baby.”

Dean’s heart drummed in his chest; a warmth radiated through him. A smile that could not be contained spread across his lips. “You think so?”

He nodded. “Yes. Baby powder is what I always smelled like while pregnant.” He smiled. “Don’t be surprised if Castiel doesn’t smell it right away. It took Jimmy a few days after I had smelled it to notice.”

He nodded. “Right, okay.” He turned back to the sink but the joy and elation couldn’t be contained, which manifested into tears. “Oh, God…” he murmured as his eyes filled with tears.

“Dean? Honey?”

He turned to him and the older Omega saw the tears and smiled. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. Trust me Castiel will be ecstatic at the prospect.”

God, he hoped so.

* * *

After getting his dads out the door and the twins situated in their rooms to wind down, before he and Dean tucked them in for the night, Castiel went to search for his Omega. He found him outside sitting in a 2-person Adirondack chair with his laptop on his lap. He grabbed the 2 throw blankets in the family room and headed for the slider to go out to the man he loved.

Castiel pulled the slider open and walked out onto the deck. He heard the sound of some kind of old soap drama playing on the laptop. He walked behind the chair and stopped when the wind picked up and the smell of cinnamon-honey mixed with baby powder wafted in his direction. A tingling surge pierced him in the chest and spread outward. His heart raced, his stomach fluttered, and a warmth infused his body. He’s pregnant! He was having their baby! He unfolded one of the blankets and wrapped it around Dean’s shoulders. He bent down and kissed his cheek.

Dean jerked and immediately slammed the space bar to pause the video. “Cas!”

He smiled and knelt behind the chair. “Sorry, Sweetheart. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He sighed. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “I was lost in my own head.” He smiled when he felt the blanket go around his shoulders. “Are you going to join me or be weird and look over my shoulder?”

He chuckled and came around the chair. He sat down and unfolded the blanket. Dean lifted the laptop and adjusted the blanket so it went around them. “What are we watching?”

“Melrose Place. The one with that actress who married two rockstars and dumped one while he was doing a radio interview.”

He nodded. “Ahh, yes. Heather Locklear,” he murmured. “I met her on accident once.” He sighed softly.

“Really?” His brow lifted questionably. “How does one meet a celebrity by accident?”

He leaned back in the chair and looked over at his mate. “It can happen, especially when you’re not at the event for her.” He smiled. “I bumped into her on my way to the bathroom at Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids. She teared me a new one for spilling my soda on her designer shoes.”

He laughed. “Oh, God…she sounds horrible.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I was there to see her husband not wait for an encounter with her.”

“Seriously? Not even an ounce of you is attracted to her?”

He shook his head. “She reminds me too much of my ex.”

He laughed and leaned into the crook of his arm, laying his head on his shoulder. “So, let me ask you something.”

“Go ahead,” he said and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck and shoulder.

“Did you really mean it when you said you couldn’t wait for me to be pregnant?”

“Very much so,” he murmured into his skin and licked the chord in his neck. “However, if my nose isn’t deceiving me I’d say you already are.”

His stomach twisted with anticipation. “Yeah. Tony thinks so too.”

“Don’t you think so?” he whispered as he caressed his fingers up and down Dean’s arm affectionately.

“Um…” he sighed. “I want to…but I’ve wanted an amazing Alpha…and kids for so long…and here I am with you…who is the most incredibly caring and generous man I have ever met in my life…and I have two amazing kids and a possible third on the way…that it just feels way too good to be true.” He sighed. “I know that probably sounds stupid—”

He smiled; the Omega’s claim on his children didn’t go unnoticed. “It doesn’t sound stupid,” Cas murmured. “It sounds realistic. Sweetheart, there is no set manual for this kinda thing. There is nowhere that says you have to feel a certain way about any of this right now.”

He looked at him. “I’m not saying I’m not happy that it’s a possibility. I’m thrilled, but I keep going back to the same thought: ‘Don’t hope for it because hoping will only break me later’.”

“Break you?”

He nodded. He moved his laptop to the wooden table in front of them and stood. He picked up the blanket that was draped over them and threw it over his shoulders. As he straddled him he asked, “Do you think the kids can see us?”

“No,” he murmured. “When I checked on them Ava was editing her English paper—”

“Editing her English paper?”

He nodded. He saw the skeptical look in his eyes and smiled. “She’s a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to school.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, definitely not mine.”

He smiled. “She may not be yours in the biological sense but in every other way…” he said as he pulled him to meet his lips. “Alex was talking to one of our nephews about the game that they play together.” His mouth slid into a smile and said, “Besides, it’s not like they could see anything. The light’s not on and the moon’s being hidden by the clouds.”

He smiled. “Good, because what I want to do to you the kids never need to see…ever.”

He laughed and kissed him again.

Dean settled on his lap and continued, “What I feel for you I never thought I could feel for anyone…ever. I thought Alphas like you were a fantasy. Just something dreamt up by a desperate Omega to detach from the hell I was in.”

“Oh, Baby…” he murmured as he ran his hands up and down his legs.

“Sometimes I feel like I could wake up and I’d be in Wisconsin in my crummy-ass apartment shivering because the pilot light went out…yet again and I’m back to what my life was before you and the twins.” He leaned forward and took his mouth slowly. “Which is why I’m always kissing you, to make sure that you’re not going to fade away or something.”

He smiled as he said, “And here I thought it was because you couldn’t keep your hands of me.”

Dean laughed, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “Oh, that goes without saying.” He looked into his eyes and whispered, “I love you…with every fiber of my being.” He kissed him softly. “And I have never said that to anyone before.”

He smiled and kissed him tenderly. “And I love you…just as much.” He wrapped his arms around him as Dean leaned down and put his head on Cas’ chest. “When I tell you that you’re the center of my universe I have never meant it or felt it more.” He sighed. “What I feel for you…I have never felt for another person, ever.” He saw the doubt deep in his eyes and smiled. “Not even with her.” He moaned as Dean ground his hips and his head fell back.

The Omega bent his head down and began kissing down his neck. He bunched the shirt up and pulled it over the Alpha’s head, but didn’t let him pull his hands out. “Keep your hands behind your head and in the shirt.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, sir.”

He smiled and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and leaned into his ear, whispering, “Don’t pop yet, Baby…” he scraped his teeth along the Alpha’s earlobe and Cas groaned. “I’m just getting started…” he scraped his teeth again. He licked down his neck and then found where his bite was. He tucked his bottom lip in and then licked and scraped at the scarred flesh.

“Shit, Dean…” he mumbled as lust speared through him.

Dean moved down his body…kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping at his flesh. Dean sighed and kissed the Alpha’s chest. “I’m excited to even think about being pregnant with a baby we created together Baby. There aren’t words for it, but Cas…”

“I know, baby,” he murmured. “You want to be, but you also don’t want to be giving your hopes up in case it’s wrong.” He moaned as Dean sucked and swirled his tongue on his left pec. “God, Baby…if I tell you something you have to promise to not tell me that I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Of course not,” he murmured against his skin. Despite the cool fall air, it felt warm against his lips. “You’ve been through this before. I haven’t.” He flicked his tongue over the Alpha’s nipple.

Cas moaned at the sensual heat of the Omega’s tongue on his skin. “From what I’ve read in the books and learned from my sisters-in-law is if your scent’s already shifted then you are most definitely pregnant.” He smiled. “According to what they’ve told me your scent shifting is a safety feature to ward off unwanted attention from Alphas. It also helps your Alpha.” He bucked his hips as Dean rotated his hips into his erection. He moaned. “You’re going to see me get more protective of you and my Alpha might come out more.”

He smiled. He felt the Slick gush from his hole as his body heated and his cock hardened in his jeans. God, talking about this was making him horny. To think even for a moment that he could be carrying a child that they made together was finding him hornier than ever. “Oh, trust me I don’t think that’s ever going to be a problem.” He smiled. “That could be hot,” he murmured. “You remember the last time that happened upstairs, right?”

He laughed. “Oh, I remember.” He sniffed the air and scented aroused Omega. He hardened in his jeans. The Omega found it hot to have his Alpha come out and get all protective.

Dean felt his stomach dip in anticipated lust and his Slick poured from his hole. He groaned when he felt the Alpha’s cock rub into him. “Cas…” He rocked his hips, bending his head to take the man’s mouth.

Cas moaned against his mouth. Their kiss was long and leisurely. Dean broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and saw the lust burning there. The Omega stood, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He stepped out of his shoes and stomped out of his jeans. He slowly went to his knees and unbuttoned the man’s jeans. “Lift your hips,” he ordered. He looked at the house that was at Castiel’s back and where their children were in their beds.

Castiel saw the desire in his eyes and he hardened again. He wanted him as much as he did. Seeing the lust that burned there, Cas moaned as Dean took him in his hand. “Are we going to make love out here?”

Dean nodded slowly as he lifted his lust filled eyes. He pumped the hard flesh. He dipped his head and flicked his tongue over the slit where a droplet of precum slid down. The salty taste exploded on his tongue. “Talking about our baby has made me really horny,” he murmured as he did it again…and again.

The Alpha made hungry sounds in the back of his throat. He gripped the t-shirt tightly as he groaned again when the Omega’s amazing encircled around him. “Oh, Dean…”

He licked him like a cat and lingered on the tip, circling the slit and then deep throated him. The Alpha bucked up, crying out as the Omega bobbed up and down, enjoying giving as much as he was receiving.

Dean felt him tighten in his mouth and knew he was close. And unless he stopped, then this would be over before they really had fun. So he ended it with a wet pop and stood. Dean bent down and picked up the blanket. He straddled him again, wrapping the blanket around himself and Cas leaned forward. Knowing what he wanted, Dean took his mouth desperately. He broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. “God…I want you…so bad…”

“Me too,” Cas muttered. “Me too.”

Dean took the man in his hand and slowly impaled himself. He groaned as he opened for him with ease. The sensations were so overwhelming that Dean put a hand on the Alpha’s chest to steady himself and groaned obscenely. “Jesus… _fuck_ ,” he whispered. “That feels _fucking_ incredible.”

“Every time,” he mumbled.

Dean rocked up and came back down. He reached up and tugged the man’s hands free, tossing the cotton shirt to the ground. He reached for Cas’ hands and put them on his hips. He grabbed the chair to give himself more leverage and began twisting his hips as the Alpha bucked up. The sound he made fed his hunger. That was the most amazing thing in the world. Knowing that their shared desire for one another fed each other.

He rose and went back down. “Don’t knot,” he murmured.

He shook his head. “Promise,” he said and steadied the Omega’s movements as he rode him. “Oh, shit,” he said as the sensations and the hunger built within him.

Movement, magic, and emotion filled the moment as they came together again and again. The moonlit night filling with the sound of their moans, groans and whimpers. A few more twists of his hips and the Alpha came inside of him on a cry as Dean screamed with his own orgasm. Dean rode the orgasm and then collapsed on top of the Alpha. “Damn…” he murmured.

“That was amazing,” he murmured as he caressed his back. He kissed the man’s sweaty temple and sighed, content. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured into his sweaty skin. He kissed the dip in his chest and lifted his head. “As amazing as this Charlie is do you think it’d be hell to get me in there?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so,” he murmured softly. “I might be able to play the friend card to get you in.”

He nodded. “Please?”

“Of course,” he whispered. “I’ll call in the morning. Any particular day?”

“Um…no later than Friday, but Monday we have a parent-teacher night at school.”

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll have Meg—”

“Meg?”

“My secretary,” he replied. “She’s been working for me for about fifteen years.”

“Oh, have I met her?”

He shook his head. “Not yet, because you haven’t been to my office, but we have a company dinner in mid-October that I hope you’re going to be feeling up to going to with me.”

He nodded. He knew what the Alpha was saying. From what he had read about morning sickness could be brutal, especially for first time Omegas. “Me too. It’s gonna suck if I’m as bad as others have been,” he responded. “I can’t imagine being totally checked out, especially with the kids.”

He kissed his temple and tightened his hold on the Omega. “You’re such a good Papa.”

He smiled, pride flowing through him and curled further into him. “They make it easy,” he murmured. And that was the truth. He knew there was going to be bumps and that they were going to have rollercoaster moments but so far being their Papa was the best feeling in the world to him. He just hoped that he was adding to their family.

* * *

The next morning, Castiel walked into the office and greeted Meg. “Good morning.”

She immediately smelled his usual scent along with an added scent of vanilla, cinnamon and…baby powder? She sighed. He’d been having that scent on him for a while now. Almost 6 weeks now…but the baby powder was a new addition. “Morning, Clarence. Your dad called. Something about wanting to have a meeting with you and your brothers.”

He nodded. “They can keep for a few more minutes. I need you to find a phone number for me.”

“Who?”

“Dr. Charlene Bradbury,” he answered.

“That’s an Omega doctor,” she said as if he didn’t know.

“I know that,” he said. “I need you to find the number for me and bring it into my office.”

“What would you need an Omega doctor for?” she asked as she began to look up the phone number up on the internet.

“The same reason other Alphas would,” he said as he walked into his office.

“Of course,” she muttered and quickly wrote the number down. She stood from her desk and walked into his office. “Here you go. It’s 269-555-7215,” she recited.

He quickly wrote the number down and nodded. He took the Post-It from her and threw it into the shredder. “Thanks, Meg.”

“You’re welcome. So um, I got the confirmation for the company dinner and it said you had a plus one. You bringing Ava?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m bringing my husband.”

“Your husband?”

He nodded.

She gaped at him. “Who is this guy?”

“His name is Dean. He’s wonderful. He’s beautiful, sexy and he’s quickly becoming my rock.” He sighed, contently. “And he loves and takes care of the kids as if they’re his own.”

“But they’re not,” she reminded him.

“I’m aware, Meg,” he replied. He waved her out the door. “Give me some privacy. I have to make an appointment.”

“Fine,” she muttered. She walked out of the office and picked up her phone. She dialed a familiar number. “Hey, Mr. Novak, it’s Meg. Castiel’s going to be late to the meeting.” She shook her head as she said, “No. Something about making an appointment with an Omega doctor.”


	11. Chapter 11

This sounded like a good idea….until he came up against the Devil Incarnate.

She was pretty enough with her dark hair and dark eyes and she seemed very protective of his Alpha. Now he stood at her desk and she was barring him from his Alpha. He wanted to surprise the Alpha for lunch before they went to the Clerk’s office to register their mating. “Look Lady, I don’t know who you think—”

“That makes two of us,” she snapped. “I have no idea who you are either.”

Dean glared. Castiel had told him that he could come to the office any time he wanted and today he wanted to surprise him. “Ooh, you’re so going to wish you granted me access to my Alpha.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought it to life. He punched his thumb on Cas’ name and put the phone on speaker.

Meg narrowed her dark eyes at the tall Omega as she folded her arms in front of her. Who the hell did this guy think he was? She scoffed. “Yeah, right. Like you have Cast—”

Meanwhile, Castiel was at the executive suite of his father’s office going over some numbers with his brothers and dad. “If you look at my third quarter projections, you’ll see that I was only off by two-point-five percent—” His phone rang as Lucifer opened his mouth to say something. He swiped up his phone. “Sorry.” He looked at the Caller ID and seen that it was Dean. “It’s Dean,” he informed his brothers. He answered, “Sweetheart?”

Her body froze when she heard her boss on the other end, her heart stopped beating. _Oh, crap!_

“ _Dean? Baby? Are you there?_ ”

She could hear the concern in the Alpha’s voice and knew she better do something fast.

“Hi, Babe. You’re on speaker,” he warned. “So, I thought of surprising you for lunch…at your office, but the demon at your door believes I have lost my damn mind and that there is no way that I’m actually Dean Novak, the Omega mate of her boss.”

His chest puffed out in pride when he heard the man he was so desperately in love use his name. “ _You’re at my office?_ ”

“Well, outside your office,” he explained. “I wanted to surprise you before we registered at the Clerk’s office, but your secretary won’t let me inside.”

“ _I’ll be right there_ ,” he told him. His tone changed as he informed Meg, “ _And we will be discussing your gatekeeper ways, Miss Masters_.”

“Yes, Mr. Novak,” she muttered.

Castiel looked at his family. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” James told him. “Tell your husband we say hello and we’ll see him on Saturday.”

He nodded and kissed the top of his father’s head. “Love you, guys.”

“Love you,” they called after him.

* * *

He came off the elevator and seen that Meg hadn’t budged and let Dean into his office. He shot a glare to his secretary. Instead of saying anything to her just yet, he walked to the beautiful man and kissed him deeply.

Dean moaned and cupped his hand behind the Alpha’s neck. He sighed when Cas pulled back. “Wow…” he murmured. “Remind me to show up more often.”

He laughed softly and kissed him again, lingering on it. He took Dean’s hand and looked at the Beta. “Are you trying to get yourself fired, Meg?”

“Of course not, Clarence—”

“Clarence?”

He rolled his eyes and looked at his husband. “It’s because I’m named after the Angel of Thursday and she has a weird obsession with that stupid Christmas movie.”

He nodded. “Right.”

“In my defense, he introduced himself as Dean Novak, your mate—”

“And if you had paid attention to anything I said this morning you would have remembered that I mentioned him earlier when I asked for you to get me Charlie’s number.” He turned to his husband. “Oh, remind me later to tell you about Thursday night.”

He nodded, putting into his mind’s reminder. Castiel groaned. “ _Go to lunch, and take a long one, Miss Masters_.”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He took Dean’s hand and pulled him into his office. He shut the door behind them and put the Omega against the door. He kissed him again and again. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning,” he murmured before he trailed kisses down his neck.

Dean moaned and dropped the takeout bag at the door. He tangled his fingers in his unruly hair. “God, Cas. That feels so good.” He groaned when the Alpha began rubbing at his bulge. “How long do we have before we have to go to the Clerk’s Office? Do you have to go back to your meeting?”

“No and our appointment’s at two o’clock,” he murmured against his skin as he rubbed him just little bit harder.

Dean let out a panted groan, “Then what are we doing still dressed?”

He laughed. He started unbuttoning Dean’s jeans and tugged the zipper down swiftly. He jerked the material with both hands and the pants pooled at his feet. “Step out,” he commanded.

The Omega did as he was told and toed out of his shoes and then stepped out of his jeans. The Alpha kissed up his legs and his belly. He stopped there and put his hands on Dean’s belly where their baby was more than likely growing inside of him. His heart stuttered as he watched him kiss and caress his belly. Dean moaned softly and then threaded his fingers through his hair as the Alpha whispered something to their baby. He’d been doing that a lot.

Castiel moved back up his body. “Forgive me,” he whispered. He spun him around and demanded, “Put your hands on the door as if you’re bending over.”

Dean let out a stuttered gasp when the Alpha caressed his hand between his ass cheeks. “Cas,” he whimpered. He did as the Alpha wanted and put his hands on the door as he spread his legs a little to give him better access, then bent over a little.

Instead of feeling the man’s cock pushing into his body, he felt his ass cheeks being spread apart and the man began eating him out as if it was his last supper. “Oh, fuck…” he whispered.

Cas growled between his ass as he sucked and licked all the Slick that greeted him. He was spurred on by the Omega’s moans and cries as he continued to bring him to orgasm. He groaned into his hole and continued as he hardened beyond comfortability. He let go of his ass so he could unbutton his pants. He pulled the zipper down and stopped licking him to orgasm. He kissed both cheeks and then rose.

Dean stopped him and looked over his shoulder at him. “Fuck…” he panted. “…me hard.”

They had talked about this moment. Those moments when Dean would want to be taken fast and fucked even harder. So he pushed his pants down, aligned himself and pushed in hard. Dean released a hard groan. He gripped his hips and began slamming into him like a wild man. “Fuck yes!” Dean exclaimed as the force of Cas’ thrusts was making the door rattle in the frame. “Cas! Fuck me!” He gripped the doorknob and used the other to grope the door.

He’d been fucked against doors and walls before but it never had this type of sensation before. He had never pushed into any of the other Alphas like a wanton Omega. If he wasn’t pregnant as of last night he would be now he’d just knew it. “Yes! Yes! Unh!” He pushed into him and felt the man slam into his prostate. “You feel so fucking good!”

“Being buried inside of you will always be the best place to be,” he murmured and placed kisses on his neck and shoulders. “I love you,” he murmured against his back. He smoothed his hands up and down his body. “Come,” he ordered softly.

With one more thrust, the Omega screamed with an orgasm so intense he started shaking. “God, Cas…” he murmured as the Alpha came inside of him.

Dean panted and laid his head on the door. “Damn, babe. That was fucking incredible,” he rasped.

“Fucking Amazing,” he murmured and kissed his back. “I love you, Baby.”

“I love you,” Dean said as the Alpha gently pulled out of him. He turned and kissed him softly. “I love you more than anything in the world.” He sighed and tugged the man’s shirt, pulling him to him. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He kissed him again. He took his hand and put it to his belly. He placed his hand over the Alpha’s and said, “And if we’re as lucky as we believe we are then I can’t wait to see what kind of Alpha you’re going to be to me and to our child.” He smiled. “Because if you’re as amazing to our child as you are with the twins then not only am I the luckiest Omega in the world, but our child will be the luckiest child because he or she has the best man in the world as their father.”

He smiled, took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “Thank you, Dean.” He kissed him. “I love you.” He exhaled and said, “I have never been so content in my life. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me or the kids.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around him. “I have never felt this happy in my life.”

Dean sighed. “Me neither, Alpha.” He cuffed Castiel’s arm with his hands. “Ready to eat lunch?”

He nodded. “Where’s the bag?”

“By the door,” Dean told him.

“I’ll get it,” he said and walked over to the door while Dean went to sit down. Castiel locked the door and walked back to his Omega. He sat on the couch with him and began pulling out what Dean had gotten them for lunch.

* * *

After running a few errands, especially to the places where he could change his name and then headed for the grocery store. He grabbed ideas for dinner for the rest of the week, a few snacks for their Friday night movie night with the twins and then headed in the direction of the idea he had for his and Cas’ midnight dessert. As he was gathering up the ingredients he’d need for the cheesecake filling, he heard someone take a long sniff of him.

He turned and saw a man in a suit jacket and tie. “Can I help you?”

“You smell amazing!”

His eyes narrowed. He had heard about Omega poachers before and he was prepared for it. “And my Alpha thinks so too.”

The man sniffed the air again and immediately backed off. “You’re a Novak Omega…and you’re pregnant.”

He smiled, his scent warming at the thought that others were beginning to smell it now and not just Cas and him. “I am. Now if you’ll excuse me…” he said and pushed the cart down the refrigerated section. He pulled his cell phone out and texted Cas.

**To Cas: You’ll be happy to know that your scent and our baby warded off an Omega Poacher.**

In Castiel’s office, Meg picked up his vibrating phone and looked at it. Her jaw fell open when she saw the text message. She looked at Castiel. “Your Omega’s pregnant?”

His head snapped up and he looked at her curiously. He snatched his phone from her. “I never told you to look at my phone. It’s private.”

“Your Omega’s pregnant!” she almost screamed.

He lifted a brow curiously. “And your point being what, Meg?” His eyes narrowed. “I don’t remember needing your permission to do anything with my Omega and I don’t need your approval either.” He glared at the woman. “My Omega…my family…my life.”

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes as she watched a smile slide across his lips at whatever he was typing back to the stupid slut. “You know he could be just like Juliet. He’ll probably cheat on you just like she did.”

He exhaled. “Okay, I think from here on out there needs to be boundaries to our work relationship, but first, let’s get one thing straight. Unlike my first Omega, Dean doesn’t like you. He thinks you’re a demonic bitch and after hearing you talk about him the way you have for the last few minutes I’m beginning to think he’s right. Also, say one more vindictive or rude thing about him and I will have you downstairs in the mailroom so fast your head will spin…are we clear?”

She scoffed. “He’s really got you twisted up, huh?”

“My Omega is no longer a topic of conversation. The **_only_** phone you are to answer is the one in here.” He placed a hand on his office phone. “You pick up my cell phone—my **_private_** phone I will also put you downstairs. I won’t have you calling my Omega or doing anything through me for him. I will do that myself. As of this moment my private life is off limits and if you snoop you will be fired, are we clear?”

She nodded. “Crystal.”

“Good. Now get the hell out of my office. I have things to do before I head home for the evening.”

She nodded and turned to walk out.

* * *

After he went grocery shopping, Dean found himself walking into the little baby boutique in town. He couldn’t seem to resist as he entered the shop. He looked around and saw the crib and furniture displays. The toys and other supplies all over the place organized to display the products. He walked down the main aisle and smiled at the plush toy that he saw.

He knew this was all ridiculous. They weren’t even one-hundred percent positive he was pregnant. They wanted to be, and it wouldn’t be surprising if he was especially after the way the Alpha seemed to be insatiable when it came to his new scent. He smiled at the adorable little elephant and knew he had to get it. He continued throughout the store and picked up items here and there. He walked to the counter and she began ringing up his items.

* * *

Joey Novak flipped his backpack on his shoulder and headed out of the lecture room. “Hey, Joe!”

The Freshman turned and smiled at the fellow freshman. He was tall with dark hair, hazel eyes and who was studying pre-law. “Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

“Some of us are getting together after classes to get dinner. Why don’t you bring your Omega and meet us?”

He nodded. “I can call Deacon and see if he’s up for it. Where are you going?”

“The Roadhouse,” he answered. “Ever heard of it?”

He nodded. “My grandfathers are really good friends with the owners.”

“Cool. Will we see you there?”

“I will definitely try.”

Satisfied, he walked out of the room and headed for his next class, while Joe headed out of the satellite campus of Michigan State University. He walked to his car and got in. He started his car and headed for where his Omega worked. He pulled into a front parking spot and got out of the car. He walked into the building and smiled at the beautiful teenager. When Deacon turned to continue setting up the display not far from the counter, Joey leaned on the counter and smiled as he said, “Hey, Beautiful, wanna spend the rest of your life with me?”

Deacon looked up and Joey saw his eyes flash from fear to joy at the sight of him. The Omega smiled when he seen the handsome Alpha. “Joey!” he said happily. He walked to the counter and leaned toward him. “I missed you.”

Joey smiled and whispered, “I missed you too.” He caressed his cheek and touched him lovingly. “We got invited out to dinner.”

“By whom?”

“Sam. It’s gonna be a group dinner. Do you wanna go?”

“Where?” he asked as he gasped against his touch.

“The Roadhouse.”

“Okay,” he murmured. “Do you think we could make a stop first?”

“Sure, where?”

He leaned more into him and whispered, “Somewhere where you can fuck me…hard.”

He chuckled softly and kissed him nice and slow. “Can you leave?”

“My replacement should be here in ten minutes. I’ve been thinking about the other night all day.”

Joey smiled. “Which means you’re nice and wet for me, right?”

Deacon nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

His smile widened. “Of course you are…you’re perfect. You’re always ready for me.”

He nodded. “Do you think my next Heat we can…?”

The young Alpha smiled. “Absolutely. I told you the progression of our relationship would be up to you, Sweetheart.”

“Deacon, you can go.”

The couple turned their head to see this emo girl walking around the counter to take his spot. Deacon smiled and walked around the counter. “Great, thanks, Heather. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” she muttered.

* * *

Joey and Deacon walked into the Roadhouse and looked for their group. Deacon was the one that found the ‘very tall, dark haired’ guy first. “Joey, baby, I think I found him.”

He looked in the direction that the Omega pointed and he smiled. He kissed him. “Good eye, Beautiful.”

He smiled and took his hand. “Do you think they’ll like me?” he asked as they walked in the direction of the half-circular booth.

“They’ll love you and if not then we’ll find more friends who will love you.” He stopped him and tucked his hand at his cheek and kissed him deeply. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you.”

Joey stopped at the table and smiled at the group. “Hey, guys. I’d like you to meet my Omega, Deacon.” He wrapped an arm around Deacon’s waist and said, “Deak, this is Sarah Blake, Tyson Brady, Ash, Jo Harvelle, Jessica Moore, Sam’s Omega and Sam Winchester.”

Deacon smiled, but his heart hammered in his chest. “Winchester?” he asked and shook his hand.

“Yes,” he said.

They took a seat next to each other on the end on the left side of the table. They picked up their menus and quickly decided on their meals. Soon, conversations were happening everywhere and then Jo smiled at Joey and Deacon. “So, how long have you two been together?”

Joey laughed. “Well, if you asked my dad he’d say since we were in kindergarten, but really since the summer of our senior year in high school.”

“That’s cool.” Jessica smiled. “Very sweet.”

The waitress came over and delivered their food. “And a double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries—”

“That’s me,” Joey said.

Deacon looked over at the very tall brunette man and saw the sadness settle into his hazel eyes. “Is everything okay, Sam?”

He nodded. “Yeah, um…my brother used to love those.”

“Used to?” Joey asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. He, um…my dad…he, uh…my brother’s an Omega. When he was manifesting my dad dropped him off in the worse town there is in the Midwest to put an Omega who was going through their first Heat.”

“Sounds like your dad needs some karmic retribution,” Joey said simply.

Jo smirked. “He got it. Wrapped his car around a tree last year, Sam and I’s senior year in high school.”

Deacon sighed. “Sounds like it couldn’t have happened to better guy. What happened to your brother?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. My dad said he’s probably dead, but something tells me he was wrong about that.” He exhaled. “If anyone could make it’d be Dean—”

The sound of Joey coughing hard had everyone looking at the Alpha.

“Joey!” Deacon exclaimed and rubbed his back. “Baby.”

“I’m…okay,” he said hoarsely. He looked at Sam. “Did you say…Dean?”

He nodded. “Why?”

“Do you remember me telling you at lunch the other day about my ‘really cool’ Omega Uncle?”

He nodded. “Yeah. You had also said something about you had never seen your Uncle Cas so happy. So…?”

Deacon looked between them and asked, “What did your brother look like the last time you saw him?”

“Um…sandy blond hair, athletically muscular and these green eyes…”

The couple exchanged a look and then Joey pulled out his cell phone. He brought it to life and pulled up his photo gallery. He found the picture of his Uncles and showed it to Sam. “That’s my Uncle Cas and my Omega-Uncle Dean.”

Sam took the phone from him and looked at the photo. His heart hammered in his chest and his stomach dipped at the sight of him. He hadn’t seen him in seven years and…there he was looking happy and wonderful. “Dean…”

Deacon’s heart raced and he took Joey’s hand. “That’s…that’s your brother?”

He nodded. “Yeah. That’s him. God…I haven’t seen him in seven years.” He lifted his head and looked at the soon-to-be mated couple his eyes filling with tears. “He looks happy.”

Joey smiled. “He should. My uncle worships the ground he walks on.”

“So, he’s happy?”

Deacon nodded. “Very happy, but he would love to see you.”

“Deak is right. He talks about you all the time.”

“Really?” he said joyfully.

He nodded. “Really. He tells my cousins—I have fraternal twin cousins who are twelve years old—about you all the time.” He smiled. “Your uncle Sammy this…and your uncle Sam that…”

He smiled. “He’s a Papa, huh?”

He nodded. “He is and he’s wonderful at it.”

“I always knew he would be.”

Joey smiled. “I can talk it over with both my uncles and see if it’d be cool to bring you over one time. We get together every Saturday for family dinner, so…”

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to intrude—”

“You wouldn’t be,” Joey told him. “The way my Grandpa thinks of it, if you’re Dean’s brother then you’re family.” He shrugged. “He’s Italian. I think it’s embedded in him or something.”

The table laughed. Jessica wrapped an arm around his and took his hand. “This is so incredible, Sam! You found your brother! You’ve been looking for him forever!”

He sighed. “That’s if he’d want to see me.”

“Like I said, let me talk to my uncles and then I’ll let you know. If anything Uncle Cas will tell me to bring you to family dinner.”

* * *

Castiel picked up the plates when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He put the plates on the counter and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Who is it?” Dean asked as he started to rinse the dinner dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

He looked at the message and smiled. “It’s Joey.”

“What’s up with Joe-Joe?” Dean asked as he rinsed the plates Cas had just put on the counter.

“He says he wants to swing by after his and Deacon’s dinner with friends to talk to us about something…alone.”

“Tell them to come on over,” he said.

Castiel quickly texted his oldest nephew and then went back to helping Dean with the dishes.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock and then Joey and Deacon came into the house calling out to them. The twins ran to them and hugged them. They talked with them for a few minutes and then scooted them upstairs to finish their homework. He hugged them both. “Good to see you. Is everything okay?”

Deacon nodded. “Yeah. Um…we wanted to talk to you about something that happened at dinner tonight.”

“What happened?” Dean asked sliding onto Cas’ knee. The Alpha wrapped an arm around his middle, resting his hand on his belly as if he was cradling the baby that would be growing there.

“Well, Deak and I got invited to dinner with a group of kids from my Business Econ class. One of those friends is a guy named Sam.” He saw something in Dean’s eyes light up and smiled. “As dinner went on, Sam told us about the brother he hadn’t seen in seven years. Apparently his father’s a douchebag.”

Deacon looked at them and said, “That seems to be the on-going theme with fathers of Omega men.”

Dean shrugged. “Can’t fight City Hall on that one, Deak.” He smiled at Joey. “So what does this friend have to do with your Uncle and I?”

“Well, um…” he pulled up a picture of him. “After talking to him Deacon and I have come to the conclusion…he’s Sam.” He nodded to him. “ _Your_ Sam.”

“Wha…what?” he asked and took the phone from his nephew.

“That’s a photo I took of him tonight to show you.” He took Deacon’s hand. “Is that your brother?”

Dean looked down at the photo and his eyes immediately filled with tears. “Sammy…” He looked down at Cas. “It’s…Sammy…”

Cas looked down at the photo and then at his nephews. “Tell us more.”

“Well, um, Sam and Jessica—she’s his girlfriend—told us that he’s been looking for you since your dad dropped you off in Wisconsin.” He sighed. “He had to do it on the down low because if your dad had found out he was looking for you…”

“It wouldn’t have been pretty,” Dean finished for him. “I know. My father was an abusive asshole.”

“Right. Well, um…his search kicked into gear more when your father killed himself last year—”

“Dad’s dead?”

Deacon nodded. “Yeah. He drank and drove. Wrapping his car around a tree, died on impact.”

“Oh, God…Dean, I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.”

He shook his head and kissed him. “Don’t be. John Winchester stopped being my father a long time ago.”

“He took the scholarship to MSU because all his intel told him you were here in Michigan.” He sighed. “If it’s okay with Uncle Cas—Sam doesn’t want to intrude—”

“Nonsense,” Cas said. “He’s family and if Dean wants to meet him then I’m going to support it.”

Dean wiped a tear that slid down his cheek away. “I…I wanted to take him with me, but, Dad wouldn’t let me. He swore Sammy would be an Alpha and he refused to have him taken care of by an Omega bitch.”

“Well, your father never got his wish,” Deacon told him with satisfaction. “Sam’s a Beta.”

“Wha…what?”

He nodded. “He’s neither one of us. He’s average—at least that’s what he says—but he’s incredibly smart. He’s pre-law. According to Jessica he plans on taking the LSATs soon and he’s been studying like a fiend to do it.” He smiled. “Something about he wanted to make you proud…once he found you.”

Dean smiled and sighed. Castiel looked at his Omega and then at his nephews. “Um…I have an idea…why don’t you and Deacon come to Friday night movie night with us and bring Sam and Jessica too.”

Dean looked down at him. “Are you serious? That’s…”

“I know, Baby, but he’s your brother. He needs to see you as much as you need to see him. I have no idea what I’d do without my brothers so I can only imagine what it’s like not knowing. And then we can brow beat him together into coming to family dinner with us.”

Dean smiled and kissed him deeply. “I love you.”

He chuckled and kissed him back. “I love you too, Sweetheart.”

Joey nodded. “I’ll text him later and tell him. How random is it that I would have met up with your brother at my business Econ class?”

“Pretty random,” Cas told him. “But I’d say it was fate. You were meant to meet him so you could reunite them.”

Dean couldn’t believe his luck. First he got the dream Alpha, then 2 amazing children and now…now he was going to be reunited with his brother. Now the only thing was to find out he was truly pregnant at his appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Some Destiel Fluffy smut...
> 
> Dean and Cas find out whether they are pregnant or not...
> 
> And Friday Night Movie Night....Dean and Sam are runited...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
